Someday
by Smudgeandfrank
Summary: Usopp and Yasopp were seperated by a dream... But what happens when that dream brings them back together? Usopp and Yasopp father and son. There will be Luffy and Shanks in here too. Don't worry.
1. A Dream or a Nightmare?

_**SOMEDAY...**_

Okay! I've got another story!! This one is going to be about the time that we're all waiting for... THE RED HAIRS AND STRAW HATS MEET!!!!!! I'm doing this partly for a request, and also because i've been waiting to do it for a while now... And i think I'm ready!... I think... O-O

Rating: T (for cussing mostly and some violence.)

This is about Usopp and Yasopp... And it is NOT a pairing. XD

Discalimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters!! ^^

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Now, let's go mina!!!

* * *

...

_Take care of your mom all right? I'll be back someday. I love you Usopp…_

_I failed…_

_Do become a brave man like your father._

_I wish I could…_

_It's a lie!! WAKE UP!!_

_Keep going…_

_You are just the son of a low-class pirate. I do sympathize with you. You must be filled with hatred; hatred for your idiotic father who abandoned you and your mother to look for treasures as a pirate._

_You just don't get it…_

_You bastard!! You'd better stop insulting my father!!!_

_I know…_

_It's times like these that you should do what you do best: lie. Just say that you have nothing to do with your father, or he's not your birth father…_

_Never…_

_SHUT UP!!!_

_No one understands…_

_I'm proud that my father IS a pirate!! Being a brave warrior of the sea, I'm very proud of him!! That kind of honor is not something that can be simply imitated!! Because I'm the son of a pirate!!!!!!!_

_Proud… I'm so proud of him…_

_It doesn't matter what anyone says about Yasopp, he's still a great pirate!_

_Luffy…_

_I promise I'll come back someday…_

…

_Liar._

_She knew… But she still loved him more than she could say…_

_Dad's come back to take us out to sea!!_

_I'm not strong enough…_

_DAD!!! COME BACK!!!!_

_I've already failed plenty of times…What if…_

_Pathetic… Coward… Worthless… Weak…_

… _What if I'm not good enough to be his son?…_

"DAD!!!!!" Usopp jolted awake as he screamed aloud and his skull slammed into the wood of the bunk above him. He fell back on his pillow painfully as he held his skull and gasped for air. Sweat was running all the way down his body and his heart was racing a mile a minute. The others were still asleep, amazingly, as Usopp sat up carefully, making sure that his head wouldn't slam back into the bunk.

"Oi… Shut up long nose… I'm trying to sleep…" Zoro growled, half awake. Usopp shook his head and tried to stop his body from shaking.

"S-sorry…" He whispered before standing up from his bunk and walking towards the door.

"You okay Usopp?" Chopper asked with a yawn.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Usopp then quietly exited the men's quarters and walked onto the turf of the Thousand Sunny's deck. He looked at the ocean that was still a navy color beneath the night sky before leaning back against the railing and slipped onto the ground. He brought his knees closer to his chest and rested his head in his hands. He was still sweating like crazy, even with the cold night air, and his heartbeat just would not slow down.

Tears fell from his eyes as he bit his lip and pulled lightly at his hair. "What is wrong with me?… Just calm down already…" The words from his dream- or nightmare- echoed over and over in his head. "Shut up… Shut up…" Usopp whispered as he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept for more than an hour for a whole week when he started having the nightmare. Even if he just wanted to rest for a few minutes it would still repeat and wake him back up. He was exhausted… and the thoughts swirling through his head didn't make it any better. He clenched his teeth and held back the tears filling his eyes.

"Why does this keep popping up?! I have to pull myself together!!" Usopp couldn't help it when he started to cry quietly as he hid his face in his folded arms. "I can't… I can't take it… Dad… What if… What if he…" Usopp didn't notice the navigator sitting up in the look out tower who had heard her nakama down below. Nami knew that Usopp hadn't slept for a week. He kept lying, saying he was fine and just had a hard time sleeping… Nami heard him talking in his sleep…She was going to say something but decided against it. Now wasn't the time.

~*~

* * *

"As days go by, and fade to night, I still question why you left…" (A line from John Legend's song Someday. Yes, that was what prompted the title. ^-^)

Oh man... I am such a sap. XD This was just really a sad way to start out. I think Usopp has these kind of insecurities and I have a funny feeling he has them about meeting his dad. But did you notice some lines in the dream/nightmare? I watched episode 10 and went over the argument between Usopp and Kuro and put the lines in there. They just fit perfectly. And sorry if it seemed confusing. I want it to be that way for now.

So, hope you like the prologue!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

~smudgeandfrank


	2. Hidden Feelings

That morning Luffy cheered his usual wake up call to his nakama as he jumped from his bunk. "MORNING EVERYONE!!!" He said happily as he stretched his arms up to the ceiling and the others groaned to answer him. Franky stood from his bunk and started his SUPER stretching routine as Brook popped his stiff bones. Sanji stood up and went to his drawer to get clothes to wear while Chopper looked over to Usopp's bunk. Empty.

"Seven days now…" Chopper whispered to himself in deep thought.

Luffy jumped over onto the bunk above Zoro's and stretched his head down in front of his swordsman with a huge grin. "Zoro!! Time to get--!!!!" Zoro grabbed Luffy's throat and pulled his face forward as he gave him a pissed off glare.

"DON'T- BUG- ME." Zoro growled as Luffy struggled to get away. Once the swordsman released his captain Luffy looked around for Usopp.

"Did Usopp get up early again?" Luffy asked as Sanji and Chopper nodded.

"He was talking in his sleep again…" Sanji said as Chopper examined the large dent Usopp's head had made in the wood of the bunk.

"That must have hurt… I need to go and check on him." Chopper said as he grabbed his things and hurried outside.

"Hmm…" Luffy cocked his head to the side like a puppy. "What's wrong with Usopp?" He asked cluelessly. He never heard Usopp talking in his sleep and wasn't even fazed when he screamed and slammed his head on Luffy's own bunk. He could sleep through practically anything except for when someone was cooking. Sanji shook his head.

"Who knows." He sighed as he took a cigarette from his pocket.

"Seems like he wouldn't be able to sleep even if you threatened him." Zoro said, hiding his own worry.

"And he won't talk about it." Franky said as he crossed his arms.

"When he does talk in his sleep it does seem that his father is the focus." Brook said as he grabbed his hat.

"Hmm…" Luffy's thoughts were cut short by his roaring stomach. "Sanji! I'm hungry!! MESHI!!!"

"Fine. But actually let me COOK and don't steal every piece of food I'm going to use. I need to make a lovely breakfast for my beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!!" Sanji said happily. Zoro growled as he sat up in his bunk.

"Shut up Love Cook. It's too damn early."

~*~

Chopper exited the men's quarters and went out onto the deck to find Usopp… but he wasn't there. He looked in the Galley, at the front and back of the ship, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Good morning doctor-san!" Robin said sweetly as she exited her and Nami's bedroom.

"Oh! Morning Robin! Have you seen Usopp?"

"He went down to his workshop." Nami called from the look out tower. Chopper looked up and saw the navigator leaning over the windowsill.

"Okay! Thanks Nami!" Chopper hurried down the steps and to Usopp's workshop. Robin looked up at Nami who was thinking very intensely about something.

"Are you all right Navigator-san?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

"You should speak with long nose-kun at sometime. It might help." Robin said with a smile. Nami nodded, her mood a little lighter.

"Okay. Thanks Robin."

~*~

Failure…

_You coward! You weak little bug!_

_Coward…_

_Stupid Long Nose!! What can you do?!_

_Weakling…_

…_Usopp…_

_Failure…_

_Mom's dead because…_

_Usopp!…_

_What will dad think?…_

"Usopp!!"

"ACK!!" Usopp fell from his station on the floor as he landed in a pile of tools he had been using to repair a part of the kabuto. "Ow…"

"Usopp!!! Are you okay?!" Usopp noticed Chopper calling him from out side the door.

He sat up and moaned as he stretched his stiff neck. "Yeah. I'm fine. Hold on a sec. I need to get the door." He rubbed his eyes with another yawn as he stood from the floor. _I must have dozed off… Not for long though… Ugh… _He unlocked the door and opened it to see Chopper standing in the doorframe. "Oi! Morning Chopper!"

"Good morning Usopp." The doctor immediately focused on the large lump on the sniper's head that he had tried to hide beneath his curly black hair. "Okay. Sit down and let me look." Chopper said firmly as Usopp sighed.

"I'm fine Chopper…" The doctor gave him a stern look, as stern as a cute fluffy reindeer could be, and Usopp submitted as he sat down on the floor. Chopper pushed the sniper's hair from the lump that was red and swollen. The doctor grabbed some bandages that he started to wrap around his nakama's forehead.

"So… What's going on Usopp?" Chopper asked as he continued to wrap the bandages under Usopp's black hair.

"N-nothing…" Chopper gave Usopp a look that said _liar,_ as the sniper knew he was going into a battle he didn't want to be a part of. "I've just… been having this nightmare… or dream… or something. And it won't go away. But I can't sleep… It's really annoying."

"What is it about?"

"Nothing." Usopp said sharply. Chopper was somewhat thrown off guard by his nakama's tone as he stopped. "S-sorry… Please, don't take this the wrong way… I'm just so out of it…" Chopper understood as he finished bandaging Usopp's forehead and smiled.

"There. That should do it… Usopp, I want you to take it easy today. Try to get some sleep, and maybe your nightmare will go away." Usopp nodded with a grin, hiding his feelings.

_It's not just going to go away… Something's going on… _"Okay. I promise I'll try to get some rest." Chopper was extremely pleased by this as he stood up and put his supplies back into his bag. He then sniffed the air and grinned.

"Sanji finished breakfast! Come on Usopp! Let's go and get some food!!" Usopp nodded as he got back onto his feet.

"We'd better get up there before Luffy eats it all!" Usopp said.

~*~

The crew ate noisily as usual as Luffy tried to steal every single scrap of food from his nakama. For a while he was unsuccessful between Zoro threatening to cut of his hands and Sanji kicking him senseless for trying to take food from Robin and Nami. Luffy pouted when he had finished his plate, but then noticed Usopp nodding off at the table. He sniggered as he saw his nakama's food and started to take the long noses breakfast. He shoved it all into his mouth before Usopp woke back up and growled as his eyes shifted over to his captain.

"Fine. I wasn't hungry anyway." The sniper said as he prepared to leave the table.

"Oi, aniki, eat _something._" Franky said worriedly.

"Nah. I'm good." The sniper said as he neared the galley door.

"Wait just a second Usopp!" Nami said as Usopp stopped in his tracks. "You NEED to eat. You're going to make yourself sick at this rate."

"I've told you guys, I'm fine. And I'm not going to make myself sick." Nami attempted to stop him again but Usopp slipped out the door and disappeared for the rest of the day. The crew looked for him in every room when lunch rolled around but no one had seen any sign of the long nose. Nami was worried and frustrated.

"He's so stubborn. Where ever he is, he had better be sleeping." Nami said nervously as she tapped her foot. Chopper called for Usopp again and again but his nakama was nowhere in sight.

"Well… I did tell him to take it easy…" By this time the entire crew was looking high and low for their sniper. Finally Luffy came across Usopp lying on the roof of the look out tower. He was about to tell the others when Usopp pulled the captain back.

"Shh! I don't want them to find me just yet."

"What's going on Usopp?"

"I just… want to be alone…" Luffy hadn't really looked extremely close at Usopp until then. He looked completely exhausted. His eyes were red, he had dark circles under them, and he looked miserable.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"… Dad…" Usopp started to explain, knowing Luffy understood his relationship between him and his father. "I keep having this damn nightmare about everything that has to deal with Dad… and… how… I don't feel…" Usopp sighed and laid back down on the roof. "Forget it."

"Why would you be worried about your Dad? Aren't you excited to see him?"

"You have no idea!" Usopp said with a truthful smile. "I want to meet him more than anything!! But…" Usopp's smile faded. "I'm just worried that…"

"LUFFY!!! Where are you?!" Nami called from the deck as Usopp cringed.

"Did you find long nose?!" Sanji called after.

Luffy looked over at Usopp who was now lying back on the roof in defeat. The captain hesitated before answering his nakama. "Nope!! I just found a piece of meat I hid up here the other day!! I'm coming back down!!" He smiled back at Usopp and whispered, "I won't tell! And don't worry about Yasopp! He misses you!" The captain then stretched his arms down to the deck and shot back below the look out tower. Usopp smiled a little and then went back to looking at the blue sky, deciding what the clouds looked like.

_Fish… Gun… hammer…… ship……… _He fell back to sleep and woke up ten minutes later. _I HATE THIS._

_~*~_

"You know where he is so tell me." Nami growled as she loomed over Luffy who was cowering. It was now sundown and there was still no sign of Usopp. The captain said he wouldn't tell but now that Nami was about to kill him he had a hard time keeping Usopp's hiding place a secret.

"He's… up on the roof of the look out tower." Luffy finally admitted as Nami sighed with relief.

"Good." The crew was meeting in the Galley talking about their nakama and the island they were getting close to. "Tonight I'll talk to Usopp. It doesn't seem like he'll eat anything so there's no use in telling him to come down for diner."

"I could shove it down his throat Nami-swan!" Sanji said politely.

"No thanks Sanji-kun. If he doesn't want to eat he doesn't have to." Nami replied. "But now we have another subject." Nami pointed at the map laid out on the table. "We need to stop here and get supplies. I've heard that there are a lot of marines and pirates on this island so we'll have to be careful." The crew agreed as Luffy chewed on a piece of meat.

"So, did you talk to Usopp-san, Luffy-san?" Brook asked.

"Yeah. He says he's been having nightmares!"

"About his dad right?" Nami asked.

"Yep." Luffy said as he took another bite of meat.

"He just keeps repeating the same crap over and over again." Zoro growled, annoyed that he hadn't been able to sleep because of the entire situation.

"He says stuff like coward and that he's not good enough for something." Sanji explained. Robin was thinking about the connections while the cook started diner and the others continued to talk amongst themselves. Two hours later the crew turned in for the night and Nami made her way up to the look out tower's roof.

* * *

"I wonder how it didn't work out… But now your gone and memories are all I have…"

Hey everyone! :D This chapter was… interesting. I just had to put something in it to make a sort of bridge to the next chapter. XD Sorry.

However, I do love it when Usopp and Luffy have discussions. I can just see Luffy's big puppy eyes when he listens carefully. Poor Usopp. I want to make him happy again! I just have to do a little more work. XD

Still hope you like it!! Please Review if you want!!


	3. Pride

Usopp woke up for nearly the fifteenth time, but this time it was because he heard footsteps beneath him in the look out room. He held his breath, hoping it was only one of the crew getting ready to take their turn for watch and not to… "Usopp! I know you're up here!" _Damn._ Usopp sighed as he crawled over to the edge of the roof and looked upside down through the window at Nami.

"I knew you would scare it out of Luffy." Usopp sighed as Nami spun around and felt relieved after seeing that Usopp was alright.

"Well, it took a lot of work." Nami chuckled as she cracked her knuckles and walked over to the window. "What are you doing up there?"

"TRYING to get some sleep."

"How has that been going?"

"Crappy." Usopp laughed as he held out his hand to the navigator. "But it is a nice view. So since you've found me I guess I can ask someone to accompany me." Nami was glad to see Usopp a little happier. After hours of thinking things through Usopp was in a slightly better mood and wasn't going to avoid his nakama just because things were hard. Nami smiled as she reached out and took the sniper's hand.

"I accept captain Usopp." She chuckled, "Just don't let me fall!" Nami said with a little fear of the sheer drop. Usopp grinned as she stepped onto the window frame.

"Don't worry… I won't." Carefully Nami climbed from the window and pushed herself up as Usopp lifted her onto the roof. "There." The two sat comfortably on the look out post and looked at the sky that was full of stars. The moon was shinning brightly and reflecting on the ocean.

"Okay. Tell me what's going on." Nami said firmly. "I hate seeing you like this." Usopp sighed and tried to figure out how to start.

"Okay… So, my dad left when I was 2 right? So it's been almost 16 years when I last saw him… That entire time people have told me to give up on looking for him. They ask why I would even care?… Why would I want to know him if he left? … And after mom died… it really only got worse. But no matter what people say, like Kuro, I know he's a great pirate… and that he belongs at sea… Of course, I miss him… But I want him to be happy… just like mom did." Usopp found it really hard to talk about. He had to stop to maintain his composure.

"He's my Dad! How could I not be proud of him for following his dream?… But… That's not the only problem… It's just… What if he doesn't know me? What if…" Usopp rubbed the tears from his eyes. "What if he doesn't ACCEPT me as his son?"

"Usopp!" Nami said, somewhat stunned. "What are you talking about? Why on earth wouldn't he?!"

"I'm not strong like you guys! No matter how hard I try I still get beat into the ground like a weed! I want to fight with you guys! Help where I can… But I'm such a damn coward! I've heard it so many times!! Mom DIED when she was with me!! How the hell am I supposed to tell him that… That I couldn't…" Usopp bit his lip extremely hard and covered his eyes with his arm. "Baka… baka… I just can't take it! I can't stand being weak!!! I can't stand being a coward!!!" Nami remembered watching Bellemere die… Usopp had to watch his mother die… Neither of them felt that they could be with the crew if they didn't have their weapons…

_Why are we so similar? _Nami moved over to Usopp and took his hand from his face as she held it. The sniper froze as he looked back at her. "You're not a coward. Baka… Would a coward fight when he could die? Would a coward protect his nakama with his life? Would a coward be searching for his father, who he hasn't seen in sixteen years? You ARE brave. You're already an expert sniper. Do you remember what Daddy said? He said that Yasopp told him that he loves you… and that HE felt like a failure as a Dad… You're his son… And when you do meet him I KNOW he'll be so PROUD of you Usopp." Nami smiled over at Usopp who was fighting desperately not to cry.

He rubbed his eyes over and over again. "Baka… This is pathetic!" Usopp cried. Nami shook her head before she hugged Usopp tightly and let a few tears fall on the long noses shoulder.

"You don't understand how strong you are Usopp…" The two nakama were quiet for a while until Usopp rubbed his eyes and cracked a smile through the tears that were still rolling down his face.

"Arigatou Nami…"

"No problem Usopp." Nami said as she rubbed her eyes. Usopp felt extremely drained of all energy as he yawned and rested back on the roof. He looked up at the stars and wondered where his dad was…

"So… Why do you think I started having these nightmares and stuff? Nothing like this has ever happened before…" Usopp asked as some of the words from the dreams went through his mind.

"Maybe… We're getting close to finding Yasopp!" Nami said happily as Usopp put his hands behind his head with a huge grin.

"Yeah! I guess… Maybe I just had to get this all straightened out before I meet him!" He said as his spirit lifted. Nami nodded as she pulled her knees to her chest when a cool breeze came up. She continued to look at the stars, thinking about her past… But now that she had the others there was no reason to dwell on the sadness or anger. She was a pirate. She had nakama who would do anything for her. It was the best feeling in the world. Nami noticed Usopp was moving as she chuckled.

"You need to go and get some--!!!!" Before she could react Usopp slipped off the roof in a dead sleep and fell down with a THUMP onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Nami panicked. "USOPP!!!!!!!!!!" She quickly found her way back into the window before rushing down the stairs and onto the main floor. Usopp was just lying there as she dashed to his side. "Usopp!! Are you all right?!"

"If that doesn't wake you up I don't know what will." Usopp mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Nami brought her fist down hard on his skull as the sniper yelped. "OWWW!!!! What the hell was that for?!?! I just fell off a ROOF!!!"

"I don't care!!! You gave me a heart attack BAKA!!!! Now you had better go to bed before I decide to kill you!!!" Usopp painfully sat up from the ground and rubbed his broken nose tenderly. Nami shook her head with disbelief as she helped him off of the ground and started to push him to the men's quarters. Suddenly she stopped him just before he opened the door and turned the long nose to look at her.

"Hm? What's up Nam--!!" Usopp couldn't finish his sentence as Nami gently kissed him on the cheek and smiled with a small blush on her face. The sniper was frozen solid until Nami opened the door to the bedroom and pushed him in.

"Good night Usopp! Sleep in okay?" She then closed the door and left Usopp standing in the dark room like a statue. Chopper sat up in bed and looked curiously over at Usopp.

"Usopp? Are you okay? What was that bang?" The sniper didn't say a word. Luffy looked over curiously.

"Oi! What's wrong Usopp?" The sniper then fell back on the ground, completely unconscious, as his nakama looked at him in alarm.

"Oi! What the hell happened?!" Sanji barked.

"OI! Long nose bro!"

"AH! Did Usopp DIE?! Someone get a doctor!!!" Chopper cried.

"That is you Chopper-san." Brook pointed out.

"Ah! You're right!"

Zoro continued to snore loudly and Luffy laughed, "He fell like a ton of bricks!"

Usopp couldn't hear them when sleep finally over took him and the only thought in his head was _Nami kissed me… NAMI… KISS?! ME?!?!?!_

Meanwhile…

The girls listened to the havoc that was going on downstairs. Robin giggled, "It seems he'll be able to rest now! Between having a concussion from falling off of the roof and your gift for Long Nose-kun." Nami laughed as she changed into her pajamas.

"Yep! Like you said, talking certainly made him feel better." The blush was still imprinted on Nami's cheeks as the two girls laughed. The thought of Usopp's astonished expression made her chuckle happily.

~*~

"!!!" The sniper groaned in response to his captain's cheer. Luffy had opened the door which was sending the blinding light into the calm darkness of the room as Usopp hid his head underneath his pillow and his nose stuck out slightly. "You awake?" Luffy asked as he jumped onto the bunk above Usopp and stretched his head down next to the pillow that had the long thin nose poking out from beneath it.

"Yes… But I really don't want to be." Usopp grumbled as he pulled the pillow down tighter on his head.

"Good! We're going to be docking on this island soon so I wanted to come and tell you!!" Luffy said eagerly at the possibility of a new adventure.

"Did you REALLY have to get me up for that?"

"Hmm… I thought it was exciting! So come on!! Get up!! It's two o-clock already and you missed lunch and breakfast!!"

"Let me guess… You helped and ate them for me?"

"Yeah! Wow! How did you know?!"

"I'm psychic." Usopp said with a grin on his face.

"No way!!… What's psychic?" Luffy asked, full of curiosity.

"I can tell the future and know anything about people."

"WHOA!!" Luffy said with wonder. "Tell me my future!!"

"Okay…" Usopp said as he took the pillow from his head and moved his hands like he had a crystal ball. "As soon as you leave this room Sanji is going to try to kick your ass for stealing food from the fridge and Nami is going to beat you to a pulp for being so loud when you scream your head off."

"REALLY?!… No way! I don't think so!"

"Go outside and find out." Usopp said as he pointed to the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay! I will!" Luffy rushed out the door and closed it behind him. There was a moment of silence… "See! I didn't think you would---!!!!!"

"DAMN IT LUFFY!!!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T KNOW YOUR FEET FROM YOUR HEAD!!!!! THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO STEAL FOOD FROM MY FRIDGE!!!!!!" Sanji screamed with deep rage.

"AHHHHH!!!!! SANJI!!!!!!! IT'S COMING TRUE!!!!! WHOA!!! WATCH IT!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!"

"LUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Usopp heard Nami's fist connect with the rubber captain's head as Luffy screamed out in pain.

"OWWWWWWW!!!! USOPP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!" The sniper laughed as he stood from his bunk and cracked his sore back. He had almost forgotten that he had fallen off of the roof until he noticed the bandages wrapped around his chest. He also realized that he hadn't had the nightmare at all while he was asleep. Usopp smiled joyfully and cheered quietly to himself.

"YES!!! It's over!!! I can sleep again!!" He marched proudly to the door and opened it to see Chopper wrapping bandages over Luffy's bleeding forehead. The doctor smiled cheerfully as he hurried over to Usopp and hugged his leg.

"Thank goodness Usopp!! How are you feeling?" Usopp patted Chopper's pinkish-red hat with a grin.

"Great! 99.9% better!!"

"Why 99.9%?"

"I fell off the roof." Usopp said as he pointed up at the lookout tower.

"WHAT?! That's what happened to you last night?!" The doctor started checking on Usopp's condition against the sniper's liking as the others joined them on the deck.

"Good afternoon Usopp-san! YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed.

"Lucky bastard got to sleep in." Zoro growled.

"So! Where are we going guys?" Usopp asked. Nami pointed to an island in the distance that had tall mountains jutting out on the sides. It kind of reminded the sniper of a porcupine.

"It's called Tanarashi Island." Nami started to explain to the crew. "Just recently a huge marine base was set up on the island so we have to be really careful." Usopp felt a cold shiver go down his spine at the thought of marines. "I also heard that there are tons of pirates... but I don't know how they would be able to go to the island without being caught..." Luffy was quaking with excitement as he looked at the island.

"We're not going just so you can run around like a lunatic." Sanji informed his captain. Luffy seemed to be disappointed as he sighed and looked longingly at the island.

"But it could be so much fuuuun." Luffy whined. Usopp put his goggles down over his eyes to get a better view of the coast that opened into the island. There was a rather large town in the middle of it… and a HUGE building surrounded by a wall. _That must be the marine's base… _He swallowed nervously as Robin studied the island with thought.

"As navigator-san said, if there are many pirates… I do not understand where they would be."

"That's an easy one!" A voice came out of nowhere as the crew jumped in surprise and readied for an enemy to appear. Zoro looked curiously over the railing and into the ocean, still gripping his katana anxiously.

"… What the hell… was that?" Suddenly a fish poked its head from the waves and stared up at the swordsman. Zoro watched it with confusion as it continued to look at him.

"You're the straw-hat pirates aren't you?" The fish asked calmly as Zoro leapt back with a yell.

"THE FISH TALKED!!!!" Zoro barked as Luffy ran to the side of the ship with Chopper, Brook, and Usopp close behind as the boys looked down at the fish in the blue water below.

"SUGE!!!!" They cheered as the fish in the water grinned up at them. It had bright rainbow scales and tattered red fins, and also the voice of a human.

"I knew it! Straw-hat Luffy and his crew! I never thought I'd get to meet you guys!" The fish said happily as the crew joined Luffy and the rest of their nakama at the rail. Franky's jaw dropped as he watched the fish's lips move.

"Wh-what the hell is a talking fish doing out here?!"

"Oh, how rude of me." The fish said formally as he made a bowing motion with his fins. "My name is Okaku. I am a servant of the Pirate's Guild here on Tanarashi Island."

"Pirates Guild?" Chopper asked with great interest.

"Yes! As you were saying before, after so many marines arrived the pirates that traveled here were forced to hide in the vast mountain ranges of the island. In a short amount of time they were able to create… an underground sanctuary if you will. Me and my companions are given the task of stopping pirate ships from going straight onto the island… unless you want to be blown to bits by the hundreds of canons that are always ready to demolish anything other than a traveling boat or marine ship."

"W-we would be fine if that didn't happen." Usopp stammered nervously as the fish nodded. All the while Sanji was thinking of what the fish may taste like with a side of vegetables or a good brine to soften the meat. Nami looked at the island and then back down at the fish.

"So, if we can't make port then where do we go?" The fish smiled excitedly.

"The Guild. Please, if you would like to come I would be more than happy to take you there! But if not I suggest you start to go farther around the island before the marines catch a glimpse of your ship." The crew turned sharply to each other and formed a huddle.

"Is this really the best idea?!" Usopp whispered. "It's a FISH!!!"

"Well…" Nami whispered back thoughtfully.

"We don't have a choice do we?" Zoro stated firmly.

"Marimo's actually right. We need more food-!" Sanji was interrupted by Luffy's stomach growling like a demon from hell. "…See?"

"And I need to get more medicines." Chopper pointed out.

"We're almost out of cola. And if we don't get some more we'll all be SUPER vulnerable." Franky whispered as he motioned to the island and the marine fortress.

"I believe we should listen to Okaku-san." Brook said.

Robin nodded in silent agreement and Luffy was practically pulsating with excitement. "The PIRATES GUILD!!!!… I've never heard of it… BUT IT SOUNDS SO COOL!!!!" The captain cheered before hurrying back to the rail. "FISH GUY!!!" The fish looked up at the straw-hat boy with notice. "Take us to the Pirates Guild!!" The fish nodded enthusiastically before telling Franky to follow him past the shore. As the crew went to their posts Usopp looked curiously at the island. He had a small headache thumping against his skull as he put his hand to his head. Robin noticed this and turned her attention to the sniper.

"Are you alright Long-Nose-kun?" She asked as Usopp nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah… I'm okay… I think." He continued to focus on the island before Robin put a hand on his shoulder and he shook his head. He smiled and nodded again. "Okay. Let's get to the island then!" Usopp said a little more enthusiastically as he and Robin walked across the deck. The archeologist knew something was wrong but did not interrogate her nakama as he made his way to the lookout tower. Usopp rubbed his forehead when he reached the top. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!_

~*~

"We'll live to see the day that I hope for. Come back to me…"

* * *

Yosh! Another Chapter down and out!! I was really happy with this one. And just some notes:

I put some Nami x Usopp in there. XD I couldn't help it. It just seemed like a perfect place for it. So if you don't like the pairing I apologize. It just fit.

And, I had so much fun writing the psychic part. I found it hilarious. Hope you like the chapter and keep looking for the next!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

~Smudgeandfrank


	4. Move With the Current!

"Since you've gotten through the Red Line your ship is coated is it not?" The fish asked as he floated to the surface of the ocean.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered from the Sunny's figurehead. The fish nodded.

"Very good! Then, if you would follow me Franky-san!" The fish disappeared below the waves as Franky got the gear zero ready to be used. The devil's fruit users held onto anything near them while the others prepared to go under the water. Nami watched as the bottom of the ship slowly sunk further and further while a large bubble started to form around the Sunny. The navigator turned to Robin who was sitting calmly in a lounge chair.

"Robin! If you would!" Nami said as Robin crossed her hands and smiled.

"Cien Fleur." Hands moved around the ship as they stretched up from the ground and held onto the devil fruit users, knowing the others could decide to abandon ship for no reason. Luffy laughed as the fingers grabbing him while Chopper screamed fearfully at the hands now holding him carefully. Brook laughed when Robin's hand held his ankle and Franky kept the wheel steady. Zoro decided to take a nap at that moment and Sanji took another drag of his cigarette before the ship moved all the way down into the water. Now the blue surrounded them as the crew ooh-ed and ah-ed at the surroundings. The ocean was a deep blue, gleaming seaweed grew up from the ocean floor, the bubbles sparkling from the sun back on the surface, fish swimming leisurely and giving an interested glance to the ship traveling in the water.

Usopp was happy to be up in the look out tower. Best view in the house. The fish continued to travel by and gave a surprised look at the long nosed human watching the festivities from a window. His thoughts drifted back to his father after Franky had said that they had leveled out and Okaku instructed the crew to follow him until they reached the guild. Luffy was cheering how cool the event was as he raced to all corners of the ship to look at every fish, plant, and bubble that floated by while the doctor rushed just behind him. Usopp sighed and slumped back against the widow frame as he continued to gaze at the turning blue. He felt like something was wrong… He just couldn't understand what it was. He reached into his bag and pulled up a carefully folded paper. He stretched it carefully and looked at the picture on a wanted poster.

_WANTED:_

_Dead or Alive _

_YASOPP_

_370,000,000 Beli_

_ Usopp… Or Sogeking… 80,000,000. I'm a ways behind. _"Usopp~!!!" Luffy chimed as he broke the sniper's train of thought and abruptly appeared next to him in the window. Usopp yelped with surprise and caught himself but let go of the bounty as it fluttered towards the water.

"Shit!! Luffy, please catch it!!! QUICK!!!" Luffy nodded and stretched his arm swiftly and grabbed the bounty just a few centimeters from floating into the water. The captain's arm snapped back and looked at the picture with a smile before handing it back to Usopp. The sniper took it and exhaled the breath he had been holding. "Phew. Thanks Luffy."

"No problem!! You've gotta come down with me and Chopper!! This is SO COOL!!!" Luffy was about to jump down from the window until Usopp stammered.

"W-wait a second!" Luffy grabbed the windowsill and drifted back into the window.

"What's wrong Usopp?" The sniper carefully folded the bounty back up and fumbled with the worn corners.

"Have you… Felt weird?" Usopp asked as Luffy cocked his head curiously.

"Hmm… not really! Why?" Usopp tried to find the words to say as he rubbed his neck.

"I… I don't know. Just something…" Usopp shook his head. "N-never mind! Let's go! You know, this reminds me of the time I had to fight a Seaking 1,000 feet below the ocean with a giant piece of coral!" Luffy beamed with excitement at the premise.

"SUGE!! Let's go get Chopper so he can hear it too!!" Usopp nodded as Luffy jumped down onto the deck and told Chopper about the story their brilliant sniper was going to share. After hearing the excited squeal like sound from the little reindeer Usopp stepped out of the windowsill and carefully slipped the bounty poster back into his bag. His nerves continued to poke at the back of his mind but Usopp pushed it aside and tried to forget the creepy feeling that crawled up his skin.

_ Okay! Captain Usopp time!!_ Usopp smiled and walked down from the look out tower before meeting his ecstatic nakama who were anxiously anticipating another tale of grand adventures.

~*~

"Then the Seaking blasted out from the water and flew high into the sky as I continued to hold its giant fin! It roared ferociously as it slammed on the waves and I ran up to its head before looking it straight in the eye!" Chopper and Luffy were thrilled as they gasped and Usopp posed triumphantly.

"What did you do next Usopp?!" Chopper said eagerly. Usopp smiled.

"Well, I got onto the monster's head and stared into the eye of the massive beast. The pupil itself was bigger than the sunny but I held my ground, not even phased by lack of breath after almost being drowned!" Usopp leaned in close and stared Chopper in the eye to give him a taste of what the great Seaking had felt. "I told it "I am the Great Captain Usopp!! The world knows me as Soge--!!"" Usopp stuttered and remembered that his two nakama were still clueless about the truth behind Sogeking. "I-I mean, "The world knows me as the greatest sniper in the world!!"" _Beside Yasopp that is…_

"What happened then?!" Luffy asked, practically vibrating with his enthusiasm. Usopp smiled and put his hand under his chin.

"Then the Seaking immediately submitted and I became the first person to ever tame the great creature!!!!" Luffy and Chopper cheered loudly as Nami growled at their annoying roots and cheers. She tapped her foot before walking over to the three boys and leered behind them. The first to notice was Usopp who cringed at the sight of the fist being prepared to pound their heads into the ground. "And that's the end of the story! I'm not feeling good right now!" He lies as he slowly backs away as Chopper and Luffy look at him, clueless to the navigator behind them. "I have a I-really-don't-want-to-be-killed-by-Nami-disease!" He says as he points Luffy and Chopper's attentions to the orange haired woman behind them… But his warning was too late as Nami brought down her fists onto Luffy and Chopper's heads.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" The boys whined as Nami cracked her knuckles.

"What was that for?!" Luffy whimpered as he rubbed the fresh lump on his head.

"For being so loud!! I swear, the marines probably heard you all the way back up on land."

"REALLY?!" Chopper and Luffy asked with amazement before another punch across their skulls was laid down by the navigator before she turned away to go and talk to the talking fish. Usopp thanked the gods for letting him be spared FOR ONCE!! Zoro woke up when Nami stepped on his foot and told him to wake up.

"Why the hell should I?" He growled. But the swordsman decided this battle was not one he would likely win with the angered twinge in Nami's stare and the fire like glare coming from the Love-Cook across the deck. Nami then walked to the front of the ship, followed by the swooning Sanji who continued to sing, "Oh, Nami swan!! Your threats to that stupid marimo are always wonderful!!"

Robin and Brook decided to also join the others at the front of the ship as they climbed the steps and the three boys were alone on the turf of the Sunny. Luffy hurried to the railing and pointed to a large creature swimming in the water, in the not-so-distant distance. "Oi, Usopp! Is that the Seaking you tamed?!" Usopp felt his knees shaking as he looked at the massive beast that did not seem to recognize the ship… yet.

"You should call it over!!" Chopper said, his eyes sparkling with excitement and wonder. Usopp smiled nervously before turning to his nakama and began to push them to the front of the ship.

"M-m-maybe some other time… He's not in a good mood today." Usopp stammered as he continued to lead the boys onto the deck with the promise to tell them another story later. When they approached Nami was looking over the railing at Okaku, whose scales were glittering from the rays of the sun penetrating the blue water.

"Are we almost there?" Nami asked as the crew looked into the clouded water ahead.

"Yes! In fact we will be at the gate in just a few moments." Luffy jumped to the figurehead and looked excitedly at the waters before them.

"Pirates Guild, Pirates Guild, Pirates Guild!!" Luffy chanted as he pumped his fists up and down. Usopp swallowed a lump in his throat… He wasn't afraid of the mist… but what may lie beyond it. _I just… can't help feeling…_ His hand felt around in his bag for the bounty poster until his fingers ran over the paper. He exhaled, telling himself,_ You're losing it. Just calm down… It's just another island with a huge army of marines… Nothing out of the ordinary._ His head continued to throb as he rubbed his flinched when he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder and noticed that it was growing out from his shoulder. He looked back at Robin who had a slightly worried expression.

"I'm okay." Usopp said quietly as Robin nodded and her hand ruffled his bandana softly before disappearing.

"Ah! Here we are!" Okaku announced from the front as the straw-hats looked at the mist in front of them. Franky titled up his sunglasses and squinted at the large mass of fog.

"What is it?" The shipwright asked.

"The gate!" Okaku moved forward and stuck his fin into the cloud when there was another voice coming from the fog.

"WHO IS IT?" A stern and rouged voice asked as the crew looked for the source. Okaku then pulled a type of communicator from the mist and pressed a button.

"It's Okaku. You'll never guess the guests we have today!" The fish said happily.

"WHO?" The voice asked inquisitively.

"The Straw-Hat Pirates!" There was a silence on the other side of the line.

"THE STRAW-HATS?!" The voice boomed, this time so loud that the crew jumped out of fright. Okaku nodded and there was barely any hesitation on the other end. "VERY WELL. WELCOME STRAW-HAT PIRATES… TO THE PIRATES GUILD! PLEASE FOLLOW OKAKU TO THE SURFACE."

"Thanks loud voice out of nowhere!" Luffy said happily before Okaku stuck his fin back into the mist and the communicator disappeared. There was a moment where nothing happened. Sanji looked at the fog.

"Technical difficulties?" Soon after there was a loud clank and the sound of gears grinding together. Slowly, but surely, the fog parted, revealing a long hallway like cave that stretched into pure black. Luffy cheered as the others looked at it with surprise.

"A cave?" Zoro asked as he looked into the dark abyss.

"This is the only entrance to the Guild by water." Okaku explained before moving forward. "Please follow me! And don't worry about the darkness. The current will carry you to the guild." The fish then disappeared into the pitch black tunnel as the Sunny followed carefully behind. Chopper was shaking uncontrollably as he raced to Usopp and jumped into his arms. The sniper was trying to hide his own fear as his knees continued to knock together, but he pulled himself together to comfort the trembling doctor.

"Don't worry Chopper! Everything's gonna be fine!" He said with a smile and patted Chopper's hat. The doctor nodded as his shaking decreased, but he crawled onto Usopp's shoulders and held the long noses neck nervously. After a moment the entire ship was swallowed by the pitch-black surroundings. Usopp held his hand to his face but couldn't see a thing. He couldn't even see his nose. He felt Chopper start to shake again as he held tenderly onto the reindeer's fuzzy legs that were draped over his shoulders. No one except for Luffy made a sound.

The captain continued to jabber on like nothing was going on. "OH! This is so cool!! I've never been in a place this dark!! I can't see a thing!! HAHA! Oi! Guys, you still there? Isn't this cool! AH! Robin! Don't do that!!"

"I'm sorry captain-san, but I don't want you falling off of the ship." Robin said as she made sure to keep her captain attached firmly to the figurehead.

"Ah, Nami-swan! Your hair is… strangely spiky today… Have you gotten taller?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOVE COOK?! ARE YOU TOUCHING MY HAIR?!?"

"MARIMO?!?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE?!?! WHERE'S NAMI-SWAN?!?!"

"I'm to your right Sanji-kun."

"AH!! Nami-swan!!! THANK GOD!!!"

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" Usopp heard Nami's fist connect with the cook's head as he slumped to the ground.

"Serves you right friggin Love-Cook."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID MARIMO?!?!" A battle then ensued. Suddenly Brook yelped as a blade just barely missed his ribs.

"AH! That was close!! I could have died!!… Ah… But I'm already dead. YOHOHO!! Skull joke!"

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!!!" Nami barked.

"HAI NAMI-SWAAAAAN!!!!" Silence fell again.

"This is SUPER dark!!"

"Usopp!! I… I don't like this!!" Chopper cried, hugging the sniper around his neck. Usopp didn't respond. "Usopp?"

"Ch-Chopper… You're… strangling me!" Chopper noticed how tight his grip was and then loosened it followed by Usopp gasping for air.

"Oh!! Sorry Usopp!!" Chopper cried out. Then Okaku's voice came from ahead of the ship.

"We are reaching the current! Hold on!" There was a strange almost rumbling sound as the Thousand Sunny continued forward. After another moment of the same darkness and strange sounds the ship shook and started to pick up speed.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The crew asked nervously.

"This must be the current!!" Nami yelled as the Sunny zoomed forward. It then lurched upward as the crew struggled to stay balanced. The speed had reached its max as all of the crew fell onto the wood while the floorboards vibrated.

"WHOA!!!!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!" Luffy cheered from the front when the crew saw a light up above them.

"Here it comes! Mind the impact!" Okaku called as the ship rushed up to the light and the fish disappeared into the rays. Suddenly the ship blasted out of the water with a loud explosion as it sailed into the air and the crew screamed. It didn't take long for the ship to fall back down from its unexpected flight as the Thousand Sunny slammed into the water. There was a moment where the crew couldn't say anything. They were on the ground staring up at a ceiling of rock that loomed far overhead. Drops of water fell delicately onto the front deck as the straw-hats moved and looked around. They were in a cave, lit by large torches and a single skylight shinning down from up above. Luffy looked around, a bit disappointed when all he saw were ships upon ships all docked at the sides.

"Is this the guild? Where is everybody?" Luffy asked with a huff as Nami studied the many ships, each one brandishing a pirate flag, and then looked back to Okaku who popped his head up from the water.

"This is the ordinary docking zone." Okaku explained. "Your crew is worthy of the grand docks. Please, right this way." His fin pointed to a giant wooden door that started to creak open after Okaku clapped his fins together. The door continued to drag open until both panels revealed a giant cave with a lake in the middle. Ships were around the water's edge, flags waved next to them and others were displayed atop poles. There was singing, torches everywhere, crystals grew from the rocks and shinned yellow. Pirates were everywhere, there were large balconies built into the rocks, the largest crystal loomed above, glittering brightly, and the pirates looked over to the Thousand Sunny slowly coming through the door.

The crew was stunned as Luffy continued to cheer and laugh. Okaku chuckled at the Straw-hat's expressions as he looked up at the ship.

"Welcome adventurers of the great Pirate Age… to the Pirates Guild!"

~*~

* * *

"I still believe that we'll get it right again… We'll come back to life again…"

* * *

YOSHA!!!!!! Phew. This took a while. But still I am quite happy with the turn out of yet another chapter!!

The entire scene with pitch black was really fun because I couldn't get very detailed. And things just don't seem to level out for Usopp do they? Oh! And I'm actually planning on doing a cover for this story! I'll put the link up when I get it onto deviantart, so keep watching for it in these notes!! I really hope you like the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Have a good one all!

~Smudgeandfrank


	5. Welcome to the Pirate Guild

The ship pulled into an open spot in the water as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper raced to every side of the ship. "Wow!! Look at all of the pirates!!" The small doctor cheered, his eyes sparkling with amazement.

"Giants, pirates, every brave person in the ocean!! This is amazing!! And look at all of those crystals around here!!" Usopp chimed as he pointed to the giant crystal growing from the rocks up above. It seemed that all of the crystals were the light source for the magnificent guild. The sniper and doctor were about to comment on a few fishmen not far away when Luffy pointed crazily in the distance.

"FOOD!!!!! LOOK AT ALL OF THAT MEAT!!!!" Usopp and Chopper stopped to look where the captain was pointing. There was a restaurant far in the distance and Usopp had to use his goggles to even see the food being prepared.

"How the heck did you even see that?!" Usopp and Chopper asked with amazed expressions.

"Luffy! Usopp! Chopper! We're docking!" Nami called as the boys raced to the front of the ship. Franky let down the paw anchors as Okaku watched the crew walk from the Thousand Sunny.

"This is SUPER cool!" Franky said as he stretched his legs and put the star symbols on his arms together. "I can't wait to see how they made this place! I've never seen anything like this!" Brook laughed as he marveled at the pirates and the scenery all around.

"Yohoho! I wonder if any women will show me their panties!" The musician mused as Nami glared over in the skeleton's direction. Brook looked over at the navigator and opened his jaw. "Nami-san can I---!?!!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!" Nami brought her fist down onto Brook's skull with a crushing blow as the musician fell onto the ground and Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. He could smell all of the mouth-watering food from a small bar area not far away from where they had docked.

"Wow… Smells good." Sanji said. "I'll have to go and see what they're making." Robin looked all around at the giant stonewalls and touched a crystal carefully with her palm. The gem was sleek and cool, but still giving off a calming glow.

"Hm… Strange." The archeologist said as she studied the faint glow coming from the middle of the crystal.

"Those are known as radiant crystals!" Okaku called to Robin from the water. "We still have yet to figure out how they light like they do… but they light the entire guild." Zoro tapped his katana against the gem and noticed how solid it was but quickly lost interest. He looked around and felt the urge to take a walk…

"OKAKU!!" A booming voice made the crew jump as they turned and saw a massive giant making his way over to the Thousand Sunny. Usopp was fearful at first but then had an excitement to meet yet another great warrior. The pirates noticed that the giant must have been the one who had come over the intercom when Okaku had allowed them to enter the guild. "THIS IS THE STRAW-HAT CREW, CORRECT?" Luffy nodded and smiled widely. Chopper slowly hid behind the captain and Usopp as the giant kneeled down to look carefully at the small people at his enormous feet. The giant had a large ragged brown beard and eyes that told you how powerful he was. After looking over each crewmember with a critical eye he leaned his head back with a tremendous laugh that practically shook the ground.

"WELCOME!! I AM VERY HAPPY TO MEET THE FAMOUS STRAW HATS!!" The giant had a huge sword on his belt that trembled from his laughter. "MY NAME IS SHOMO. I AM THE SECOND IN COMMAND HERE AT THE GUILD! SO, ANYTHING YOU NEED, JUST ASK ME AND I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET YOUR NEEDS ACCOMPLISHED!!"

"SUGE~! Thanks Mr. Shomo!" Luffy said in a hurry before rushing off to the restaurant nearby without another word while the others chased him down screaming,

"DON'T JUST RUN AROUND FOR NO REASON BAKA!!!!!" Usopp and Chopper were about to follow until Shomo stopped them.

"WAIT JUST A MINTUE-…" Usopp yelped when the giant grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. Chopper looked up and screamed, while running in random fearful circles.

"Ah!! Wh-what are you doing with Usopp?!" Shomo looked at the long nose that was now in his palm and stared at him thoughtfully… Which made the sniper tremble.

"D-D-D-Did I do something wrong?!" Usopp asked, his voice shaking and cracking nervously. Once again the giant started to laugh.

"NO, NO! I JUST WAS THINKING… A FEW OF MY OLD PALS CAME THROUGH HERE A LITTLE WHILE BACK AND WERE TALKING ABOUT A LONG NOSED KID THAT HELPED THEM OUT…" Shomo smiled. "DO YOU KNOW OIMO AND KASHI?"

"Oimo and Kashi!! You met with them?!" Usopp grinned happily and nodded. "Heck yeah I know them! We were one heck of a team at--!!!!!" Usopp cut himself short and looked down at the confused doctor far below him. Chopper cocked his head like a puppy.

"You know Oimo and Kashi Usopp?" Usopp stumbled over his words and then smiled heroically.

"Y-yep! Sogeking introduced me to them just before he got flung up to the tower of justice and I followed later!" Usopp lied. Chopper was silent for a moment…

"OH~!! That's so cool Usopp!! Can you introduce me if we see them again?!"

"S-Sure! Now go on and make sure Luffy doesn't choke on all of that food!"

"Okay!" Chopper then turned and raced happily towards the bar in the distance. Usopp had been held his breath until his nakama was out of earshot and then exhaled with relief.

"Whoa that was close. I'm lucky Chopper's more gullible than even Luffy." Usopp then turned back to Shomo, who was confused by what had just taken place. "It's not important." Usopp sighed and then smiled again. "So! You were talking about Oimo and Kashi! How are those guys?" Okaku moved closer to the shore to listen to the conversation being started between the human and giant.

~*~

"MESHI~ MESHI~ MESHI~!!!" Luffy sang as he jumped headlong into the bar and started to steal food from unsuspecting pirates left and right. Sanji and Zoro attempted to stop him by holding back their rubber captain's arms, legs, and head, but it was no use as Luffy continued to slip from their grasp. Chicken, steak, bread, all disappeared from full plates in the blink of an eye. Brook noticed a waitress nearby and went over to see if he could see her panties while Franky went to the bar to get a cola and a treat for Chopper, who trotted along side him in his deer form. Nami sighed and shook her head while Robin chuckled at the boys who had turned the bar into chaos within moments.

However, the Navigator was far from entertained as she rubbed her forehead. "How can they get so out of hand so quickly?!" Just then the waitress raced away from Brook with a scream as the musician stood and watched her run away with a clueless expression.

"Was it something I said? YOHOHO!!!" Sanji directed Nami and Robin to a table they were able to get thanks to their foolish captain almost biting off the hand of one man who had had a huge rib he had been eating. The crew sat down apart from Usopp when a new waitress came by and took the group's orders. Brook looked around, surprised not to see the other woman he had talked with minutes before. "Excuse me miss, where is that other waitress the was here a moment ago?"

"Oh, she said that she had seen a ghost- a skeleton in fact- and ran out screaming. My boss gave me the shift, thinking I would be better suited for the situation." Nami looked at the girl's arm and saw a strange symbol that snaked up from her elbow and onto her back. There was a skull with cross bones that twisted and had pointed ends like crystals.

"I hope you don't mind me asking… but what is that tattoo you have?" The girl smiled sweetly and flipped her hair behind her ear.

"You'll find out after you've eaten your meal. My grand father would like to speak with you." The girl then took the last of the orders after Luffy continuously cheered for meat, and then walked away. Nami crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow curiously. Robin noticed the suspicion on the navigator's face and decided to see what Nami thought.

"What do you believe she meant by that Navigator-san?"

"I'm not sure. But I think that symbol is probably the guilds. Just a guess though." Luffy looked around at the other pirates with a smile and his stomach growled.

"Oh. I'm still hungry!"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Zoro barked. Luffy then noticed a man staring at him from the corner. His face was hidden by the shadow from his hat but the straw-hat captain could tell the man was looking right at him.

"Who's that guy?" Luffy asked. A man sitting behind Luffy looked over at the man with the hat and shrugged.

"Nobody knows. He showed up about a week ago and has been here since, watching everybody in it. He's probably just some nut." The man then turned back to his meal and talked with the other pirate at the table. Luffy looked back at the man with the hat and blinked. The man then stood up, pushed away an empty mug and made his way towards the bar's exit. Luffy felt like confronting him but an appetizer plate was brought to the table and his thoughts were quickly turned towards the food in front of him.

Shomo stopped a few feet from the bar and smiled at Usopp, who was now on his shoulder. "YOU'RE NOT BAD KID!! ANY NAKAMA OF KASHI AND OIMO IS A NAKAMA OF MINE, SO IF YOU NEED ANYTHING JUST HOLLER!! … SOGEKING! HAHAHA!!!" Usopp smiled with a nod.

"Thanks Shomo! Just remember… not a word about Sogeking around Luffy and Chopper."

"YOU HAVE MY WORD." Usopp then slipped onto the giant's hand and then jumped down to the ground. Shomo stood back up and waved back to his new long-nosed nakama before stomping away towards the gate. Okaku smiled up at Usopp from the water that stretched through a small river that curled up near the bar.

"You're lucky! Shomo rarely likes people. He even calls some of the best pirates 'posers'! Heh!" Usopp rubbed his nose proudly.

"I guess I'm in the giants circle now!! HAHA!!! That rules!" Usopp was surprised when a man with his face hidden beneath the shadows over his hat walked from the bar and ran right into the sniper. Usopp barely caught himself and then turned to see the man continuing to walk away like nothing had ever happened. "O-Oi! Watch where you're-!" It was to late to show his irritation towards the man as he was quickly out of earshot. Usopp huffed and rubbed his shoulder. "Who was that jerk?"

"Usopp!!" Usopp looked in the bar and saw Chopper and Luffy waving to him from the building carved into the rock wall of the guild. Okaku nodded and prepared to depart back under the water.

"Thanks for showing us in Okaku!" Usopp called out as the fish nodded happily.

"Not a problem! I will see you all later! I have to finish my shift." The rainbow fish dove into the blue water and swam off as Usopp hurried into the bar. He quickly pulled up an empty chair and sat down with his crew who was already fighting back Luffy as he tried to snag every single piece of food at the table. Zoro was asleep, Sanji was swooning over Robin, asking her if she needed another drink, Franky was chugging his cola, Brook burped loudly, Chopper was trying to pull a piece of food from Luffy's mouth, and Nami was trying to stab Luffy's hand with a fork as it snakes across each plate trying to grab more food. Usopp shook his head and looked at the menu. _Sure I might not get to EAT any of my food but I might as well try._

~*~

"Where are you going?" A man asked from the shore as he took a drag from his long cigarette.

"The Captain and our good old band of nakama drank every last drop of booze and now they're making me go to get more. Plus, we need more food, and you said we needed to get more medical supplies anyway. I might as well pick it up all at once." The other said as he untied the last rope that hung onto the side of a medium sized boat that was floating on top of the water.

"You'd better be careful. The marines have tripled their guard on that island and I've heard they're thinking of having a war as soon as they find the guild." The man looked at the water thoughtfully and the other could read his nakama's expression like a book.

"You think they've already found it?"

"I don't see how they couldn't… So like I said, be careful." The man nodded and made sure his rifle and musket were with him.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm invincible!" The man chuckled before jumping onto the boat and pushing off into the water. "Oh, and by the way, tell our damn captain to not eat the entire island just because he's hungry. Heh. He can wait."

"At least it'll give them some time to sober up for once."

~*~

"We won't say another goodbye again…"

HELLO!!!! XD Man it's been a while since I've had time to do any writing of any sort. Between school, portfolio stuff for art, musical practice, and many other miscellaneous things I think I was about to go crazy. But now I had a break and felt like writing this chapter. It was short, but I meant for it to be. I couldn't explain too much. But I did leave you with some good questions didn't I? ^^

Well, hope you like the chapter and Luffy's crazy riot for food, Usopp's quick lie for Chopper, (^^ The little guy is just so cute when he's clueless.), and Brook panty failure.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(If you want. XD)


	6. A Forgotten Night and the Guild

Luffy's eyes met fiercely with his opponent… A hush came over the bar as the two stared, unmoving. Luffy could feel his fingers twitch slightly but he never looked away from his rival… Beads of sweat rolled down their faces…There was no movement… But then, in an instant the other man's hand moved at the speed of light! Luffy matched his speed with his rubber cat-like reflexes and his hand snapped forward! In the blink of an eye… the outcome was obvious…

Luffy had gotten the last piece of meat from Usopp and shoved it in his mouth in a matter of milliseconds. The captain laughed triumphantly as Usopp slumped back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I let you win." He huffed. "That was my food too…" Luffy simply kept laughing and Usopp pushed off from his chair, screaming, "THAT'S IT!!" The sniper tackled his captain as the two fell to the floor and Usopp caught Luffy in a headlock. Just across the table Nami hid her face in her arms grumbling about how idiotic the two were as they beat on each other for fun.

"Ah, that was quite delicious!" Brook sighed happily as he rubbed his missing abdomen. Zoro yawned after taking the final sip of his sake and then leaned back in his chair.

"Not bad. Much better than the Love-Cook's dishes." Sanji looked furiously over at Zoro and chewed on the end of his cigarette.

"Why don't you go take a hike Marimo? Then at least we'll be 100 percent sure you'll disappear because of your stupidity."

"WHY YOU-!" The cook and swordsman were about to engage in their usual battle until the waitress came to the table with a smile.

"How was you're meal?" She asked kindly.

"It was GREAT!!" Luffy said, still in Usopp's headlock.

"Yeah, and only YOU would know that LUFFY!!" Usopp growled before the two of them started laughing. Nami sighed and pulled at her hair lightly.

"PLEASE ignore them." Nami sighed to the waitress who merely chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry. I've seen MUCH worse. But please, if you are done my grandfather will see you now." The waitress said with a motion to a set of stairs near the back of the bar. Sanji was suddenly in front of the waitress and had hearts bulging from his eye socket.

"Will you be joining us my dear? Your radiance and beauty would make me go ANYWHERE!!" Sanji sang.

"U-um…" The waitress took a small step back from the man who was right in her face while Nami stood up and then started to pull Sanji back like a dog.

"IGNORE THIS BAKA ALSO." Nami snarled as she continued to drag the blond cook away.

"Who is your grandfather?" Robin asked inquisitively.

"He is a retired captain and the leader and founder of this guild! Whenever big names like your crew come here he likes to meet with them and explain how we run certain aspects of this island. So please, if you would follow me." The waitress turned as the crew gave each other curious looks and then stood from the table. Usopp and Luffy were still on the ground when Sanji gave them a quick kick across their heads and told them to get off of the floor and hurry up. The cook then walked away with the group leaving the two nakama sitting on the floor rubbing the new lumps on their skulls.

Luffy leapt to his feet and pulled Usopp up from the ground before the two rushed to join the others. The two passed a wall filled with bounty posters and Luffy immediately pointed out Shanks and Yasopp. Usopp smiled at the pictures but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his skull. He brought his hand to his forehead when Luffy noticed the pain on his sniper's face. "You okay Usopp?"

"Y-yeah… Sanji must have kicked me extra hard over the head…" He cringed again when the pain struck him again and he felt like he was about to pass out. He stumbled forward and closed his eyes… A familiar scene slowly came back to him…

_Syrup Village… I was sitting on the roof with him… The stars were really bright that night and you could hear the waves down by the shore… Good old peaceful Syrup…_

_"I'm going to be going away with my friend Shanks for a while… Usopp." I looked up at dad, not understanding what he meant. I was too young._

_ "Away?" I asked, only being able to use a word at a time at 10 months old. He nodded. He looked up at the stars and then rubbed his eyes. _

_ "I know it's hard to understand… But… I've always wanted to be-!"_

_ "A pirate?" I asked, finishing his thought. _

_ "Heh… Yeah… A pirate… I still don't understand how you even knew Shanks was a pirate when I was trying to hide it from your mom." He sniffed and held me closer, rubbing my hair softly. "Your mom is the best mom in the world, you know that?" I nodded. "And she'll always take care of you. So you need to listen to her, okay?" I nodded again. He hugged me fondly and started to cry. I could hear it in his voice. "This has always been my dream… to be a pirate… to become one of the best snipers in the world… And to make it happen… I have to leave… I-I love you… I'm going to miss you… so much! Usopp!!" I smiled and hugged his arms._

_ "Daddy! Pirate!" I cheered. Dad started crying again, hiding it behind a laugh as we sat on the roof. I didn't understand… I didn't know he was leaving so soon… I didn't know I would lose them both…_

"USOPP~!! WAKE UP! DON'T DIE!!" Usopp opened his eyes and found Luffy shaking him by his shoulders. His head snapped back and forth which didn't help the sniper's dizziness.

"Luf-fy!! I-am-FINE!!! Stop-shak-ing-ME!!!!" Luffy stopped as Usopp's head went limp and his mouth was left wide open, the world spinning around him.

"Usopp! You're okay!! Man, you scared me!" Usopp noticed he was on the ground with his legs at a strange angle, like they had collapsed in. Luffy helped his sniper to sit back against the wall behind him. "I was asking you what was wrong when you wouldn't say anything! Then all of a sudden you fell on the floor!" Usopp rubbed his head, feeling dizzy and not remembering anything that had happened. "Are you okay?" Luffy asked seriously.

"Yeah..."

"Don't lie."

"I just… remembered something… I forgot. It was a long time ago though…"

"LUFFY! USOPP! Where are you two?" The boys heard Nami call them from the top of the stairs as she made her way back down, shoes clanking on the stone steps. She suddenly appeared in the stair well but was surprised to find Usopp on the floor, pale and looking like he had seen a ghost or something, and Luffy looking at him with a serious concern. "What's going on? Are you alright Usopp?!" Usopp was the first to nod and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a weird headache and passed out for a minute. Nothing to worry about." Nami shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about? …I told you, you were going to make yourself sick!" Nami sighed as Usopp moved to stand. The dizziness was still lingering in his head but started to go away as long as he remembered to breath. Luffy carefully helped Usopp up from the floor and made sure he was stable and wouldn't fall over by putting his nakama's arm over his shoulder.

"You want to go back to the ship?" Luffy asked.

"Nah, I'm fine now!" Usopp said with a huge grin. Luffy smiled back as Nami sighed and made her way back up the stairs with the boys behind her.

"Well… if you say so. Okay, let's go and get with the others." Nami said. Luffy refused to let Usopp walk without his aid so the sniper submitted and steadied himself against his captain. His eyes met with his father's bounty that disappeared around the corner and then shook his head before looking straight ahead. The staircase spiraled up and up with rock walls on both sides and small torches lighting the way through the passage.

A few moments later they had reached the top and Nami pushed open a wooden door in front of them. The three pirates walked into a room that was lighted by small crystals growing from the ground and ceiling. There were bookshelves on the left and right, filled with thick books of every color and a few trinkets lying in front of them. A large table with maps, pens, and even a few rifles sat in one corner and there were many swords hung on the walls. The crew was standing at the front of a long table, looking at an old man who was looking through a large hole in the wall that overlooked the guild.

He must have heard the three pirates enter when the man turned around and smiled. "Ah, straw-hat Luffy! I have heard a lot about you my boy. You and your crew here." The old man had a short white beard, and he had a suit covered with belts and straps that held two gun holsters and a sword on his back. He held a cane in both hands and smiled kindly to his guests. Usopp blinked at the weapons the older man was carrying. _I'm surprised they aren't snapping his back in two…_

"And please, let me welcome you to the pirates guild. My name is Tomodo. As I'm sure my granddaughter has told you, I wanted to let you know the… restrictions and guidelines we have here at the guild. Just to the east of the guild is a town," The older man handed a small map to Nami as the navigator took it and found the entire lay out of the island they were on. The guild was on the far west side, within a large group of mountains, and then a huge structure was depicted on an outcrop of the mountains. "That building there is a marine headquarters that was set up here not too long ago. After the war the marines attacked the island, capturing any and all pirates who were not already in the guild. I had made the guild years and years before this occurred and so when people and pirates fled I lead them here, and we were able to hide the location of the guild from the invading marines. Now the town is mainly common travelers, all under the threat of the marines. Even if someone KNOWS a pirate or is RELATED to our kind they are immediately taken by the marines and interrogated."

"Jeez…" Franky sighed with a shake of his head. "Those marine bastards just don't want to give up do they?"

"Indeed." Tomodo said with a sigh and then turned to the opening in the stonewalls. He was fingering a large sparkling gem, one much like the radiant crystals that grew all around, as he looked at the many ships and pirates below. "So many have been taken and even tortured. It truly is a tragic fact…" The old man then turned back to the crew. "But this new prison may just become the marine's newest mega-prison… Much like **Impel Down**." Luffy immediately felt a chill run down his spine from anger and cruel memories that he would never forget. Usopp patted him on the shoulder solemnly. "Ah… I'm very sorry. A tender topic…" Tomodo cleared his throat and tried to lighten the mood. "But, for now we are doing all we can to protect the pirates that come through here like yourselves." Robin suddenly stepped forward slightly as the crew looked at her.

"If you do not mind me asking… I heard that there is a rumor circulating about a war on this island… between the pirates of this guild and the marines. Is it true?" Tomodo sighed and put his hands behind his back, once again turning to the hole in the wall. This time there was a much longer silence until the man's shoulders tensed.

"I hope not… We believe that the marines are beginning to catch on to our plan to protect incoming pirates and the people of the town… And I fear there may be spies among the visitors. But there is nothing I can do about that now…" He turned back to the straw-hats. "If there is going to be a war then it will either be started by the marines taking outrageous or destructive action… or by rebellion. Either way we will not be able to run from it. A war could become imminent in a split second during these times."

"Well then, we'll help!" Luffy suddenly blurted out. Tomodo looked up with surprise and found the captain grinning happily. The old man couldn't help but chuckle, remembering when he had been so carefree and optimistic.

"Thank you very much. We could use your amazing strengths if such an event would begin." Chopper started to pray that it wouldn't, but did not show any fear as he tightened his expression and puffed out his chest.

"I have one question." Sanji interjected. "We're really out of supplies and need to get more if we're going to get to the next island. But… if there are marines all over the place how are we supposed to get them?"

"A very insightful question. If you are going to get supplies from the town I would suggest that only one of you go."

"What? But… isn't that dangerous?! What if that person gets caught?!" Tomodo shook his head.

"Then there is nothing to be done. Many pirates have been captured and then their crews went to free them… but ended up in the same predicament. But, if you are to go at the same time then you WILL be found. Especially with the large bounties and reputations that you all have." The crew looked at each other nervously but Tomodo continued. "And you are not allowed to go to the town at night. Although it would give you extra cover the marines are on constant patrol through the night and all of the shops are closed. But for now, you can stay for as long as you would like. Some of the pirates here may have items to trade, but many of them are also here to get supplies, so the town is your best bet."

"No problem! We can handle it! Right guys?" Luffy said happily but his crew was not as buoyant as they shook their heads.

~*~

After the meeting was finished Tomodo asked Luffy to stay behind as the crew walked back down to the bar. Usopp closed the door behind him but stopped when he heard Tomodo ask, "You are good friends with the Red-Haired pirate, Shanks, aren't you?" Usopp turned around sharply and leaned his ear against the door.

"Yeah! Shanks is my hero! …Why?! Do you know him?!" There was a short pause.

"Yes, I do. I have known him for quite a while, and he has come to the guild from time to time."

"REALLY?! WHOOHOO!!! When's he coming back?!" Well, that is what he wanted me to tell you…" Yet another pause. "He wanted me to tell you that he would not be returning to the guild and neither would his crew." Usopp's heart sunk.

"Huh? Why not?"

"You see, he was worried that his massive and powerful crew would put the pirate's guild and the town on the island in peril. I agree with him. They are such a big name in this age, with so many bounties, that it may be too risky to travel here. With so many people the marines would either recognize the crew or the ship would be seen entering the guild from a far distance. He didn't want to take that chance… I hope you understand." There was another pause.

"Yeah… It's okay! Shanks is doing what's best for everybody! That sounds like him!" Usopp slumped down onto the stair in front of the door and sighed.

_Well… Dad's not here, huh? I guess… I'll just have to wait a while longer. _Usopp leaned back against the door but was surprised when he started to fall backwards… _Wha?_ The door suddenly flung open, giving way behind the sniper, who fell onto his back with a loud thud. He closed his eyes painfully and then looked up and behind him to see Luffy and Tomodo looking at him with surprise. "Uhhh… How's it going in here?"

Luffy smiled as he walked over and helped Usopp up from the ground. Tomodo smiled kindly. "Were you listening to our conversation long nose-san?"

"N-no! Just making sure no one was going to interrupt your meeting!" Usopp lied. Luffy chuckled.

"I see! Now, I am very sorry but I do not believe I know your name. You wouldn't be Soge--!"

"NOPE! My name's captain Usopp!! One of the bravest snipers and pirates in the world! I'm friends with Sogeking but… we have no relation!" Usopp said the words so quickly that Tomodo and Luffy barely caught what he was saying but the old pirate laughed.

"Very well!"

"I almost forgot," Luffy said, "Usopp's dad is in Shanks's crew! Yasopp! You know him?" Luffy asked as Usopp looked at Tomodo with peaked interest. The man rubbed his white beard thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes!! Yasopp! One of the greatest snipers I have yet to see! The pirates here would dare him to shoot random targets in the guild, even one of the radiant crystals down near the docks, and he never missed!… I heard him talking about you the few times I saw him in fact! I am very pleased to meet you boys." Usopp and Luffy smiled at each other, giddy with excitement at even the thought of Yasopp and Shanks. "I want to wish you both the best of luck to find them."

"Thanks!!" Luffy and Usopp chimed together. Luffy's stomach started to growl viciously as the captain rubbed it. "I'm hungry!" Luffy straightened his straw hat and then smiled. "Come on Usopp! Let's go and get some more food!! See you later Ojii-san!!" In a split second Luffy raced from the room and made his way down the stairs with happiness welling up in his soul. _Shanks, Shanks, SHANKS!!! I'm going to meet Shanks SOON!!!_

"Well then, you had better join him before he tears that bar to shreds!" Tomodo laughed. Usopp nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Usopp-san…" the long nose looked back at the man who was standing behind his desk. "I wanted you to know that your father talked about you over and over. I am sure you will meet with him very soon." Usopp looked at his boots and then back at Tomodo with a smile.

"Arigatou." The sniper then walked back down the stairs after his captain. Tomodo turned back to the hole in the wall and looked at all of the pirates, flags, and ships down below. All of them were talking happily… Bonding with their nakama… living and celebrating as if there was no tomorrow.

_ If only the marines could see… who pirates truly are._

~*~

"You'll live forever with me…"

Yosh! Another chapter! Happy day! I had a lot of fun with this one! Especially when Luffy was shaking Usopp back and forth and his head was about to fall of. AND when Luffy and Usopp were fighting over food, which nearly resulted Sanji and Zoro fighting as well. XD Hope you like it! (This one was mainly to focus on how the guild works and what's happened in the past)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

(If you want. XD)


	7. One Thing After Another

The crew later returned to the Thousand Sunny after getting their fill of food at the bar… actually, **Luffy** got his fill. The others simply watched in awe as their captain almost ate a man after the simple customer had tried to snatch his meal from Luffy's hand. Sanji and Zoro were given the honor of pulling the now slobber covered man from the bottomless pit that was their captain. By the time the crew returned to the ship the lights of the crystals glowed softly through the darkness, leading them back to their ship. The water was completely still and only faint conversations and the sound of frogs or insects could be heard. It was completely peaceful. Nami stretched her arms over her head with a yawn as she climbed the stairs to her room. Robin followed behind as the boys walked off to the men's quarters. None of them would have to keep watch with so much security, which each and every one of the straw-hats adored.

"Good night guys!" Nami called down before walking away to her room. Robin waved to the boys and then followed, shutting the door behind her.

"GOOD NIGHT NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN CHWAN!!! IF YOU NEED ANYTHING JUST CALL FOR ME MY ANGELS!!" Zoro smacked Sanji over the head, but they were too tired to quarrel as the men retired to their quarters. Usopp quickly fell onto his bed with a sigh and rolled onto his side. He had a headache again, and the only thing that sounded appealing was sleep. Luffy leapt up into the bunk above Usopp with a smile before stretching his arm over to light switch, which he flicked off.

"Night guys!" Luffy said before burrowing underneath his sheets, fully content and excited for their next day in the guild.

"Night." The men replied before the room went silent. After a few minutes the snoring started and Usopp was left with the constant pounding on his skull.

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! _Usopp clutched the bounty of his father tightly as he shoved his face into the pillow. _It'll be better in the morning… just go to sleep… go to sleep… go to sleep… go to… sleep… go…to…_

…

_I opened my eyes and saw a man with dreadlocks standing with a rifle… He was standing there… In front of me… between me and a man with guns… _

_What's going on?! STOP!! Don't do this!! PLEASE!!!_

_The man with the guns grew… His shadow looming over me and the man in front of me. His eyes were piercing… I couldn't breath. Long spikes fired from the guns and blocked out the sun. I couldn't move… The spikes screamed through the air… and plummeted into the man standing in front of me. Blood… blood… The spikes struck the ground after going through the man's body. My heart was racing. Tears filled my eyes. _

_NO~!!!!! PLEASE NO!!!!! WHY?!?!?! WHY COULDN'T I DO SOMETHING?!?!?! _

_Please wake up please wake up please wake up please wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_My hands were covered in blood… I looked at the man at my knees… his body was ripped to shreds… his face was almost just like mine…Dad…The monster was laughing… I couldn't breath… I screamed but nothing came out… _

_DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! GET UP!!!!!!!!!_

_The spikes filled the air again… I was going to die…_

_WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Usopp felt a sudden pain hit him in the chest as he opened his eyes with a start. He was on the ground, hyperventilating, with figures moving towards him in the dark. There was a loud ringing in his ears as he scrambled away from a pair of hands coming at him from the shadows. His head hit his bunk but he quickly grabbed his kabuto, always knowing where it was for such occasions. His heart was about to practically explode out of his chest as he fumbled with the straps on his weapon. By the time he aimed two hands grabbed his arms and forced his back against the wall. Usopp was petrified. _What the hell is going on?!?! Please make it stop!! Am I still stuck in a nightmare or something?!?! WAKE UP!!!_

"OI!!! USOPP!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" _H-Huh?_ Usopp stopped struggling and looked at the person holding him back. _S-S-Sanji?!_ "Calm down!! It's just me!!" Usopp realized he still had his kabuto aimed straight at his nakama's head as his eyes widened.

_W-what the hell am I doing?!_ He thought as he let his weapon fall from his hands and Sanji released the sniper's arms slowly. The lights suddenly came on as Usopp shut his eyes tightly and then nervously opened them. He was on the ground, Sanji was on one knee in front of him, the others had gotten out of bed and were looking at their sniper worriedly. Usopp noticed then how much his body was shaking and sweat was running down his forehead. "G-guys…" Chopper walked over to Usopp quickly as Sanji stood up and gave the doctor some space. Chopper put his hoof to Usopp's clammy forehead and studied the sniper's face.

"Are you okay Usopp?!" Chopper asked anxiously. "You feel like you could have a fever! Are you feeling alright?" Usopp nodded… not exactly sure how he felt himself. Luffy leapt down from his bunk and landed next to Usopp. The captain put his hand on his shoulder, his face extremely serious. Usopp tried to shrug him away but the captain's grip stayed firm.

"It's okay. Just relax." Luffy said as he patted Usopp's shoulder and the sniper exhaled. Usopp nodded and Sanji stood up, lifting an unlit cigarette to his mouth.

"What the heck happened?" Franky asked from behind. "One minute you were yelling and then you slammed onto the floor! What did you--?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!" Usopp barked back, surprised at his own tone… but what he saw… He just wanted to forget it. Never think about it again… Make it disappear. The room was silent and Usopp could feel the stares coming from his crew. "S-sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize." Usopp was surprised when he realized who was talking… Zoro. "You don't have to explain it to us if you don't want to. Some things don't ever have to be thought out a second time." Zoro said before lying back against the pillow on his bunk. Luffy smiled and nodded before standing, putting his hand out to Usopp who took it, still shaking. The sniper steadied himself against the wall and looked at his feet and then up at Luffy and Chopper with an embarrassed smile.

"Nobody's going to get any sleep anymore with me around." Usopp chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I beg to differ Usopp-san. Yohoho! I'm sure we could all sleep through a hurricane. YOHOHO!!!" The others laughed along with Brook as Usopp slowly moved towards the door.

"Okay, Usopp I need to check to make sure-!" Chopper turned to find the door closing quietly and Usopp no longer in the room. "Us-Usopp! Wait!" The doctor moved for the door but Luffy stopped him. The reindeer looked up at his captain with wide eyes. "Luffy! Usopp needs to relax with all of these things going on! He shouldn't just walk around alone!" Luffy looked at the door and then jumped back into his bunk, tilting his hat over his eyes.

"None of us can help him. I can tell he just needs to be alone for a while." The room once again fell silent as the men looked at each other and Sanji sat on his bunk, lighting the cigarette that now had teeth marks imprinted on the bud.

"He was scared… And not like normal… That was terror." Sanji said thoughtfully. "…He kept moaning dead… who do you think died?" The crew was clueless as they sat in the room, lost in their own questions and thoughts. Meanwhile Usopp continued to pace around in circles near a secluded area near the water. _No way… It was just a nightmare and that's all it'll ever be… I don't care what I have to do… I will NEVER let that happen… I'll DIE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!! _Usopp fell onto the ground and stared at the giant crystal growing from the top of the dome, the light glittering softly from far above his head. He laid there until the first pirates started to come from their ships and the structures and buildings built into the walls. As he stood he looked behind him and saw the Sunny in the distance and Nami and Chopper looking for him over the railing of the ship. Then he noticed something else… A scratch on the radiant crystal next to him. He could tell it was made by a bullet. All he could think about was what the old man who had told him; that his dad had hit a radiant crystal back when he visited the guild after a bet. _No way. That's way too ironic. _Usopp walked back to the ship and quickly came up with a story to get his nakama off of his back about the incident.

"Well, you see I was fighting a huge sea king in this dream of mine. And, as amazing as it may sound, it was so huge and monstrous that even I was afraid…"

* * *

"IT'S HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!"

Luffy stormed out of the galley, panting with a look of horror spread across his face. "WE'RE COMPLETELY OUT OF FOOD!!!!!!!!" Sanji walked out behind the captain and nodded to confirm Luffy's story.

"Yep. We're totally out. And unfortunately we can't buy food here. I checked last night and the entire guild is low on stock. I guess we're just going to have to go into town to get what we need." Sanji said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"And I need more medicines!" Chopper said nervously. "If anything happens I don't have much to work with."

"Oh boy… That doesn't sound good." Usopp said as he boarded the ship. The crew stared at him, not saying anything but Usopp just smiled. "Stop giving me that look!!" Luffy ran over to his best friend and grabbed his shoulders.

"WE'RE OUT OF FOOD USOPP!!!!!" Luffy screamed in a panic.

"I know, I know!! EVERYONE heard you Luffy!" Usopp said which made the crew relax. They turned their attentions back to the issue at hand.

"Well. I guess that means that we'll just have to go up into that town outside of the guild." Nami said.

"U-um, if I may interject!" The crew was surprised as Okaku suddenly flopped onto the deck, his scales glittering.

"FISH!!!! GET IT SANJI!!!! COOK IT!!!!" Luffy instructed his cook before Nami came over and slammed her fist over his head. Robin stepped forward and wrapped a set of arms around her captain to make sure he stayed put.

"Good morning Okaku-san! Yoho!" Brook welcomed warmly.

"What's up rainbow fish-bro?" Franky asked.

"I must explain. You see, I heard that you were all going to go into the town correct?"

"Yes. We need a lot of supplies." Nami said. "And we-"

"You cannot do so." Okaku said bluntly as the crew looked at him with confusion.

"Why's that?" Usopp asked.

"Well… you see there is a rule in this guild that if you are to go into town you are not allowed to go with your entire crew, or even two people. One of you must go alone." The crew was surprised by the fish's rule.

"Why?" Robin asked, obviously intrigued.

"So many crews have been lost because the marines noticed them the moment they stepped into town. If two people go it is just as dangerous depending on how well known the visiting crew is. And with a world renowned crew like yours it is almost impossible for you all to go undetected. That is why only one person may go." The crew looked at each other wondering who would be the sad sap who had to go to get every item they would need to continue their journey.

"Usopp! You can go!" Luffy cheered and Usopp felt a chill run down his spine.

"M-m-m-m-m-me?!?! WHY ME?!?!" Usopp cried.

"You don't have a bounty yet so the marines won't notice you!!" Luffy said with a huge grin.

"Oh! That's a great idea Luffy!!" Chopper said happily. The crew slapped their foreheads at their captain and doctor.

_Will they EVER understand?_

"But they do have a point." Sanji said. "If Usopp goes he won't be detected as easily. As for the rest of us we're marked so bad a blind man could see us in a storm."

"Why don't YOU go Sanji? The marines won't notice YOU either!" Usopp said. Sanji immediately gave the sniper a swift kick over the head and then walked away, leaving Usopp writhing in pain on the ground. "But what if the marines get me?! What happens then?!" The crew had the same question and looked to Okaku.

"If you are captured then there is nothing we can do without sparking a war on this island. It would be up to your crew to rescue you but it would most likely be too late. And the guild would not get involved… Many have disappeared this way." Usopp felt sick to his stomach and tried to think of a way out of it… but nothing was in his brain but _I do NOT want to die just for a few SUPPLIES~!!_

"I'll go with him and just stay hidden." Zoro said, not wanting Usopp to go alone.

"No. Only one person may go. Even if you were to stay incredibly hidden the risk would be too great." The crew was silent once again, looking at their sniper who's knees were starting to knock together. Luffy was starting to rethink his idea.

"I don't want anyone to go if it means there's a chance that they could get captured!" The captain said.

"But… if we don't get all the things we need… then we won't be able to make it to the next island… It's almost a week away…" Nami said with nervous look to Usopp. The sniper and navigator looked at each other for a moment until Usopp sighed.

"Well… can't argue with that logic now can I?" The sniper stepped forward and swallowed hard. "Everybody make a list of what you need. I'm going to go into that town."

* * *

Usopp started preparing for his journey into the town as he made sure every bit of ammo he had was stuffed into his kabuto. He looked around his workshop thoughtfully, thinking everything through. _Maybe this'll get my mind off of dad anyway. And as much as I don't want to admit it… I'm the only one who can do this. It's not as exciting as it was with Perona or anything… But this is important. I can't mess up or I'm dead. _He then thought about what Okaku had said to him after the decision had been made. _"When you return you have to be absolutely sure that you are not being followed or seen. The marines must not know the location of the guild."_ Usopp came up with the plan to use smoke stars but when he reached into his bag he almost shrieked. _OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!! I'M OUT OF SMOKE STARS!!!_

Just then there was a knock at the door that made Usopp jump. "C-come in." The door creaked open and quickly closed behind the visitor… "Nami! What's up?" Nami's fists were tight and shaking as she stepped forward.

"Don't go." She said quietly. "Please don't go out there. It's not that I don't believe that you can do something like this… but I can't see you get captured! None of us can! We'll find another way!" Nami pleaded.

"But you said it yourself! The next island is a week away! If I don't go then we won't have enough to get there. And you know Luffy. He'll probably eat the ship at this rate-!" Usopp turned and was surprised when Nami caught him in a hug. He could feel her heart beat against his chest and her arms were trembling.

"I just… I just don't want you to go… baka." Usopp was frozen for a minute as he tried to contemplate what he was supposed to do in such a situation. He then softly put his arms around her and smiled.

"I'll be okay. I promise I won't get in too much trouble."

"You swear to me that you won't get hurt…" There was a silence.

"I swear."

"Usopp!" Sanji called from up on deck. Usopp jumped away from Nami's hug, prepared for the cook to suddenly break into the room and kill him where he stood. "Okaku says you need to head out before the marines step up their enforcement around the perimeter! You'd better hurry!" Usopp felt his knees shaking again and Nami smiled.

"You'll be fine captain Usopp." She assured the sniper as he put his bag and kabuto on his back.

"I don't know. I think I caught I-don't-want-to-be-killed-by-marines-on-this-island-while-going-to-get-supplies disease." Nami chuckled and pulled on Usopp's wrist as the two walked from the workshop.

"It's too late now. And you had better keep your promise." Nami said.

"Okay…" _I'll try…_

_

* * *

_

_YAWN!! Oh this is boring. _A man tapped his foot against the wood of the small ship he was on. He sat up and looked around at the unending blue ocean. "How long can this take? Damn the captain and those bunch of free loaders for drinking EVERYTHING." He fingered his rifle and noticed two names he had carved on the wooden handle of the gun were starting to fade. He took out a knife and started to etch the letters back into the wood. The day dragged on at the same pace until he looked back out at the horizon and saw his destination coming into view. Storm clouds were also starting to gather just beyond the island and its tall peaks. Seagulls cawed over head as they drifted along with the ship and the spray of the ocean hit his face. "Okay. I'll go in, get out… Maybe I'll get a drink at the bar or something. I deserve SOMETHING for being the dang errand boy of this whole occasion." He could feel a few rain drops fall from the darkening sky as he pulled his hood over his head and put his long musket on his back. "Haven't been here in a while. I hope that whole war thing is just a rumor."

* * *

We'll be together, someday… I heard somedaymight be today…

* * *

Oh my goodness I haven't updated this in forever. Excuse my slacking. XD I've had ACT's, projects, prom, art shows, comics, and too many other things occupying my time to count. So, what'd you think of the chapter? The entire nightmare scene was really fun and Luffy freaking out because there wasn't any food was fun to write too. And aw, the part with Nami and Usopp turned out cuter than I intended it to. I love that pairing for some reason. (can you tell? XD) And now Usopp has to take his life in his own hands. 0-o Oh boy.

Hope you like the chapter! I'll try to get the next one out in a more decent amount of time. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

(If you want to)


	8. The Marines and the Sniper

"THIS IS AS FAR AS YOU ALL CAN GO STRAW-HAT CREW." Shomo informed the small humans below him. Luffy looked around curiously at the space the giant had led them to. There was a large pool of water in the middle of the nearly silent space and the cave walls still climbed far above them. The crystals led to a path that led into pure darkness, swallowing the ground and crystals into the black. Usopp pulled his bag tightly over his shoulder and swallowed nervously. This was it. He turned and saw all of his nakama looking at him with concern. The thoughts rolled through his head over and over like a tape…

_Is this the last time I'll see them?… What if the marines catch me? What am I going to do then? _The sniper shook his head and gave them a confident smile. "Don't worry guys. I'll be back before you know it! I know it's hard to be without the brave Captain Usopp-sama for even a few minutes, but it is necessary in this case." The others chuckled and nodded.

"Actually it'll be a nice break from you long nose." Sanji said as he lit another cigarette.

"It'll be a lot quieter, that's for sure." Zoro said as the crew laughed.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny you two." Usopp growled before turning to Shomo. "Well, I guess I'm ready to head out!" Luffy wanted to stop him… The captain thought about Water 7… Shabondy… He couldn't see his best friend leave AGAIN. Usopp could feel the nervous tension coming from his captain and looked back. "Don't worry. I'm coming back." The sniper then stepped forward and climbed onto Shomo's before the giant walked down a deep dark hall, only lit with a few crystals. The giant disappeared with the straw-hat sniper and the area was so silent that a pin could have been heard dropping. Slowly the crew started to return to the ship.

"He will be alright captain-san." Robin said with reassurance as she passed Luffy. Brook nodded silently and followed behind the archeologist. Franky sighed and tilted his sunglasses back onto his nose.

"Nothing we can do now… Just trust aniki." Franky walked away without another word, telling himself to believe in his own words without fail. Zoro stared at the dark passage way and had to turn away before running straight into the shadows after Usopp. He walked away, still clenching his katanas. Chopper hugged Sanji's leg tightly before the cook and doctor left for the Sunny, leaving Nami and Luffy to look into the darkness. Nami wanted to say something to help her captain but she knew that her captain would not relax until Usopp returned so she patted his shoulder and walked away behind the others.

Luffy felt like the air was trapped in his lungs as he stood there in silence. He could hear water dripping off of the walls somewhere in the large area and watched the still water glitter from the light of the crystals. He couldn't take it. He started to walk towards the large tunnel in the stonewalls after his sniper… but then stopped. _No. Usopp will be fine. And if anything happens… I won't have a problem with going to war by myself… _Luffy fumbled with his hat, passing it between his hands and nervously turning the brim with his fingers. Finally he set his hat on his head and turned away from the tunnel to follow his crew.

"HAHA! YOUR NAKAMA ALMOST DIDN'T LET YOU GO. I COULD TELL THEY WERE VERY RELUCTANT TO LET YOU GO ALONE… BUT THOSE ARE THE RULES." Shomo said as he walked forward through the darkness, knowing exactly where to go through the nearly pitch black hall. Usopp looked back at the shrinking opening with light still showing through the shadows and stared at it for a second… then looked away and sat in the palm of the giant's hand.

"They worry too much…" Usopp said with a small smile. There was a slight feeling of sadness that filled him… wondering why they were so worried about him being on his own. _Maybe it's because I'm weaker… Do they not trust that I can take care of myself in a fight?… _Usopp thought about it for a moment before chuckling. _Or are they all just worrywarts and don't want me to get hurt?… I could see either one…_

"USOPP-SAN." Shomo got Usopp's attention as the sniper looked up at the giant. "WE'RE HERE." Usopp looked down towards the ground and saw a door put right into the side of the rock wall. Shomo folded his arms and lifted the sniper up to his eye level. "NOW THEN… I TRUST THAT YOU LISTENED TO OKAKU AND HIS PREACH ON THE RULES… BUT I NEED YOU TO TELL ME THEM OVER TO MAKE SURE YOU GOT IT STRAIGHT." Usopp nodded and went through the fish's entire conversation in his mind.

"Okay… So I'm supposed to get back before it gets dark. I can't be seen leaving or coming back to this spot or any of the entrances, when I'm in town I have to be as undercover as possible, I can't talk to anyone about the guild, if I'm found by the marines I can't come back here until I'm sure I'm not being followed, if I see anyone else who is getting taken by the marines I can't interfere… and everything else is up to me from there on out if I live or go to that marine jail up in the hills… Anything else?" Shomo smiled and shook his head.

"NOPE. I THINK YOU GOT IT." Shomo slowly leaned down and let Usopp off of his hand as the long noses' boots tapped on the ground at his landing. He looked at the door and then swallowed hard before looking up at the giant.

"Well… here goes nothing, right?" Usopp asked and Shomo nodded.

"GOOD LUCK MY FRIEND."

"Hey, don't worry! It's just some errands! I can do that much, right?" Usopp swallowed those words and hoped that he was right. The sniper then grabbed the knob of the door slowly, slipped out onto the other side, and closed the wooden door behind him. There was silence. He was alone and he found himself in yet another dark tunnel but could see light close by. He slowly moved towards it and stepped out of an opening and into the light. Usopp shielded his eyes from the sun that was glaring through the branches of tall trees that stretched up above him. The leaves were deep green and a few were scattered on the grass, but the area was eerily silent. No birds, no one around… only the sound of the wind. Usopp fingered the kabuto on his back and scanned the area nervously.

"Alright Captain Usopp… This is your time to shine… Just get into town and run for it… No marines are bringing me down today-!" Just before he could finish his monologue thunder blared from nearby and shook the ground at his feet. The sniper yelped and ran to a larger tree for cover, his heart beating rapidly. He anxiously looked up above the trees and saw that the blue sky was quickly being eclipsed by menacing dark gray clouds. He swallowed hard and took a few breaths. "Just thunder… no problem! Get it together!" Usopp told himself, slapping himself a little to calm down. He then looked through the trees, thinking of what direction he should take. After a few minutes of searching he found where a path had been trampled through the grass and recently covered that went from the secret entrance and deep into the forest.

Usopp nodded and quickly started to jog through the trees, stopping along the way to make sure the coast was clear. The scenery changed the farther he went he could see the ocean to his right, extending over the horizon and reflecting the deep gray color of the clouds. He could feel a slight breeze and small drops of rain fell swiftly from the sky. He stopped after running for almost twenty minutes and tried to catch his breath. "Phew! They never told me how far away this dang place is!" Usopp growled to himself. "I'll have to bring all of this stuff all the way back the way I came without getting caught!" Usopp said begrudgingly as he took the list from his pocket that his nakama had so generously written up for him. He scanned the items…

"Four turkeys, seven pounds of steak, four pounds of ham, ten whole racks of ribs… DANG IT LUFFY! WHY DID YOU WRITE EVERY SINGLE MEAT ON HERE? … Let's see… ink, spices, vegetables… I'll just cross mushrooms off of here and say I couldn't read it… paper, bandages, rubbing alcohol, vials… thymus vulgaris? Aesculus hippocastanum? Capsicum frutescens? Like anyone's going to have these, or even know what they are, Chopper!" Usopp noticed voices not far from him as he quickly hid behind the tree he was leaning against and watched from around the trunk. He noticed two marines walking through the woods from left and watched breathlessly as they walked away. _So there are the marines… and that means the town is over there… Go on one… two… three!_ Usopp sped off through the trees and finally reached a ridge that led down to a town far below. "I found it! YOSHA! Get in get out, get in get out!" The sniper found a rickety set of stairs and hurried into town. He quickly realized how many marines were around as every turn he made sent him on a mad dash for a hiding place.

At one moment he saw five coming towards him at one time and had to jump into a nearby barrel, which had some kind of liquid at the bottom. The group looked around and then walked off before the sniper jumped back out from the barrel and walked over to the nearest store to buy his first items, after emptying out the barrel's liquid from his boots. He rushed from shop to shop as the bags started to multiply and the sky turned darker. He noticed more and more marines coming around the town and patrolling down alleys, but the brave captain Usopp forged on. The town was very large with wide streets that were now empty and quiet but the shops still opened for their customers. Usopp remembered that the town was originally made for pirates but now the alleys and empty walls were covered with bounty posters and all of the windows were shut. Only locals walked down the streets, but even they seemed uneasy. Usopp now had five bags and the material was strangling his fingers as the skin turned bright red and white around his knuckles.

He continued down a path until he heard yet another group of marines coming his way as he quickly slipped behind another building. "Hold it right there!" Usopp stopped in his tracks and his heart went dead when he heard a marine calling out. He swallowed hard and turned, ready to see a whole armada behind him, with guns at the ready. But to his surprise there was no one around. Almost immediately he heard some kind of struggle beginning on the other side of the building.

"HALT!" Someone ordered.

"DADDY!" A kid?

"PLEASE STOP! DON'T-DON'T HURT MY SON! PLEASE LET HIM GO!" _What the heck is going on?_ Usopp thought to himself as he quietly set down his bags and found a way to climb a nearby drainpipe up to the roof of the building. His boots scrapped against the tiles as he crept towards the top and peered over to an alley below. There were four marines, two pulling a man with blood dripping down his face from a fresh wound on his forehead, and the other two capturing a young boy. Usopp held his breath as the older man struggled to reach the boy and continued to fight against the marines.

"You are a full fledged pirate," One of the marines growled as he continued to pull the man back. "And this boy is your son! That means that he is just as guilty of your dangerous acts against society as you are! You will both be taken to the marine's facility and interrogated!" Usopp could barely believe what he was seeing as the boy started to cry, kicking at the men who had pulled him up from the ground.

"LET ME GO!" The boy yelled. "DADDY!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" One marine barked as he prepared to hit the boy with his rifle.

"STOP!" The pirate demanded as he stopped struggling and the marine with the rifle paused. "Please… please don't hurt my son… He doesn't know anything! So please… just let him go and take me. I'm the pirate here." The marines looked at each other for a moment but the other two still did not release the boy.

"Bring him with us. Both of them will pass through the judgment of the general at the marine base."

"NO!" The pirate once again fought the marine's grip and the boy started to cry out for his father. Usopp's fists were taught and shaking. _What do I do?… What do I do?_

"If you see anyone who is being captured by the marines you are not allowed to interfere…"

Yeah but-

"_We are on the verge of war… even one slight quarrel could start an all out war for this guild…"_

_But who am I… How can I be brave, or even consider myself a man, if I let something like this happen?_

"HISSATSU~!" The marines below and the pirate and his son looked up at the top of the roof to see a long nosed teen aiming a strange giant sling shot in their direction. "MULTIPLE-KAENBOSHI!" Four pellets screamed through the air in one shot and collided with the marines who fell onto the ground from the large explosions. The pirate stood in shock as his captors plummeted onto the ground but he and his son were left untouched. Usopp leapt down from the rooftop and quickly grabbed the man by his wrist. The younger boy rushed to his father who grabbed his son and had the boy leap onto his back before the three pirates rushed into a large thicket of trees. After running a good distance Usopp and the other man stopped and hid behind a tree. The father then quickly embraced his son while Usopp kept a look out around the trunk of their hiding place.

"Are you alright Yume?" The man asked in a panic.

"I'm okay. I'm okay daddy." The boy said shakily as he held his father tighter and hid his face in the man's shirt.

"Thank you." The man said quietly to Usopp who smiled and nodded in response.

"Don't worry about it. But it isn't over. You two have to get out of here before those marines get up and call for reinforcements. Do you know the way back?" Usopp asked, checking around the tree again.

"Yeah, but we can't get through if these marines are still around. There's not way to get out of this town except for the few sets of stairs nearby. There's one right over there." The man pointed through the trees where Usopp could see stairs built into the steep rocks. But the other thing he saw were the marines approaching from that same direction.

"Damn… Then there's no way all of us can get out of here…" Usopp whispered as Yume held tightly to his dad's shoulder.

"Dad… What are we gonna do?" The kid asked fearfully.

"We'll figure out something. Don't worry…" The man assured his son, wishing he had his weapon that the marines had earlier stolen. Usopp's mind was going 100 miles a minute as he watched the swarms of marines move in and out of view through the trees, coming closer and closer. He swallowed and clutched his kabuto as his one plan came back into his thought process. It was a terrifying and courageous venture… One that the Great Captain Usopp decided would be the only action that could work. He turned to the man.

"How fast can you run?"

"GET UP YOU WORTHLESS FOOLS!" The marine captain barked at the four men who struggled to get off of the ground. The marines grumbled their apologies as the captain turned furiously. "Where are the two pirates that you had captured?"

"They were able to escape when this… kid showed up out of nowhere and shot us with exploding ammo. They ran off-!"

"Stop talking and find them! The general will be here any minute and if they are not found by then I don't know how MERCIFUL he will be towards you idiots! FIND THEM!"

"**OI! DUMBASS MARINES! OVER HERE!" **The marines spun around and saw the same long nose standing on a large boulder with his arms folded and a grin spread across his face.

"Th-that's him!" One of the marines told the captain.

"WOW! I'm glad you could at least tell that! I know you marines are dumb, but I didn't know you all forgot to pay the bills for your brains on the same day!" Usopp scoffed as the captain growled angrily before taking his rifle from his belt.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? SHOOT HIM!" The captain commanded as he started to fire and Usopp jumped down from the boulder for cover. His knees were shaking horribly but he had to do more. He looked into the forest and saw the father and son still waiting for his signal to escape. After bullet after bullet lodged within the rock Usopp heard the marine's guns click, knowing their ammunition was empty for the moment. He gave a thumbs up to the pirate and his son before hopping back up on the rock to continue his grand performance.

"HAHA! Is that the best you've got? Well, I've got one heck of an attack coming for you…!" Usopp changed his stance and spread his arms out to each side. The marines watched, baffled… "USOPP SPELL~!" There was yet another moment of silence… "YOU THINK A PIECE OF FOOD IS COOL BUT AS SOON AS YOU PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH YOU PRACTICALLY BURN YOUR TONGUE OFF! (Ow!)" Many of the marines flinched with the thought of the pain. "YOU REACH INTO A BAG TO GRAB SOMETHING WHEN A SHARPENED PENCIL, A POCKET KNIFE, OR A COMPASS STABS YOU IN THE HAND AND GETS STUCK! (Ouch!)"

All of the marines cringed. "Even the thought of it HURTS!"

"YOU IDIOTS! SHOOT HIM!" Usopp leapt behind the boulder again as the gunshots rang out and Usopp covered his ears. He then waved for the two pirates to run. The man nodded and he and his son raced off towards the stairs. Usopp knew it was time for him to run and keep the attention on him.

"OKAY MARINES! COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN EVEN MANAGE TO KEEP UP!" When the shots stopped he jumped up in an instant and ran for the town.

"AFTER HIM! GET THAT KID! HE MUST BE A PIRATE! CAPTURE HIM!" The entire squadron of marines rushed after Usopp as the sniper ran as fast as his legs could take him.

_Don't stop! Don't stop! Run run run run run run run RUN! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING WITH THIS DAMN PLAN?_

_

* * *

_

Mysteries of destinies… they are somehow and are someway… for all we know they come tomorrow…

* * *

Hooray for another chapter and hooray for USOPP SPELL! I loved it when I got to write that, and the grocery list. But what will happen to Usopp? Will the marines catch our favorite sniper? You're just going to have to see! I hope you like the chapter and have a good one!

PLEASE REVIEW!

(If you want to ^^)


	9. I Know Him

"STOP HIM! DON'T LET THAT PIRATE GET AWAY!" The marine captain screamed as his followers shot their rifles at the long nosed pirate that sped through the streets. The sniper was gaining steady ground on the marines but the group refused to give up and give Usopp any chance of escaping. Usopp panted heavily as he continued to rush through the streets as his boots sent rocks and dust flying up behind him. His heart was beating through his chest as his arms pumped back and forth aggressively as the sniper looked everywhere for a place to hide. Bullets struck the ground, just missing Usopp's feet and legs as he yelped and swiftly dodged the attacks.

"Oh shit, oh shit! I'm gonna DIE!" He noticed that ever-single person had retreated into their homes as the pirate and the following marines ran past, and even the store owners had retreated into their buildings, shutting their doors and windows. _NO ONE'S GOING TO HELP ME? SHIT! _The rain was now coming down in steady amounts and the thunder was loud and constant. Usopp decided it was time to fight. He took his kabuto from his back and fired his explosion stars at the marines praying that each shot would cause some damage. Many marines were hit and thrown back through the air but they appeared again, still running after him with all their might. Usopp continued to fire but he almost lost his balance after shooting over his shoulder and decided he needed to focus on running forward.

"FIRE! FIRE AT WILL!" Another cloud of bullets screamed past Usopp as he put his hands to his ears and bent over as a bullet barely missed his head. He then felt one fly across his face as he let out a scream. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would but the cut stung and started to bleed on contact. Usopp pressed his hand against his face and then felt a cold chill run down his spine when he pulled his hand back and found the blood covering his palm.

… _I'm going to die! Hahaha… SOMEBODY SAVE ME!_

_

* * *

_

"I'll take this… and this… and that." I said as I laid the items on the table before paying the store owner.

"Very well! Will that be all for you?" The woman asked as she put the ammunition and booze into a paper bag.

"Yes ma'am." She took the money and handed me the bag before beginning to calculate the money I would get back. "Please, keep the change." I said before walking back into the rain and waving back.

"Thank you very much sir! And please be careful! This weather is becoming quite dreadful!" She called out just before a large lightning bolt struck somewhere over the hills and let out a loud explosion of thunder. I pulled my hood farther over my head and made sure that my rifle was under my cloak and wouldn't get soaked. I stood in the rain for a minute and then examined all of the bags in my hands.

"Let's see… I got all of the booze now… Everything the guys wanted…All of the ammunition and things that I need… I guess it's time to head to the bar!" I said happily before turning down the street and starting my trek through the rain. Then… I heard something odd… it sounded like thunder but at the same time it was too feint. It sounded metallic but echoed in the rain. Then I started to hear people screaming.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! FIRE! FIRE YOU IDIOTS!"

"YIKES! NO! DON'T FIRE! DON'T FIRE DAMMIT!" I looked in the direction of all of the commotion and saw a figure coming through the rain. I could hear the person's shoes hitting the water that had covered the ground and I knew he was running practically for his life. Then I found what he was running from… a whole group of marines about forty men strong. I looked wide-eyed at the group approaching and prepared to grab my musket. I saw a few bullets hit the ground as I pulled my cloak from the rifle on my back… Then something happened that has never happened to me before… I froze…

…

Usopp raced through the rain at full speed when he saw someone up ahead. _Oh shit! It's probably another marine that came to cut me off! I don't have any choice but to keep running… I can't shoot because it might NOT be a marine… I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CONTEMPLATE! _The figure was now only a few feet away, un-moving… Usopp started to pass him and noticed he couldn't see the person's face beneath the cloak he was wearing… but as he passed it seemed like the world came to a stand still. The man's hand was still ready to bring his rifle off of his back and Usopp was still running for his life… but there was silence. Even the bullets seemed to stop in mid-air.

The man got a glimpse of the boy running past him… They both had the feeling…

_I know him…_

A bullet that cut across Usopp's arm immediately brought the world back into motion as he raced forward, trying to shake the feeling he just had. He didn't look back at the man; he didn't have time, and kept running. The man who now had his rifle in hand was still frozen in place as the thoughts in his mind raced. _It couldn't have been… It couldn't have… _He saw the marines hurrying towards him as he shook his head. _Snap out of it. You have to get rid of these guys and go after him! If it is him… YOU CAN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HIM! I WON'T LET THESE DAMN MARINES PASS ME! _The man pulled his rifle out and started to fire. Many marines fell to the ground after being shot but others pressed forward.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" The captain growled as he saw the man up ahead mowing down his forces. He then pulled out a den den mushi and alerted the base to send reinforcements. After doing so he signaled for his men to open fire on the man fighting back. "TAKE HIM DOWN!" Bullets fired off from all directions as the man ran forward, deflecting bullets with his own and shooting down as many marines as he could. When he was close enough to the line they had created he jumped into the air and came down on two of the marines' faces. The others tried to fire but within moments the man was kicking each one of them onto the ground with bone breaking strength. He fired another rifle at the same time as the marine forces were demolished. When the man was finally done and had a pile of nearly 30 men he noticed that some had gone missing.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath. "They must have slipped past me while the rest of 'em shot at me! I've gotta find them!" The man then ran in the direction he had seen the long nose take through the streets.

"Who-ha- was that? I thought… I knew him-ha-somehow!" Usopp panted as he sat on the wet grass behind the trunk of a large tree. He had finally found cover in a forest just on the outskirts of the town. He wiped more of the blood from his face and noticed that the wound he had on his arm was deeper than he originally thought as the deep red liquid dripped onto the grass. He took a small strip of bandage and wrapped it around tightly before tying off the white material and then focused back on catching his breath. "I must be going crazy… I couldn't even see his face…" Usopp shakily got to his feet and looked around. Every tree posed a threat as he pressed his back up against the trunk and stared anxiously into the shadows. _They're out there… I've gotta be careful…_ Usopp readied his kabuto and continued to watch the trees.

"That man back there… do you think he was a pirate too?" One marine asked the captain as they continued their search through the trees.

"There is no doubt. But it does not matter. Our men were a worthy sacrifice. When we find this pirate we will start our search for the other. I'm sure he is probably off of the island by now."

"Do you truly intend to let both of those pirates run off?" A voice asked agitatedly as the marines jumped.

_I can't be-!_ The marine captain looked into the tree above him and swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of his general… "N-Noriya-sama!" The captain stammered as the general took a drag from his long cigarette. The general was wearing a long marine coat with black symbols and sleeves. His black hair with red streaks hung halfway down his back. He had four guns in his belt and two massive weapons strapped over his back making an x. Noriya swung his legs over the tree branch he was lounging on and bit down angrily on his cigarette. "W-What are you doing here sir?"

"I heard your stupid ranting over the transponder snail. You truly think that you are going to be able to catch both of these pirates? You're too naïve." Noriya leapt out of the tree and landed in front of the cowering forces of marines and the captain who did his best to stand at attention while his legs shook uncontrollably. "I realized that if I did not come to your aide then both of the criminals would be able to escape back to that guild. And it is not yet time to attack. So, I came to take care of them before you demolish any chance we have of capturing or killing both of these criminals." Noriya then started to walk away as the captain scrambled behind.

"Th-then you have a plan I take it?" The captain froze when Noriya turned and shoved the barrel of one of his rifles in the marine's face.

"When don't I you imbecile?"

"Y-You always have plans! I am not going against you! I swear I will do whatever you order!" The captain cried before Noriya slowly took his gun from the man's face.

"The PLAN is to capture them under any circumstances." Noriya looked at his rifle with dark eyes. "If they die then it is not a problem. I will finish them quickly. Preparations still need to be finished as soon as possible."

Usopp took a few steps back and then turned abruptly to make sure there was no one behind him. The forest was nearly silent apart from the thunder and rain that continued to fall through the trees in a mist. Usopp's eyes darted from tree to tree as he gripped his kabuto and thought about how he was going to escape. _Maybe I could just make a break for it since they're not here… But I'm sure they've probably got some kind of perimeter made now. Where are those stairs? Did I go the wrong way? Oh jeez… this is so not good. _The sound of a branch snapping made Usopp jump and immediately turn around. There was nothing there. _Get a grip… The only thing I can do now is fight back… It's my only option…_ His boots moved quietly through the ground as he moved backward. _I should just run now… come on! Move!_ Usopp turned to run when he heard a gun shot ring out. He stopped immediately and looked around. No one was in view but the shot had been close enough. He pulled back the straps on his kabuto and tensed.

_Where are you… damn ma— _Before he could react another gun shot rang out and a bullet came tearing through the trees. For a moment all Usopp knew was that he had been hit. He didn't know where but he saw blood. All he could see was blood. He stumbled backward against a tree and stared forward, petrified and dizzy. _I've been… shot… I've been shot…_ Usopp finally felt pain explode in his head as he brought his hand to his forehead. The blood was warm and ran down his fingers as he felt a long gash going across his forehead. It had his skull but the bullet had torn through the skin and muscle and was bleeding profusely. Usopp's vision was now blurred and shaking as he tried to find where the shot had come from. He took his kabuto and shot in the direction he believed it had come from. The pellet screamed into the distance and made impact with something but then the forest went silent again.

Usopp stumbled forward almost falling onto his knees but tried to keep walking. He wobbled against another tree and put his hand over the gash on his head. The throbbing started and Usopp felt like he could pass out at any moment. "Oh… Shit… I've been… shot…" He said in shock as he staggered forward. "I've… gotta… get out of… here… I've gotta get back…" Another shot rang out as Usopp felt another explosion of pain run through his body. He slumped against a tree and found a fresh wound in his leg. "… They're… breaking me down…" Usopp mumbled fearfully. He knew the tactic. It was an old sniper method where the shooter snipes the target from a far distance, hitting important parts of the body without killing the target. Usopp's heart raced as he fought against the pain. He knew where the bullet had come from that time as he jumped from around the tree and fired in the attacker's direction.

… Once again, silence. Usopp walked forward even as the bone in his leg cracked. _I've gotta get out of here… There's only one… If I'm gonna live… I have to get… out of here. _Usopp broke into a wobbling jog as he tried to find a way out of the trees. He heard more shots as bullets flew through the trees and scraped the sniper's skin. Usopp could see a way out but froze when 10 other marines appeared out of nowhere. Usopp's feet slipped in the rain as he struggled to stay up.

"Don't move pirate! We will kill you!" The captain yelled as Usopp swallowed. He heard another shot ring out. It hit him in the other leg. Usopp screamed as he fell back on the ground and held his leg that was already warmed with blood. He fumbled to get on his knees and shot back randomly with his kabuto. Some shots went in the trees as others made impact in front of the marines. Another shot… This time through his right hand. Usopp's kabuto rolled away from him as the sniper landed back on the grass…

_ Shit… shit…_ Usopp stood back up, staggering back and forth until another shot came out of the trees. This time it struck him on the side of his chest. Usopp fell forward, not able to speak as his body crashed onto the ground. Spots filled his vision as the sniper laid motionless on the grass. He couldn't move. He knew it was over even as he reached helplessly for his kabuto… The marines moved forward… it continued to rain… The blood loss was already getting to him as Usopp's thoughts trailed off._ There's too many… I don't know where that one is… who was that guy before?… What happened to the rest of the marines?… Nami's gonna kill me… if I ever get back… _He looked forward and saw the marines closing in. Then he saw the pools of blood on the grass.

… _That's a lot of blood…_

_

* * *

_

0-0 Did I write all of that? Poor Usopp-san! I'm sorry but this must be done for the sake of the story… it makes it a whole lot more interesting.

Usopp: MAYBE FOR YOU!

… I'm very sorry. Okay, so what's going to happen? Is Usopp going to die? Is he going to be caught? Who was the person who fought the marines? I guess all of the answers will have to be found in the next chapter. And I drew Noriya after I worte about him today and let me tell you… he would make a pretty good bad guy. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter and I hope you like this one! (sorry that it's shorter than most of the chapters.)

PLEASE REVIEW!

(If you want to ^^)


	10. Hang On

Usopp tried his best not to pass out. He could feel the steel of one of the bullets scratch against the bone in his leg and there was nothing he could do. He was left motionless as the marines gathered around him… _laughing_. The long nose would have been furious if not for the fact that he could barley think straight now and even the color he was seeing was turning wacky. It was almost like he was watching from the outside. He could still feel the pain enveloping him but he was chained down. There was no fighting back now and all the sniper could do was watch the marines celebrating with each other and using a transponder snail to contact someone. Usopp clenched his teeth through the pain when one of the marines pushed a rifle against his head. Another kicked him in the stomach. All the while they were laughing and saying how all pirates might as well give up and be caught like the sniper at their feet.

The wind had been knocked out of Usopp's lungs, which didn't help his already dire situation. Now even his hearing was failing him. He could only hear sections of the conversations around him. "Should – kill - long nose?" One marine asked into the transponder snail.

"Do—whatever-want. He'll die-." Usopp stopped trying to move or attempting to get away and tried to focus on breathing and staying alive at that moment.

_Maybe… if I just stay alive… there'll… be a chance…_ Another marine kicked him as the sniper was rolled onto his back. _… Ow… _He was starting to see pictures from his life… _Not good…_

_

* * *

_

_First it was Banchina. He could still see his mother lying in bed, eerily pale, and struggling to breathe. He remembered when he had first found her sick. She had fallen on the floor… he rushed over to her and she said she was okay. She told him to go and get the doctors from the village. Usopp helped her into bed and then did as he was told. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, screaming, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY MOM'S SICK! SHE NEEDS HELP~!"… She died almost two weeks later. Usopp could never get the picture out of his mind… The doctors pushed him out of the house as Usopp screamed for his mom. "MOMMY! LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP HER!" The doctors were able to shove him out the door and locked it. Usopp pounded on the door but then heard the doctors on the other side… _

"_Is she-?"_

"… _I'm afraid so… Banchina has passed away…" Usopp couldn't believe it. He wouldn't! He didn't want to! Usopp then turned sharply and ran from the house. The doctors were distraught when they couldn't find him. They looked everywhere for the missing boy until the owner of the largest mansion on the village dame to them… Kaya's father. _

"_He is down at the coast…" He said sadly. "Let the boy be. He's too young to deal with such a loss. Give him time." The man then returned to the coast to check on Usopp… It had been five hours since Banchina had passed away and night had fallen over Syrup Village. And yet the boy was still standing at the edge of the coast crying… Calling for his father who was nowhere in sight. "Please come home! Mom needs you…! I need you! Please dad… please?" Usopp fell onto the grass. His voice was hoarse now and shaking. Those five hours he screamed for his dad… And yet no one heard his cries. Only the waves and the wind that carried his message out to sea only to be lost… The funeral was a few days after. Usopp was there and stayed by the grave for almost two days straight. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He wouldn't eat. He just wanted to be alone…_

…_Then one day the village got quite a surprise… "PIRATES~! PIRATES ARE COMING~! EVERYONE~! IT'S TERRIBLE~!" Kaya's father could hear the ruckus from his home and ran outside. The long nosed boy he had seen just the other day crying and mourning as expected… was smiling! It had a shaky smile and he could tell Usopp was holding back tears but he continued to cheer, "PIRATES! PIRATES! THEY'RE COMING!" The man later found that Usopp had given up on his sadness. He had been telling his friends that he was going to become a real pirate… A brave man of the sea if you will, and that meant that he wouldn't cry. He wanted to become brave and if he didn't keep his same spirit how could his mother ever be happy? Those were the boy's words. And he would live by them for the rest of his days… At least that was what the three boys with hair that reminded many people of vegetables told the man._

_Kaya… Kaya… I miss her… I'll never forget all of those stories. Just think of what I could tell her now… Heh… The whole fight with Kuro… that was really something…_

Then the thought that meant the most came to him…_ Luffy… Zoro… Nami… Sanji… Chopper… Robin… Franky… Brook… Everyone…_ He felt a tear roll down his face. _They were his family. When his mother died he had friends, he had the villagers… but he never had a FAMILY. Until they came around… until HE showed him what it was like to be brave. Until LUFFY showed him how loyal a nakama can be. He thought about the parties, the adventures, the fight, Luffy pulling him back to the ship... Their reunion after the war, the nights where Usopp would have guard duty and would climb to the top of the look out tower… just to stare at the water and think about how his nakama made him feel whole. He thought about how he and Luffy would run around the ship like idiots and have the best times BEING those idiots. How Usopp would always create those machines to keep Luffy out of the fridge only to give in to the puppy eyes and grab him some food during the night. They would always be best friends… Almost like brothers if you thought about it. _

_Zoro always told him to be quiet when Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper got too loud as Usopp told yet another tale. The long nose had a feeling that Zoro would listen from time to time even though he always acted way too strong and manly to even take note of crazy tales. Zoro had saved him a good number of times… and yet he never seemed to mind. Usopp was always thankful when Zoro was around so he could go and hide behind the nearest object for cover, telling him to kick the opponent's ass for him. _

_Nami… She meant a lot to him. All of those times where he got hit over the head for a dumb act or a silly lie was overcome by those small moments in time where she was kind and came out of that unbreakable shell around her emotions. He could still see her stabbing the back of her hand for HIM. He could still hear her crying for him and the others to help her against Arlong. He could still see her smile when he agreed to make the clima-tact for her. He could still feel her embrace when he made her the perfect clima-tact. He could hear her screaming for him when Oz almost crushed him. He still heard her making him promise that he would come back safe after all of this…_

_Sanji, the crazy guy he always idolized and had fun with. The cook hated his dislike of mushrooms but he finally got used to the routine of not serving that food to his sniper. They would always make fun of Zoro behind his back or straight to the swordsman's face considering the situation. And Usopp could always count on Sanji to save him when it was really important. Chopper… Usopp loved Chopper like a little brother. The reindeer believed every single lie he told, except when it came to health. He could see through almost anything in that department. But every time his eyes grew wide and sparkled with amazement towards Usopp the liar felt proud and almost felt like those stories had always been real. They were best friends and Usopp would do anything for his little fuzzy nakama. _

_Robin… she was just a person he had trouble understanding half of the time. She was so quiet but was always cheerful around him. When he tried to help get her back from the CP-9 group he could tell she listened to him… He could tell she felt horrible that she was fighting back against him. And when they all came to rescue her he felt like it was the first time all of her real emotions showed. Maybe she was a better liar in ways then he was! After he came back to the crew they even talked about their own experiences after leaving the crew alone. _

"_Did you feel alone?" Robin asked as I nodded. _

"_Yeah… I hate that feeling… I still don't know what I was thinking!" I said as I pulled on my hair. Robin gave me a small smile._

"_You cared for the Merry just like we all did. You wanted to fight to keep it from harm. It's understandable…" Robin looked up at the stars for a moment… "Can you do something for me, Long Nose-kun?"_

"_Uh… Sure! What's up?" Robin looked at me with those knowing eyes and smiled sincerely. _

"_Would you please thank Sogeking-san for coming to my rescue even though I almost killed him?" I was silent for a minute._

"_Uh-uh…"_

"_I truly want to thank him, and tell him how much I appreciate his bravery to come and save me." Robin stood up and prepared to walk away. _

"_Okay. I'll be sure to tell him." I chuckled. Robin then came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Arigatou hero." Then she walked away… As I said before I could barely understand Robin half of the time. _

"_N-N-No problem?"_

_Franky, his partner in crime you could say when the two worked together to come up with their wild inventions. Usopp barely even cared about how they fought against each other at Water 7 anymore. It was all water under the bridge after he had helped him see what the truth was behind the Going Merry and trying to save Robin. Franky called Usopp his long nosed-bro so he was another nakama, and a SUPER one at that. Then there was Brook. He was a very loyal crew member and even though he scared the heck out of Usopp every time he had watch duty and the skeleton would come through the dark to relieve him of his post for the night, Usopp was happy to have him on the crew. He was just as reckless and insane as Luffy, Chopper, and himself so he was more than welcome. _

* * *

Reminiscing was nice and all but it was hard to focus when yet another marine kicks you, this time hitting one of the fresh bullet wounds in your flesh. I could see them finally getting the sea stone cuffs from one of the marine's pockets. _So… This is it huh?… Guys… I'm really sorry I couldn't fight back… like I planned. Thanks for everything… if I don't get out of this. _Then I thought about dad... _Dad… Goodbye… Sorry I couldn't find you on my own… But if the guys can save me I'll see you someday… I hope…_

It all happened faster than I could really take into account when I heard continuous banging and watched marine after marine fall onto the ground like rag dolls. I had not idea what was going on as I heard muffled screams and then saw one marine running away through the trees. Then a person just appeared right in front of me. I didn't even know how he got there but he was now between me and the KO'ed marines. His back was to me at first and he was holding something long as he scanned the space around. I wanted to run. Or at least move a little but my body was solid. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Not even the raindrops that continued to fall through the trees. I coughed up more blood and gasped for air when the pain in my chest exploded around the entry wound at my rib cage. The person in front of me turned abruptly and kneeled down beside me.

"W- I- y- n-?" I tried to understand what he was saying, but the tone sounded frantic.

"Wh-t is y—r n-me? Ple-se –ell –e!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could see the outline of a long rifle on the ground beside him and that made my fear spike. _Oh please say this guy wasn't the one… shooting me!_

"-sopp? –s y—r n-me –sopp?" _Is he saying my name? Why?… I don't get… it…_ My own thoughts started to trail off but the guy prompted me to stay awake as his hand shook my shoulder.

"Usopp… -s y—r n-me Usopp?" The guy asked, this time he asked sadly. Almost like he was begging me to answer. I nodded a little and looked at the guy's face. _… This is the guy… I passed before…_ He had the cloak on and then took his hood off. I could see the basics like his long dreadlocks, a really weird star looking cape underneath the cloak, a squared face… _Hm… He looks… familiar…_ And why the heck is he crying?… "Usopp… -t's me… Yasopp." _… You have got… to be kidding me…_

I blacked out then. Damn bad timing.

* * *

"Usopp! USOPP! Wake up!" Yasopp tried to wake his son back up but the long nosed teen was limp on the ground and unconscious. The sniper took the boy into his arms and moved his head out of the blood. _What have I done? If I had gotten all of those damn marines… This wouldn't have happened! _Yasopp shook his head and turned his attention back onto the issue at hand. He quickly took his cloak from his shoulders and started to tear it into strips that he would use to wrap around the bullet wounds. Thunder rumbled overhead and a strong breeze picked up as Yasopp worked as rapidly as possible to stop Usopp's bleeding. _I have to get him back to the guild! I'm not a doctor and this will only be a quick fix… _He looked at his hand and saw blood covering his fingers.

He never thought such a thing would happen… The last time he saw Usopp he was two years old. He left Syrup village… But how could something like this HAPPEN? _I don't understand what's happening... But I have to get him out of here… NOW!_ Yasopp wrapped the last strip of his cloak and wrapped it around the wound that went through Usopp's hand. Yasopp almost felt paralyzed for a moment as he held his son… 16 years… It had been 16 years since he last saw him… He knew something was strange when he started having those dreams about Usopp even before he set sail for Tanarashi. He took his cape from his back and put it over Usopp so that he wouldn't be seen and would be kept somewhat out of the rain.

He then carefully moved to stand and put the unconscious Usopp over his shoulder. He had to keep one hand free so he could fire back at any opponent if the moment called for it. He also saw the strange green slingshot on the grass that he grabbed and slung over his shoulder. Yasopp stood slowly and smoothly before making sure that he had a firm grip on his boy over his shoulder. His body was completely lax and Yasopp could hear Usopp breathing which gave him some comfort, but the blood that had already started to soak through the material wrapped around his head made the sniper concerned. Yasopp swallowed before walking forward, keeping his stride steady. His shoes tore through puddles and soft spots in the grass as his thoughts raced and he looked at every tree, ready for an enemy to appear. _Ben and Lucky really were telling the truth! He really was in that sniper tournament… Usopp… How is he here? Is he really with Luffy? I'll have time to ask questions later… But right now… right now… I have to get back to the guild! I HAVE TO SAVE MY SON!_ Trees passed in blurs as Yasopp raced through the forest, still making sure he was moving steadily and that no marines were following close by.

Yasopp soon reached the town as he quickly maneuvered through alley ways and found his way back to the stairs that were built into the hill side, well hidden from the untrained eye. He was about to start the climb when Usopp moaned from a throbbing pain stretching through his body from the wound on his side. The groan was weak and quiet but Yasopp immediately stopped and hid behind a small abandoned building. He carefully set Usopp down on the ground and dropped his rifle down at his side. "Hang on Usopp… We're almost there, I promise!" Yasopp whispered sadly as he rubbed a trail of blood from Usopp's forehead. The rain had picked up even more and now the wind was tearing at the trees while the lightning struck on all parts of the island. Yasopp panted heavily as he rearranged his cloak back over Usopp and then checked the perimeter from behind the building. He could see figures in the downpour as they talked to one another restlessly.

"All of the pirates escaped?"

"Yeah! The captain barely made it out of the fight with his life! The red-haired pirate, Yasopp, is on this island too!"

"Do you think he's with the long nosed guy? I thought he was dead for sure!"

"There's no doubt. All of the pirates are in it together. The general told everyone to step up enforcement even with this kind of weather, so let's hurry up and find them quick!" The three men nodded and rushed into the dense wall of rain as Yasopp turned back to Usopp.

"They're not all together yet… which means I still have a chance to get out of here unseen." Yasopp checked the material around Usopp's wounds one more time and found that the blood had completely soaked through. "Dammit… dammit! I'm so sorry… Usopp! Please hang on... PLEASE!"

* * *

0-0 YASOPP! YES! He's here!… Oh man this chapter just wouldn't end! (Well now it did but I digress.) The entire flashback part with the crew and Banchina's death was sad but when Yasopp finally came in I felt like cheering. And, sorry for the confusing switches with point of views. I started the flashbacks with 3rd person and then moved to Usopp, then back to 3rd person, and back to Usopp… and I was just too lazy to fix it. Please keep a look out for the next chapter to see what happens to Usopp! Hope you like the chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

(If you want to. ^^)


	11. Terrified

Yasopp's pace hadn't wavered as he continued through the trees and his boots sloshed through the mud. The rain created a sheer wall in front of his eyes so expecting an attack or trying to avoid one was now pointless. He had put his gun away and wrapped Usopp's arms around his neck and ran constantly at full speed, almost hitting a tree on one occasion. He could feel blood on his back which only made his heart beat more rapidly and made his need to get his son to the guild more desperate. The stairs and town were far behind him now and all he could think of was praying that he was going the right way through the torrential downpour that was nearly impossible to navigate through. The thunder continued all around and now Yasopp's own eyes were playing tricks on him as he watched shadows move through the rain. He shook his head and kept running forward. _FOCUS! You have to get him there… YOU HAVE TO! I'm his father which means I'll do anything to save him. I WON'T FAIL DAMMIT! _He could barely hear Usopp's shallow breathing over his shoulder and the sniper knew time was running out. So he pushed his legs to go faster.

He tripped but kept going… The rain wouldn't stop and the guild was nowhere in sight… "Come on, come on, COME ON!" His legs were burning as he leaned forward against the wind. He panted raggedly as the rain filled his mouth and eyes. He felt tears welling up as there was a heat in his throat. Crying was not something that happened to him… Only when it dealt with his family… He couldn't help himself when he cried, "BANCHINA! I WON'T LET OUR BOY DIE!" Moments later Yasopp's shoes skidded to a halt just before he would have crashed against a towering mountain that went straight into the air. Yasopp felt the stone frantically for a door when he finally ran his hand over a fake spot in the mountain side. "HELLO? OPEN UP! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR QUICK!" There was a slight sound from the other side when a slit suddenly opened in the rock. A pair of eyes looked back at Yasopp and studied him.

"What's the password?"

"Poneglyph!"

"… Sorry… That's the old password. Now get out of here-" The man on the other side was about to close the slit in the stone until Yasopp lashed his hand out and kept the opening from closing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO I CARE ABOUT A DAMN PASSWORD?" He screamed. "MY SON'S BEEN SHOT SO LET ME IN DAMMIT!" The man hesitated until Yasopp grabbed a gun from his belt and stuck it through the peep hole. "I'M YASOPP OF THE RED HAIRED PIRATES… AND I **AM** GETTING IN. PASSWORD OR NOT. NOW OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" The man scrambled as he quickly opened the door and moved to let Yasopp through.

"I-I'm sorry! I had no idea that you were-" Yasopp blew right past him and hurried down the stone hall leaving the pirate with his heart racing as he fell onto the floor with relief.

* * *

"…Luffy, stop looking like that… you two Chopper." Sanji growled as he walked by his sulking nakama. They were sitting on the floor of the Thousand Sunny with their heads resting on the railing, their expressions sad and bored.

"Usopp's been gone for a long time…" Chopper whimpered.

"I wanna go and find him…" Luffy whined.

"You know you can't do that or else you'll get us kicked out of here idiot." Sanji said as he lit his cigarette and sat on the railing with his legs hanging over the water.

"But… He's been gone for four hours… He said he would be back in two…" Luffy said.

"And it's gonna get dark soon… with that storm already as bad as it is it's going to be really dangerous! Not to mention all of those marines!" Chopper said as his stomach turned with anxiety.

"Stop worrying already! We're all in the same boat but we have to stay calm to keep our heads. He's capable. He's a coward sometimes but he can fend for himself." Sanji said seriously, watching the pirates walking from place to place next to the guild's dock. Luffy and Chopper sighed as their heads sunk back onto the railing. Suddenly they noticed a man and his son walking towards one of the bars. They were completely soaked from rain and the man had substantial injuries. "What the hell happened to them?" Sanji asked as he watched a few other people run over to the man and boy.

"I don't know…" Chopper said with a worry for the pair's condition. "But I'm going to go see if they need any help!" Chopper changed into his deer form and hurried off towards the father and son with his medical bag while Sanji jumped back over the railing to follow. Luffy was silent as he watched the tunnel to the exit where they had taken Usopp. Sanji sighed and turned to Luffy, pulling his body up from the ground and making the captain stand straight to look at him.

"HE'LL-BE-OKAY." Sanji said sternly, pronouncing each word firmly. Luffy nodded his head and Sanji told him to join the others at the bar. Luffy followed the directions and walked off to the bar while Sanji followed to see what Chopper was doing. When the cook arrived Chopper had the father and son sitting on chairs as he prepared to help the man with his injuries.

"Alright, just sit still so I can make sure the wound is wrapped properly."Chopper said to the man who cringed as Chopper wrapped a set of bandages around his bleeding forehead. The boy only had a few bruises that Sanji could see, but they both looked as though they had been beaten.

"Thank you very much for this… I didn't get your name."The man said to the small reindeer.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper." Chopper said with a smile. The boy was incredibly interested in the talking reindeer as he finished the bandage work on his father.

"Well, thank you Chopper-san. I am Shimare and this is my son Yume… We have been getting more help today than ever…" The man sighed as he rubbed his son's hair. Sanji looked at Shimare curiously.

"What do you mean? And if you don't mind me asking… what happened to you two?" Sanji asked as he took a drag from his cigarette and Chopper moved on to put bandages over the bruises and scrapes Yume had on his arms and legs.

"We went down to that town to buy a few things before I rejoin my crew in a few days. My son is coming with me. But somehow those marines knew right away that I was a pirate. I've only been here a few days and I don't have a bounty so I don't know how they figured it out. They took my weapon and were about to take us both to the marine base where they torture us pirates for information… but this guy came out of nowhere and shot 'em down just before they could hurt my son and take us away." Chopper looked over to Shimare with an anxious expression.

"Who was he?" Chopper asked.

"I didn't catch his name… before the marines closed in he came up with a plan to let us escape while he distracted them. There were forty marines or so when we ran."

"What did he look like?" Sanji asked, holding his breath.

"He had a long nose, black hair, a bandana, goggles, and a really weird green weapon like a slingshot."

_SHIT… _Sanji thought to himself as Chopper bit his lip.

"If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead and my son would be in that jail… We're really thankful… Do you know him?"

"That's… that's Usopp, Sanji!" Chopper said with panic.

"I know that! Where did he go? When did you last see him?" Sanji asked nervously.

"He was running back into the town… and I heard gun shots… I'm sorry… there was nothing I could do to help him… And that storm only got worse." Shimare said as guilt filled his chest knowing that the two pirates in front of him were the long nose's nakama. "We had no other choice but to-"

"It's alright. We get it. You had to protect your kid and Usopp is the guy that would make a move like that." Sanji said before turning to look at the exit from the guild. _Dammit… That's what's been taking him so long… SHIT! What if he got caught? _"I've got to go and find him!" Sanji said, darting away. Chopper quickly followed and gained on the racing cook.

"I'm coming too, Sanji! He could be hurt!" Chopper said as he ran alongside Sanji.

"Right. We'll go and find him… the others will just have to catch up or meet us back here when we find him!" The two pirates hurried to the exit until they saw a large group of people and Shomo up ahead.

"Wh-what's going on?" Chopper asked Sanji.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

Yasopp reached the end of the hall in moments before stopping near the edge of the water. There weren't any people around at the moment as Yasopp took Usopp from his back and laid him down on the ground, propping him up against a large boulder. "Usopp," He patted his son's face to try to bring him around. "Usopp wake up. Come on now, you're safe…" Usopp's head went limp to one side as Yasopp knew that he wasn't going to wake up. Suddenly Usopp coughed as blood spattered onto the ground and the long nose's body slouched over. Yasopp caught him and started to panic. "O-oi! Hang on Usopp! OI! ANYBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE! MY KID'S BEEN SHOT! SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON? SOMEBODY'S INJURED?" Yasopp noticed the ground was shaking as a giant made his way from another tunnel in the guild.

"Shomo!" Yasopp said with surprise as the giant appeared and saw him far below on the ground.

"Y-YASOPP? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT-!" Shomo then noticed that Yasopp was holding Usopp, who was still bleeding profusely. "O-OI! IS THAT USOPP? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"The marines shot him! You've got to help him! He needs a doctor NOW!" Now there was a crowd surrounding Yasopp who continued to try to wake his son. "Come on… Don't give in… Don't give in on me now! You've come this far so just hold on a little longer! Usopp!"

Sanji and Chopper approached the crowd and looked past the people to see what was occurring. In an instant Chopper caught Usopp's scent and pushed through the large group. Sanji struggled to do the same as Chopper slipped in between the spectators. "Ch-Chopper!" Sanji called out but Chopper was already ahead of the cook. Chopper made it to the front of the crowd and saw a man sitting on the ground holding a bleeding figure. He immediately saw who it was and gasped…

"USOPP!" The man holding Usopp turned around with surprise to see a deer glaring angrily at him. The deer suddenly grabbed a yellow pellet and growled, "RUMBLE!" before his body started to change. The fur on the animal's body quickly stretched over large muscles and the people around scrambled to get out of the way of the large antlers that grew to a massive length and size. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" The creature growled. "HORN POINT!" The deer was now a massive creature as his back hooves scraped in the dirt and he prepared to charge. "GET AWAY," Chopper rushed forward, "FROM USOPP!" The deer charged as Yasopp was hit by the large antlers and sent flying through the air and through one of the radiant crystals. Shomo watched with surprise as he tried to stop the battle beneath him.

"W-WAIT A MINUTE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-!" Chopper quickly caught Usopp and carefully laid him on the ground before charging at the man who slowly pushed himself up from the ground. In an instant Yasopp grabbed his rifle and pointed it back at the creature charging towards him and readied to fire. _I won't let ANYONE take my son! _Before Yasopp could fire another man appeared before him and kicked the rifle from his hands. Yasopp wasn't about to be stopped as he punched the blond man in the gut. The blond was winded as he rolled back into the ground and Chopper sprang forward.

"BASTARD-!" Chopper was suddenly stopped by Shomo as his massive hand blocked the doctor's way to Yasopp. Sanji sat up painfully, not knowing the man he had tried to attack would have that much strength and then looked up at Shomo.

"ALL OF YOU STOP THIS FOOLISH FIGHT NOW! YOU'RE ALL TRYING TO PROTECT THE SAME PERSON!" Shomo then slowly pulled his hand away and Chopper and Sanji were able to study their opponent more closely. Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth and Chopper became wide eyed.

"Y-YASOPP?" Sanji asked with shock. "Are-are you YASOPP?" Chopper looked at the sniper, dumbfounded, as Yasopp panted and nodded before rubbing away blood that trailed down his lip.

"Y-yeah… Sorry. You're the straw-hat pirates Sanji and Tony Tony Chopper right?... I'm sorry… I just can't recognize anybody right now." Yasopp then noticed Usopp was still lying on the ground as he hurried over to his son and Chopper and Sanji followed. Yasopp kneeled down to Usopp and felt his skin that was clammy. "Please, you're a doctor, right? PLEASE HELP HIM!" Chopper nodded and grabbed his medical bag. He pulled out every item he had in it before carefully unwrapping the clothing that Yasopp had tied around the wounds to try to stop the bleeding.

"This is bad… This is so bad…" Chopper whispered to himself as he started to work at a break neck pace. Sanji could barely put his cigarette to his mouth as his hand trembled uncontrollably. Yasopp felt light headed at the sight of the bleeding and discolored wounds as he sat back on the ground, his hand over his forehead. Shomo told the on lookers to leave as he shoved them away and Chopper continued to wrap the bandages over Usopp's body over and over. Sanji paced angrily and cursed under his breath, thinking that if he would have gone none of this would have happened… and how much he wanted to kill the person who had done this to his nakama.

But Yasopp was in the worst emotional state.

_What have I done?... _He thought to himself. _What have I done? I hate this… I hate being this… helpless. _Time passed slowly as Chopper worked tirelessly to cover the wounds and give the sniper all of the right medication.

_One shot to the hand… one shot to the arm… one shot to the forehead… two shots to the legs… If it wasn't Usopp a normal person would have died a long time ago… Whoever did this… No. I can't think about that now. Yasopp saved Usopp so now I have to make sure he'll be okay. _Chopper looked at Usopp's face and nodded with determination and sadness. _Don't worry Usopp, I'll take care of you. I promise. _Chopper then gave Usopp a sedative and prepared to pick the sniper up from the ground. He changed to his heavy point and carefully moved his arms under Usopp's head and legs. "I have to get him back to the Sunny so I can finish treating him. For now this will stop the bleeding and he shouldn't feel any pain after I gave him the medication so we need to get back to the ship now." Sanji nodded and Yasopp stood from the ground, rubbing the back of his neck roughly. Sanji looked back at him and then reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. He grabbed one and held it out to Yasopp but the sniper politely declined.

"No thanks. I don't smoke." Yasopp said as Sanji nodded and took a drag of his own.

"Got it…" The two were silent as they walked right behind Chopper. Yasopp was exhausted and his nerves and thoughts were spinning out of control, but the sniper continued to follow the deer and his son. Sanji looked over at the man and knew that all of this was taking its toll on Usopp's father. "You okay?" Yasopp didn't answer at first as his fingers still clung to the handle of his rifle out of unyielding stress and anger.

"… I will be as soon as I know my son's alright." No lying could be done… Yasopp admitted it to himself… He was terrified… he was terrified of losing his son.

* * *

WAH! POOR USOPP! AHH! I lOVE YASOPP! We've never really seen him but this is what I think he's like. And man I miss writing Usopp's part. XD And for some reason I feel like updates keep getting faster and faster for me.

So, what'd you think of this chapter? The fight between Yasopp, Sanji, and Chopper was pretty fun to write and actually that'd be a pretty good drawing. Ah! And I almost forgot, here's my sketch of Noriya (remember? The evil marine general from like three or four chapters ago?) .com/gallery/#/d2reeih Hope you like it.

And as for the next chapter I have an idea of what's going to happen but not how… But I'll give you a preview.

NEXT TIME ON ONE PIECE: LUFFY AND YASOPP TALK- THE AGONIZING TRUTH

Curious? Worried? (lol I doubt that) I hope you like the chapter and I'll update again soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!

(If you want to.)


	12. The Agonizing Truth

"… That's the last of my medicines…" Chopper said sadly and nervously as he finished applying the final drops of his antibiotic to the long gunshot wound Usopp had across his forehead. He then covered it quickly with the last of his bandages and sighed. He knew that what he had now for equipment would not suffice if he was to help Usopp's body to recover from the severe blood loss as well as the immense pain the sniper would feel without anesthesia. _I was able to stop the bleeding for now… and the shot on his side luckily lodged into his rib so it didn't hit anything vital… But in turn the rib broke. It's going to take a while for him to recover… and without medicines… he could get infections or his condition could worsen in plenty of other ways…_Chopper searched through the room's drawers again but found nothing except for an old band-aid wrapper and an empty bag. The doctor swallowed worriedly but then realized once again that he wasn't alone in the room. He turned and saw Yasopp sitting near the corner of the room, his eyes fixated on Usopp in obvious thought. The doctor then noticed that Yasopp was bleeding from his own injury that scaled down his arm. "Y-Yasopp-san! You're hurt!"

Yasopp snapped out of his deep train of thought and looked at his bleeding arm with little worry. He briskly wiped away some of the blood with the palm of his hand. "Don't worry. It's nothing." Yasopp said. "And by the way… you don't have to call me Yasopp_-san_. Yasopp's just fine." For the first time Yasopp grinned slightly at the reindeer and then Chopper realized it… He and Yasopp _were_ a lot alike. _Like father like son. _They both had the same look, their voices barely differed, and even their attitudes were identical. Chopper smiled a little and nodded.

"O-okay. Uso-… I mean… Yasopp." Chopper's voice trailed off after almost calling the man by his nakama's name and once again the sadness and feelings of guilt rose in the doctor. He turned and rubbed his watery eyes as Yasopp rubbed his neck.

_It's not the Chopper's fault… and yet he feels just as guilty as I do… the same as that blond kid… Sanji, right?_ Yasopp sighed sadly and then stood up from his chair and walked up behind Chopper, who was sitting on the tall stool next to Usopp's still form in the bed. Yasopp didn't know what to do… He never _comforted_ people. If it was somebody on his crew he would probably just tell them to buck up and move on… but this was different. It was his son's best friend who felt like there was nothing else he could do to help Usopp. Yasopp slowly reached out his hand before patting the doctor on his pink hat. At first he felt the reindeer flinch but soon the doctor's shoulders were shaking like he was about to break out into sobs.

"O-oi… It's okay… We'll find somebody with more medicines and then you can make sure Usopp will be okay… it's all going to be alright-!" Before Yasopp could react Chopper spun around and jumped into the sniper's chest before crying into his shirt, trying to keep his sobs quiet so he wouldn't disturb Usopp.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Chopper cried, repeating the words over and over. Yasopp was now holding the tiny reindeer in his arms and rubbing the back of the doctor's fuzzy head. The strong, muscular, rarely emotional Yasopp… felt like he was melting from deep inside. He could have started crying right with Chopper but stayed strong and continued to try to calm down the hysterical reindeer in his arms.

"You don't have to apologize for anything… It's okay…" Yasopp whispered softly. "It's all gonna work out…" Suddenly the two heard a ruckus out near the side of the ship.

"WHERE IS HE?" One person yelled, angry and distressed.

"HEY! EASE UP LUFFY! You can't just barge in! You screaming your head off isn't going to help him any!" This time Yasopp recognized Sanji's voice.

"But I've gotta see him! I've gotta see my nakama!" The other screamed again.

"What the hell happened cook-bro? You still haven't explained anything!"

"Please wait captain-san and calm down."

"Was Usopp-san attacked?"

"I told you I should have gone… damn marines… I'll kill 'em…"

"Sanji-kun! At least answer us!" Chopper knew each voice immediately and rubbed his eyes.

"Th-that's the guys!" The doctor sniffled. Yasopp swallowed hard and then nodded.

"Luffy too, huh? It's been a long time…" Yasopp said under his breath. Chopper was hesitant about getting down to the floor, for some reason that Yasopp couldn't understand. The doctor thought about all the times he had grabbed onto Usopp and the sniper never once didn't allow him to ride on his shoulders… The doctor was about to drop down from Yasopp's arms until the older sniper lifted him onto his broad right shoulder.

"… You want to get down? Or is this what Usopp usually does?" Yasopp asked with a grin. Chopper was surprised but then nodded and hugged Yasopp's head, which was covered with dreadlocks.

"I'm going to save him… I promise Yasopp." The doctor said with determination.

"I know you will." Yasopp returned with a nod. "You seem like one hell of a doctor."

"You-you can't make me happy ass-hole!" Chopper said with more tears filling his eyes before hugging the man's head again. The sniper then walked forward and opened the door… The very first thing he saw was a boy flinging towards him at a great rate of speed before _**WHAM!**_ They both plummeted onto the floor with a crash.

* * *

My back slammed onto the floorboards of the ship and I heard Chopper yelp as he went flying from my shoulder. At first I just laid there after my head thumped down and I groaned from the slight throb along my spine. "L-Luffy! Get off of Yasopp!" Chopper cried as he quickly closed the door to the infirmary.

"YASOPP?" A lot of voices screamed at once with shock as the boy who was now sitting on me shifted and looked at me curiously. He had a straw hat over his black hair, his eyes were wide and inquisitive, and I could still see him stabbing himself below the eye to create the scar that resided below his left eye. I chuckled as the kid's face turned into a full out grin.

"Wow, you've grown anchor." Luffy immediately laughed and got off of my body excitedly with a slight bounce in his steps.

"Yasopp! It's great to see you again!" He held out a hand to help me up but I smacked it away with a laugh.

"I might be older but I've still been a pirate that doesn't need help longer than you. Haha! I see you still have the captain's hat too."

"Yep! I never let it go!" Luffy chimed proudly. "You've really changed Yasopp!" I stood up and brushed off the side of my tattered pants before looking up and noticing all of the people looking at me like they were seeing a ghost. "Oh! Yeah! You haven't met my crew!" Luffy laughed and bounced over to the group. "This is my first mate Zoro! My navigator Nami, our cook Sanji, you already know our doctor Chopper, my archeologist Robin, our shipwright Franky, and my musician Brook!"

"It's nice to meet you all in person. Trust me, I know quite a bit about you all. My captain has been keeping tabs on you and your crew ever since you popped up in the pirate world." Luffy seemed proud of this as he smiled, but suddenly his smile faded and he looked around in a sort of panic.

"Yasopp, Chopper! Where's… where's Usopp? Is he okay?" Luffy asked.

"He's resting right now." Chopper started explaining.

"What happened to him?" The orange haired girl, Nami, asked nervously.

"… I can explain that." I said, the guilt never once leaving my chest. "You might all want to sit down somewhere."

* * *

"And that was it… Once I got him back to the guild that's when I found Chopper and Sanji. Sanji went to find you and Chopper and I brought Usopp back here so that he could be treated." Luffy was obviously furious about what had happened to Usopp as his fists got so tight that I thought even his rubber fingers could break off. I rubbed my forehead and sighed, trying to stay calm. _How could this happen?… You promised you idiot! You PROMISED me nothing like this would happen to you!_ I straightened and looked back at Yasopp who was exhausted more emotionally than physically and holding his rifle tightly.

"So… what happened to the person who shot him? You said it wasn't any of the marines you took out." I asked brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. Yasopp shook his head.

"I never even saw the guy. He was a sniper no doubt about that, but no matter how many times I tried to trace back the shots the forest just disrupted the sound waves. The whole place was like a dome with echoes, and the thunder and rain didn't make anything easy. I have a feeling Usopp shot back a couple times, but the guy was moving fast… who knows if there was any impact." I could tell how good of a sniper Yasopp was just by the way he talked about it. His fists were taught and he looked down at the grass at his feet. "I can't believe I let him get away… once I find him…" He growled quietly, mostly to himself before Zoro stood up suddenly and pushed one of his katana from its sheath with his thumb.

"I'm not going to just sit here if that bastard's still out there. We should go and take him out now." Zoro growled without thinking a single thing through. Usually I would beat him over the head for thinking so recklessly… but we were all thinking the same thing, as crazy as it all sounded. Luffy was the first to jump to his feet and agree.

"I'll show him what happens to anyone who hurts my nakama." Luffy growled, his anger practically overflowing and ready to explode. Yasopp shook his head again and stood up, walking over to Zoro and Luffy. He was even taller than Zoro, which surprised me as the sniper looked down at the two of them.

"Trust me, all I want is to find the one who did this… but now isn't the time. I heard a lot about what's been going on around this place and now I know that the marines have found the guild."

"How do you know that?" Franky asked.

"I heard the marines talking about the guild over a transponder snail. They said that one marine has been coming in and out as he pleases and finding all of the weaknesses here, ready to throw all of the people here into a war. If we just go out there on a killing spree just to find one person we'll only give them more reason to attack sooner, when no one will be prepared." Robin seemed impressed by his logic and nodded.

"He is right captain-san, swordsman-san. If the marines are planning a war then we must warn Tomodo-san of what is coming so that the entire guild can prepare for battle." Robin explained with a serious tone. Sanji-kun looked at the un-submitting looks on Zoro and Luffy's faces and sighed with smoke trailing out from his mouth.

"You know Robin-chan's right, so you might as well give up your plan to tear the island apart for now." Sanji-kun said before Zoro reluctantly pushed his sword back into its sheath and sat back on the turf. Luffy remained standing, looking at the ground with his hat pushed down over his eyes. Once again we all realized how Yasopp was so much like Usopp when he patted Luffy on the top of his hat and told him not to worry.

"You and I can just kick some marine ass later." Luffy seemed to loosen the tension in his fists a little more then and nodded. I sighed and put my climatact on the ground so that I would stop fiddling with the tacts out of stress. Then we all heard the door to the infirmary open as our heads snapped to look. Chopper came out with a sigh and Brook, who was nearest to Chopper, could tell that things weren't going as smoothly as we all had hoped.

"How is he… Chopper-san?" Brook asked. I could tell Yasopp and Luffy were the most eager to hear the report, good or bad… either way would determine their moods. Chopper walked down onto the deck with Sanji-kun and Brook following before sitting on the turf.

"… He's in a lot of pain. The pain medication I gave him wasn't enough to even last an hour and I don't have any left. He's still unconscious because of the concussion he sustained from getting shot across the head but his body is going through a stage of convulsions, not only from the blood loss and the wounds itself, but from the damage the bullets did to the bone. I found one bullet that was still lodged in his leg…" Chopper said pulling a cloth from his pocket and unfolding it, revealing a long thin silver bullet with evidence of blood dried around it. I could see Yasopp's face getting grimmer and grimmer as Chopper had explained Usopp's condition… and now it turned to a covered rage.

"Can I… see that?" Yasopp asked Chopper before he handed it over to the sniper. Yasopp turned it over and looked at all of the parts of it as Luffy looked curiously in the man's hands at the bullet. "… I knew it… that damn bastard…" Yasopp gripped the bullet tightly, his eyes showing the unrelenting anger he was holding back. I felt nervous just by the aura he seemed to be giving off… "It's Noriya…"

"Who's Noriya?" I asked anxiously, standing up to see the bullet myself. Yasopp handed the bullet to me and turned away from all of us, looking out towards the water.

"Noriya… is a marine sniper that's world renowned for his unparalleled sniping abilities and for his own cruel treatment and torture of pirates. He uses weapons that can kill with one shot… but luckily this isn't one of them. This is from a rifle used to take out a target from up to a mile away, and if you shoot it right it won't kill immediately. If the victim isn't tended to without much of a delay after being shot he would either die slowly or stay alive just long enough to get information. He's killed way too many people to count and I fought him once…" Yasopp rubbed a scar on the right side of his chest and sighed. "Neither of us won. Before we could finish it he tried to shoot a civilian just to distract me and shot me from behind. The weapon had so much power that it blew me into the ocean and I almost drowned before my nakama Ben found me and got me back onto land… the damn cheat was gone but he left me a note saying that we would have our rematch some other time…" All of us were amazed by what Yasopp was telling us and the sniper's shoulders were visibly shaking. "I'm not letting him get away this time… when I find him… I'm going to TAKE HIM OUT for what he's done."

We could all tell he meant it… and we wanted the same thing. I looked at the bullet one more time and then closed my eyes, trying to get the pictures of Usopp being shot by such a weapon out of my mind. "Then we can't just sit here." Luffy suddenly said as we all looked up at him. For once I agreed with our captain's impatience, as well as the rest of the crew.

"Before we set up a plan for a battle we should get Chopper-san the medicines needed to keep Usopp-san's condition stable." Brook suggested as he stood up and grabbed his cane from the turf. Chopper nodded and turned to us.

"Brook's right. I need to have some people come with me to ask around for medicines from other ships and crews."

"I'll go with Chopper." Sanji-kun said as he threw his used cigarette over the side of the ship. Franky, Robin, and Brook offered their help as well and then Zoro said that he would stay at the ship. I needed to do something…

"I'll watch Usopp." Most of the crew, especially Sanji-kun, looked at me with surprise. I put my hands on my hips and huffed, ready to come up with an excuse. "Well, if Chopper is gone along with everyone else do you want Luffy watching him and trying to take care of Usopp?" The crew looked at Luffy and then started to see my point as they came up with their own worst-case scenarios. "And Yasopp is going to have to talk to Tomodo if he's going to listen to our plans for an attack." The crew agreed on both accounts and quickly Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Robin hurried from the ship, dragging Sanji-kun behind them as the cook sulked about me staying behind.

"Yasopp…" Luffy suddenly spoke up and Yasopp turned to look at him. Luffy had an almost blank expression, but I could tell from his eyes that something was wrong…

"Hm? What's wrong Luffy?" Yasopp asked.

"Before you go to talk to the ojii-san (Tomodo)… I have something I have to tell you." Zoro could tell something was up too but he walked away, his hands clenching his katana as he passed the infirmary. He was worried… but Zoro never wants to admit that kind of thing. "But we can't talk here. Can you come with me?" Luffy asked as Yasopp hesitated and looked up at the infirmary door. I could see the worry… the pain… the guilt… all in just that one look from Usopp's dad.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to take good care of him." I reassured Yasopp as he seemed to calm down a little.

"Alright. I know I can trust all of you." Yasopp then nodded to Luffy and they left the ship. I saw the captain and sniper talking to each other before they disappeared around a corner and I was standing alone on the deck. I hurried up the stairs and slipped into the infirmary, quietly closing the door behind me. Usopp was lying in bed, completely unconscious, and his hands were twitching from the pain. I walked to the side of the bed and sat on the stool before sighing and putting my face in my hands. Usopp moaned in his sleep, obviously in pain, before settling down again. I carefully put my hand over his and stroked the back of his palm. _Hang on Usopp… We're here… and your dad is too…_ I rubbed my eyes and sniffed, trying to keep myself from crying. _Just wake up quick so I can lecture you about breaking your promise!_

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry about everything Yasopp." Luffy told me sadly once we had stopped. We were near the main exit, the most secluded spot in the guild and I could tell Luffy was taking everything hard.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I said the same thing to your other nakama too. The only people who need to regret this is the marines and Noriya." I explained, my mind racing through everything that had happened in just one day. I found my son after all this time, I watched the marines beat him, I saw the wounds… I met his crew, and now all I could do was wait to know if he would be alright… but that was one of the hardest things to live with, except for when I first found Usopp bleeding on the ground. I turned my attention back on Luffy as I sat on a large boulder, trying to relieve some of the frustration and nerves that wouldn't leave me alone. I looked over at Luffy… who seemed to be thinking of more than just Usopp…

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to analyze his thoughtful expression.

"… I have to tell you something…" Luffy said, kind of in a whisper. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. And it's great to talk to you again, but… there's something that you have to know." I didn't understand where he was going with this but I listened. "I… I know today's been hard… and you're worried about Usopp… but this entire time Usopp's been having these things happen to him that none of us can explain… but he told my navigator something that I know is killing him inside… something that I don't want him to have to be tortured by anymore." Luffy looked at me… with a cold saddened look that made my heart beat a little bit faster. "… So I'm going to tell you for him." Luffy pushed his hat farther down over his eyes and then looked down at the ground.

"… What is it Luffy?" I didn't want to know but I had to. "If what you're going to tell me… would really do that much damage to my son… then I will let you tell me…" There was a silence between us…

"Yasopp… Banchina is… dead."

"…Wh-what?" I stood up and stumbled backwards… I was dizzy… I felt sick… The whole world seemed to close in with those four words… "It's a lie… it can't be…" Tears ran down my face… "Banchina… she can't be… **SHE CAN'T BE!**"

… _What… have I done?…_

_

* * *

_

… There you have it. Luffy is a true nakama to tell Yasopp the saddest fact. This chapter was long, sad in parts, but I'm actually very happy with the result. Switching point of views was fun and having Chopper bond with Yasopp even just a little made me happy. The same with the small amount of Usopp-Nami fluff for a moment. :3 I really hope you like it!

And what will happen next? A battle is imminent… but what is Yasopp going to do after being virtually ripped into pieces? AND WHAT ABOUT USOPP? … All will be revealed. I hope you like the chapter!

(PLEASE REVIEW!)

if you want to.


	13. A Necessary Lie?

"I do not agree with your plan… YOU are not even supposed to be here." Tomodo told Yasopp firmly as the sniper leaned back against the door to the room.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here. But that isn't the point. If the guild and all of the pirates in it are to survive then we have to fight back. We don't have a choice." Yasopp's voice was eerily blank. Tomodo noted that the man barely even had an expression.

"I understand that you are angry… because of what happened to your son… but for every pirate to go to battle… to practically start a WAR with such little notice is impossible. And besides, we do not have the needed supplies for a fight. The town has been locked off completely now with constant guard from the marines, which means we do not have a single place to refresh the guild's stock on weapons, medicines, food; NOTHING." Tomodo would not meet Yasopp's eyes as he looked down at the floor. "If your son hadn't done what he did and followed the rules…if you hadn't have come-!"

"IF I HADN'T COME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE THAT ANYTHING WAS COMING!" Yasopp yelled over the leader of the guild. "My son was shot, I found out what the marines are planning… and yet you're SITTING HERE saying that as long as we close our eyes and say nothing is happening then everything will be just fine!"

"That is not what I-!"

"BULL SHIT!" Yasopp barked. He marched forward and grabbed Tomodo by his shirt, much to the older man's surprise. "Now you listen to me! Whether you like it or not the marines are coming! And Noriya knows the damn weak spot that he and his men can take down in a few seconds to break into the guild! If we don't fight EVERYBODY'S gonna die! If you're really going to call yourself a leader then TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT! TELL THEM THE FACTS! Stop wishing that battle wasn't an issue… BECAUSE IT ALWAYS WILL BE!" Yasopp clenched his fist tighter and pulled the man practically off of the ground. "And if you EVER say anything about my son like you just did…" Yasopp stopped there and released Tomodo who stumbled backwards. The sniper was fuming and panting through his rage when suddenly a tear fell from his face.

Yasopp turned abruptly then and walked towards the door. "Wait." Tomodo told Yasopp as the sniper stopped. "… What is wrong?… You have never been in this sort of a state."

"It's nothing…" Yasopp growled.

"Hah…" Tomodo sighed before sitting down in his chair behind the desk. "I agree with what you have said. And I will call for a battle… but first, tell me what is troubling you."

Yasopp didn't answer at first. He closed his eyes and once again heard the words that Luffy had told him. _"Usopp lived alone for fourteen years. Banchina died a short time after you left… I'm sorry Yasopp."_ "Everything…" Yasopp whispered. "Pretty much every damn thing is _troubling _me." Yasopp said. He then looked back at Tomodo sadly. "My son was shot… I couldn't save him from Noriya in time, I haven't seen him for sixteen years, now he's trying to recover basically without any medicinal aid… and I found out my wife died after I became a pirate… which means that my son has been living alone this entire time…"Yasopp chuckled, trying to cover up his sadness. "You see?… Every damn thing is troubling me." Yasopp then opened the door and started to leave.

"Yasopp-san," Yasopp stopped and looked back at the man behind the desk. "… You have my deepest sympathy. You are strong… and I wish you the best in these times." Yasopp nodded and closed the door behind him without another word.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Nami said in shock. "You-you told Yasopp that Banchina died?" Nami asked as Luffy leaned back against the mast and nodded solemnly. "Wh-why would you do that? He's in so much pain as it is Luffy! He's already worried sick about Usopp… and now he knows that his wife DIED!"

"He needed to know." Luffy said. Nami shook her head.

"But… at a time like this…"

"I didn't want Usopp to have to tell him. You saw it first hand, how much it was hurting him even thinking about it…" Luffy said to his navigator as she looked at the ground and nodded slowly. "He would have to find out sooner or later." Luffy said.

"How… did he take it then?" Nami asked nervously.

"…Just like anyone would expect…" Luffy told his navigator, keeping his hat pushed down over his eyes.

"_SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Yasopp screamed. He was pacing, heart racing, while Luffy watched from his seated position. "This must be a lie… I won't believe it!" Yasopp cried as he continued to pace. Luffy shook his head._

"_I'm sorry… but it's true."_

"_Luffy… you've said some crazy things… but this is damn cruel!" Yasopp barked as he turned to the straw-hat captain. He didn't mean to make the words sound so bitter… but he couldn't help himself. "Please… please tell me you're lying… PLEASE tell me… that my wife… that Banchina… IS STILL ALIVE!" Yasopp pleaded but Luffy didn't change his sad expression._

"_Usopp…" Luffy said under his breath. "This is what Usopp's been dealing with… He saw her die… Usopp lived alone for fourteen years and Banchina died a short time after you left… I'm sorry Yasopp." _

_There was a long silence between them until Yasopp fell to his knees. The sniper punched the ground and cursed quietly as tears dripped onto the ground beneath him. He punched the ground again. "I… I… I'm so sorry… What-what have I done?… Banchina… I'm so sorry." Yasopp cried as he punched the ground one more time. "I told her… I wouldn't leave… B-but… she told me to go… She… wanted me to follow my dream… but now… I'm wishing I hadn't!" Yasopp coughed as the heat from his cries filled his throat. "If I hadn't become a pirate… none of this would have happened! If I could do it over… I would give up being a pirate in a second!" Those words hit home to Luffy as the captain flinched and looked at the older pirate who had his forehead pressed against the ground in a kind of agony. _

"… _Usopp… said something once though." Luffy started to explain. "He said… the day before she died Banchina told him that she loved you… she said that she wished she could have seen you one last time… but she knew that you were __**meant**__to be a pirate. And she wanted you to be happy…" Yasopp felt frozen as all of the moments of his wife continued to repeat in his mind. She knew… She knew what was going to happen one way or another… but she wanted Yasopp to follow his dream, and have Usopp pursue that path as well… for them to be __**happy**__. That day he left… the day he kissed her goodbye and promised he would see her again… She knew somehow that things wouldn't go how he had planned… but she wanted him and their son to be __**happy**__._

"_L-Luffy…" Yasopp said through his shaking voice, "Thank you. Thank you for telling me all of this." Yasopp sat back on the ground and rubbed fiercely at his eyes. "I wish I could have been there for her… and for my son… that's what hurts the worst…" Yasopp then stood up abruptly and turned away from Luffy's gaze. He was supposed to be stronger than this! "I need to go and find Tomodo." Yasopp said, trying to change the subject quickly and get back to current matters. "If we are going to fight against the marines he has to be the one to give the orders." Luffy nodded and stood up, walking at Yasopp's side. They were absolutely silent as they walked back through the guild and then came to the bar. _

"_I'll go and check on Usopp. You just tell the ojiisan the plan." Luffy told Yasopp as the older pirate nodded. "You're okay… right?" A small smile broke on the sniper's face as he patted Luffy on the top of his straw-hated head._

"_Yeah. I'll be alright. Just take care of Usopp for me." Yasopp then turned and walked into the bar._

Luffy was eerily quiet now, deep in his own thoughts as Nami sighed sadly. "You did the right thing Luffy… I just wish… all of this wasn't so sudden." Luffy nodded in agreement before the navigator walked up to the infirmary to check on Usopp. The captain was left alone on the deck as he watched for his nakama. When he had gotten to the ship Usopp was in better condition than he had been when Luffy and Yasopp had left the ship. However, the wounds were continuing to bleed and there were not enough bandages to redress all of the bullet wounds.

"Luffy!" Luffy looked off of the ship and saw Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Sanji all returning to the ship with bags and small amounts of medicines in their hands. The captain leapt up and hurried to the railing as Zoro walked over from the front of the ship. Nami heard the group returning as she left the infirmary and went outside, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Did you guys find some medicine for Usopp?" She asked as she joined Luffy and Zoro by the railing.

"We got a good amount of bandages and some pain killers but that's really about it." Sanji said as he and Chopper walked up onto the deck.

"Everybody in the guild is almost totally out of stocks. This stuff is the most medicine any of them could give up." Franky explained. Chopper directed the group to put what they collected in the infirmary. Nami looked over at Zoro… who actually looked like he was thinking about something with a strong logic.

"What is it… Zoro?" Nami asked. Luffy sat on the railing of the ship and kept watching the docking area, waiting for Yasopp to return. The swordsman turned before sitting down and leaning back against the railing, with the same thoughtful look.

"They've been planning this since the beginning. There's no way the marines could have come up with a strategy like this in a day." Zoro started to explain. Luffy hung upside down on the railing and looked at his first mate curiously.

"What do you mean Zoro?" The captain asked as he kept his hat on his head with one hand.

"They're shutting off all of the guild's resources by putting the town on a lock down. This way we're having to save what we have left. And while we wait for a battle with a small amount of food, medical supplies, all of that, they have a nearly endless supply. They also have the advantage. They could attack right now and no one would have a clue what was coming… But there must be someone on the inside of the guild…" Nami was surprised that Zoro had given the situation this must thought as she glanced down at his inquiringly.

"How do you know that?" Nami asked. "Couldn't they do all of this without knowing what's going on in the guild?"

"Not exactly." The three pirates were surprised when another voice broke into the conversation. Luffy looked behind him, still upside down, and smiled.

"Yasopp! You're back!" Luffy spun back up onto the railing as Yasopp jumped back up onto the deck. "How'd it go?" Luffy asked.

"Well, we're going to have a battle. It just… took a good amount of convincing for Tomodo to accept our plan." Yasopp said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's going to have an entire address of the guild later on today, but about what your swordsman was saying…" Yasopp continued where he had left off. "There has to be a marine spy in here somewhere. They've found all of the escape routes from the guild and blocked them off with tons of troops. As far as I'm concerned I think they have a plan to attack the guild's weak point while we are still un-prepared. And they sent a spy to find that exact spot to break into the guild when we were all the most vulnerable."

"What is the weak spot sniper-san?" Robin asked as she and the others, apart from Chopper, walked out of the infirmary. Yasopp had to chuckle when the archeologist addressed him as _sniper-san_.

"The south wall." Yasopp pointed to a section of the dome that had a few balconies leading from a restaurant and a few of the hotel rooms built into the rock. "It is the thinnest part of the mountain that the guild is a part of and the constructions the people made there made it even worse." Robin looked to the wall Yasopp was pointing towards and put her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"I see…" She said quietly. "So if there is such a spy within the guild then I am sure he would have found the weak spot by checking around and posing as another pirate." Yasopp nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." Yasopp agreed as Luffy cocked his head.

"So, all we have to do is find the spy and beat him to a pulp, right?" Luffy alleged, cracking his knuckles.

"It's too late for that." Yasopp sighed. "The spy has already gotten all of this set up. If he's still here then it will take too long to find him. The only thing we can do now is get ready for a fight."

"The sooner the better." Sanji said, tapping his foot on the deck. The crew agreed with strong nods. Yasopp smiled softly and nodded also.

"**ATTENTION ALL PIRATES OF THE PIRATE GUILD!**" The ship shook from the sheer power of the voice calling upon the patrons of the pirate guild. "**AN EMERGENCY MEETING HAS BEEN CALLED BY MASTER TOMODO! ALL PIRATES PLEASE MEET AT THE WATERFALL AUDITORIUM AT ONCE!**" There was a buzz that went through the guild as all of the pirates filled out from their ships, hotels, bars, and restaurants and gathered to a waterfall behind the docks. Luffy and the others all looked over curiously as the enormous pillar of water that blocked the gathering pirates from moving… Suddenly the water split and a passage way to a large separate room opened up. Luffy and Chopper oh and ah-ed at the moving water spectacle before Luffy stopped and looked down at the rail under his feet. Chopper noticed his change in mood and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing…" _It's just… more fun when Usopp can join in the fun too…_ The crew followed the flow of pirates to the auditorium as Chopper leapt onto Zoro's shoulders to get a better look around. There were so many pirates that the group of people reminded him of cattle being herded into a corral. There were fishmen, obvious devils fruit users, and multiple other pirates that Chopper felt like he recognized. The doctor was floored by the number of people around. _Where have all of these people been this entire time? The guild was crowded before… but I had no idea that there were THIS many pirates here!_ The doctor then noticed that Yasopp was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh? Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Yasopp?" Chopper asked looking all around, not seeing the sniper anywhere in the enormous crowd.

"… He probably went on ahead. I think he's probably going to have to be with Tomodo to rally all of these people to fight." Zoro said as he continued to move forward. The crowd finally filed into the room behind the waterfall and Chopper gasped with amazement. The ceiling was completely covered in radiant crystals and there were rows and rows of seats carved out of stone. A large platform was down below the sloping grandstands, illuminated more than the rest of the room. Tomodo was sitting back on a chair, pushed back in the shadows of the stage with his granddaughter, the waitress, at his side. Shomo was standing just off to the side of the main platform. Luffy was far ahead of the group after making his own path through the crowd and had reserved a row right up front, ready for his entire crew.

Zoro noted Luffy had saved nine seats… even though they were down crew member. "We only need eight." Zoro commented to his captain. Robin noted that there was an empty seat up beside Tomodo, which she presumed must have been vacant for Yasopp, since he was the one who had come up with this plan and was a comrade of one of the four emperors. Luffy nodded solemnly and sat down next to his first mate… The extra seat was still empty when the meeting started.

* * *

_I've done what I can… which isn't much…_ I thought to myself, sitting at Usopp's bedside. _But I have to continue to do EVERYTHING I can… I won't lose him… I won't lose my son. _The room was very quiet now that Usopp's breathing had improved and there weren't any voices from outside of the infirmary. All of that left me with my thoughts… something I really didn't want at the time… but probably needed. My thoughts were going around and around like a wild tape, shifting back to guilt about my son, sadness about what I heard from Luffy… The promises I had made and broken without even knowing it. I shook my head, took a deep breath, and exhaled quietly before looking back down at Usopp. He seemed to be resting somewhat comfortably since Chopper had given him the pain medication, and there were only short moments where he appeared to be in pain. I carefully reached my hand out and stroked the top of his head, my fingers going gently over his hair. _Heh… He has hair just like I used to. I knew it was going to be a curled up mess like mine someday. _

_"Well, he does take after you so I'm sure he probably will. I still like the way I did your hair." _I flinched at the voice in my head… The memories that I thought about all the time… seemed even more clear to me now.

_She was sitting there in the grass behind me in Syrup Village, running her thin fingers through my blond hair. Usopp was trying out his brand new slingshot, aiming for an old broken glass I had set up for him to shoot at. He had shot it five times now, hitting it off of the rock with every attempt. I laughed and leaned back in Banchina's lap, looking up at her beautiful face. "I bet the captain will be pretty surprised when he comes back." I chuckled, pulling one of the blond locks out of my eyes. "I still don't get how you even made the SHAPE change." Banchina smiled and ruffled my hair playfully._

"_I just have the special touch, now don't I?" She said, grinning brightly. _

"_Heh… you sure do!" I hopped up and swung around Banchina, wrapping my arms around her before she could react and hugged her closely. All the while she was laughing as I situated her in my lap and ran my hand through her hair. We both heard a loud crash from the glass as we looked over in the grass. Usopp was jumping up and down excitedly and then looked over at us, pointing at the empty rock. _

"_I did it! I did it! I broke the glass! I hit it… uh… what's the thing you always say Daddy?"_

"_You hit it 'right on the mark'!" I answered. Usopp grinned so wide his smile covered his entire face as he threw his slingshot up in the air._

"_RIGHT ON THE MARK!" He cheered. The slingshot came down from the air and hit Usopp over the head as our son yelped. I felt Banchina flinch nervously but I continued to hold her… she always worried too much about Usopp. Our son recovered in seconds as he rubbed his head and picked the slingshot up from the grass. "Is there anything else I can have to shoot at?" Banchina and I laughed out loud as Usopp walked over to us. _

"_You've been shooting for two hours!" Banchina told him. "You've gone through ten cans, five broken glasses, and an apple! Aren't you a little bit tired yet?"_

"_Nu-uh!" Usopp said simply. Banchina laughed and grabbed Usopp, cuddling him adoringly. I could tell he wanted to struggle from her grasp and find something else to shoot at but he submitted and hugged her back with a smile. They touched noses like always, which made me laugh my head off every time… because it was so friggin cute. Usopp then looked up at me and grinned. "Am I doing everything right Daddy?" I nodded, thinking about his stance and aim._

"_Yep! You're doing everything… p-perfect…" Banchina noticed my pause and looked back at me curiously. I smiled at rubbed Usopp on the head. "Go on back to the house and grab that mug in on the counter. I won't need it and it'll be a perfect target for you! We'll put it farther away this time too!" Usopp nodded enthusiastically and raced back towards the house._

"_REMEMBER- NO TOUCHING YOUR FATHER'S RIFLE!" Banchina called out to our son. "DO YOU HEAR ME USOPP?"_

"_Yes Mommy! I promise!" Usopp called back quickly. Banchina sighed, trying to relieve her nervous tension. I did it for her by rubbing her shoulders and stiff neck._

"_You always have knots in your muscles." I said, rubbing a taut section of her back, between her shoulder blade and her neck. _

"_Why did you pause back then… when Usopp asked you how he was shooting?" I didn't answer at first and sighed. _

"_Hah… I guess… I just realized something…" Banchina looked at me, relaxing against my chest and putting her hand over mine._

"_What is that?" She asked._

"… _He… doesn't even need me!" I said. Banchina looked at me curiously. _

"_What are you talking about? Of course he needs you! He's your son."_

"_I know… but… look at that!" I picked up the apple that Usopp had shot at. The very first shot he took blew a clean hole right through the center. Banchina fingered the hole with a smile._

"_So? He has your talent! What's bad about that?"_

"_It's not BAD… it's just… all I had to do was tell him how to stand, aim, and how to let the band go so he wouldn't punch himself in the mouth when he let the rock shoot from the slingshot! After that… he was able to do EVERYTHING by himself… He's only 2 years old!" I had to laugh at the feeling I was having. My son didn't need my help and I knew it… I felt… useless as a parent at that moment. But Banchina quickly took that feeling away. She reached her hands behind my head and brought my lips onto hers. We kissed for a long moment and then I looked straight into her eyes… those dark blue eyes…_

"_He needs you. He has your skill and sense of independence that's all." Banchina smiled with a little chuckle… it reminded me of a bird singing. "And then… he has my intelligence and common sense." I grinned and hugged her tightly._

"_OH REALLY?" I started to tickle her side as she laughed wildly. _

"_S-STOP THAT! HAHAHA! AH! SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THE GASTLY PIRATE!" Banchina yelled in her actress voice. _

"_No, you are my captive… beautiful princess." I was ready to kiss Banchina again until I heard someone running up behind me._

"_Let go of the princess!" Before I could even turn my head Usopp tackled me from behind, laughing. I made sure not to roll over Banchina as I leapt over her and rolled head over heels down the grassy slope. I could hear her laughing the entire time. Finally my body stopped and I was holding Usopp who had that playful grin that he always had. He grabbed me around the neck and then cheered back to Banchina. "Don't worry your highness! I stopped your captor!" Banchina laughed and pushed her hair from her face with a laugh._

"_OH! MY HERO!" She cheered with that actress voice again. Usopp turned back to me with a smile and I smiled back… I was going to leave all of this? Yes. I'm a pirate now._

"**LAST CALL FOR ALL PIRATES TO JOIN US IN THE PIRATE GUILD'S EMERGENCY MEETING!**" Shomo's voice still shook the ship, even when he was in a completely different part of the guild. I rubbed Usopp's head again, careful to avoid the wound going across his forehead. I almost didn't want to come back from that memory…

"Usopp…" My son looked down at me with those big playful eyes.

_"Hm? What is it Daddy?"_

"Ladies and gentleman of the guild," I stood up from the stool with one more look at him… Usopp mumbled something in his sleep before falling silent again…

_"… I love you, Usopp."_

I closed the door quietly and rubbed the remaining tears from my eyes before leaving the Sunny.

_"I love you too, Daddy!"_

_ "And Banchina my princess-!"_

_ "Yes, my brave pirate?"_

_ "My love for you could never be combated!"_

"Haha!"

_I was going to leave all of this? I know… I'm a pirate at heart… but there are times where I ask myself… __**what was I thinking?**_

* * *

Wow, I had no idea how that was going to end, but I like it! Flashbacks can be very fun, and in this case I actually felt sad! But I swear, one minute I only had 1,000 something words and then I looked back and WHAM! 4,300 words. XD I was amazed. But I really loved Yasopp's flashback, I hope you did too!

So, just something random and funny, if you read the part when Yasopp was explaining how he didn't feel like Usopp needed him (sad) and this line: "_, and how to let the band go so he wouldn't punch himself in the mouth when he let the rock shoot from the slingshot!" _… That actually happened to me. XD I was shooting a slingshot for the first time and I let this paintball go and punched myself in the mouth doing it. Lol Infact, later I thought about how they have Usopp holding his slingshot and then I was able to shoot nearly perfect.

Okay, totally random. I hope you like the chapter however! It was really one that I connected with as far as characters and personality goes. XD

PLEASE REVIEW!

(If you want to )


	14. Put Your Life on it!

"Pirates of this great guild, I call this emergency meeting to order." Tomodo announced as the auditorium fell into a tense silence. The leader of the guild stepped forward and stood in a circle of light shinning down from a skylight far above their heads in the stone. His eyes carefully scanned the room, analyzing the insurmountable number of faces in the audience. "I know how fast word travels within this guild, and so I am sure many of you have heard of the present matter that has befallen on us." The was a quiet murmur that went through the crowd until Tomodo tapped his walking stick with small radiant crystals covering its exterior down on the ground forcefully. "And for those of you who do not yet know, it is vital that I shed a light on the present danger that now looms over all of us." He cleared his throat before beginning.

"Today a fellow pirate volunteered to go into Kyonashi village alone to gather supplies for his crew. When he reached the village two other pirates were attacked by one of the marine forces that have taken control of this island. They were about to be captured and taken back to the marine headquarters for interrogation when that ONE pirate who simply went for supplies fought back against the marines… This was where his mistake occurred." Tomodo's eyes met with Luffy's stern stare and then he looked back at the crowd. "That ONE pirate went against the simple rules we have here and paid the price for it. He was nearly captured by the marines after being shot… All because he DID NOT follow our guild's rules." Luffy almost jumped up from his seat after that one sentence but luckily Zoro was able to snag his captain out of mid air and held him down against Luffy's angered squirming.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zoro growled.

"Didn't you hear him? He's talking about Usopp like… like a criminal! I don't like it! Let me at 'em! I won't let him talk about my nakama like that!" Luffy said back, trying to fight his swordsman's grip.

"BUT," Tomodo began again, " In this strange time… I commend his actions." The guild's pirates looked at each other with complete confusion and Luffy settled slightly. "If this young pirate had not done what he did, those two pirates he saved would be at the receiving end of the marine's torture tactics. Not only that… but this shows the true strength and bravery that defines pirates as a whole. Not listening to rules or laws, taking charge of freedom and the will within one to do what is right and just. With this I send my gratitude and thanks to that man and I hope for his quick recovery." Tomodo's eyes once again caught Luffy's hard stare as the captain relaxed back into his stone seat with a slight nod of approval, Zoro drawing back from his defensive stance.

Chopper sighed thankfully as the tension between the two finally withdrew. Nami sat up straight and looked at Luffy from the corner of her eye. He was looking at the old man from just beneath the rim of his hat and was instantly overcome with those emotions again. Feeling that he should have been there with Usopp. Wishing that things hadn't gone so bad… but there was nothing they could do. And all the captain could think was _That's right… you're lucky that you said that about Usopp or we would have BIG problems. _Tomodo cleared his throat somewhat apprehensively under the stare of the straw-hat captain's sharp eyes and looked back to the crowd. "And now we come to the main briefing of this threat that has been placed against the guild." The word threat sent a wave of whispers and discussions through the uneasy crowd.

"A threat?" "From who?" "What is Tomodo-san talking about?"

"The THREAT is that the marines are getting ready to attack the guild SOON." A new voice broke through the murmurs and slight panic. The crowd turned to the main isle leading down the rows and saw a man walking down to the stage. Luffy turned a smiled slightly.

"It's Yasopp of the Red Haired Pirates!" One man in the crowd exclaimed and the auditorium erupted into a frenzy of discussion.

"It's really him! A pirate of one of the 4 emperors!" "What is he doing here?" "The Red-Hairs weren't supposed to be allowed on the island!" "Who the hell cares? Didn't you hear the guy? He said the marines are coming to attack the guild!"

The wild discussions continued as Yasopp continued down to the stage and Tomodo stepped to the side. Sanji could tell from Yasopp's cold expression that he was ready to get things started. The cook was more than ready as well, holding his fury in until the time had come. Yasopp stepped into the spotlight and then nodded to Shomo to stop the conversations. The giant took his massive sword from his back and then pointed the hilt onto the ground. He struck the ground with the end two times, making the room shake fiercely before the crowd was silenced yet again. Yasopp stepped forward, his fists tight and eyes looking over the crowd, sizing every pirate up.

"Now listen up." Yasopp started, his voice taking charge of every ear in the room. "I'm going to tell you right now that I know what my crew was told. We aren't supposed to be here because the marines are trying to keep tabs on us left and right but none of that matters anymore. My son was shot by the marines. My son was the one who risked himself to let those two other pirates escape with their lives. And with that we figured out that the marines have been plotting to take this entire guild out in one shot and kill all of us pirates in it. A spy's been snooping through here, posing as one of us, and finding out every weakness this guild has. As we speak, the marines are preparing to launch a full assault against us, taking away our ability to stock up on supplies and patrolling our perimeter to take any stray pirate into the headquarters to the south. And after all of this I'm telling you that I can barely just stand here while my kid's wounded and the marine who shot him is strutting around leading this damn plan." Yasopp took a second to take another step forward.

"… The marines think that we're going to die without a fight. Go down, stay down, and let them take us away. In the name of 'justice'." Luffy could feel that kind of chill collecting under his skin… The same kind he always got when Usopp would really bring the truth out in the open and tell it how it was. Those speeches he was good at, the ones that gave him and the others the will or understanding why they needed to get back up and keep fighting. "We are pirates… Sailing with true freedom at our backs, not afraid of the unknown; just the opposite. We chase after it! And for the marines to think… that we're just going to GIVE IN… They don't know who we REALLY are. What our dreams are, what we strive to do and find, what we are all FIGHTING FOR. We've been hiding in here for long enough! We have to fight back to show them what we are fully capable of! What we can OVERCOME!" Yasopp pulled his rifle from its holster and pointed the barrel into the air; the audience still clinging to Yasopp's every movement, every word. "We will not just give in! WE WILL STAND UP AND FIGHT LIKE TRUE PIRATES NO MATTER WHAT DAMN ODDS ARE STACKED AGAINST US! IF YOU WILL FIGHT, IF YOU WANT TO REMIND THE WORLD WHO PIRATES ARE, PUT YOUR LIFE ON IT! PUT YOUR LIFE IN THE HANDS OF YOUR NAKAMA! SWEAR UPON YOUR WEAPON THAT YOU'LL FIGHT FOR THIS GUILD!"

The audience broke into a deafening roar. Every pirate in the guild withdrew their weapon and held it above their heads, screaming, cheering, showing nothing but full of loyalty and excitement. Luffy stood amid the cheers of the crowd and punched the air, holding his fist above him with his hat pressed against his chest with the other hand. Zoro rose next to him, withdrawing Wadō Ichimonji from its sheath, and held it into the air. Nami held up her climatact forcefully and Sanji pointed his foot towards the ceiling, never loosing his balance. Chopper pulled a rumble ball from his back and held it over his head in his hooves and Robin lifted her fist to her arm's full extent. Franky raised up his fist, showing one of the blue stars on the back his massive metal arm and Brook slipped his sword from its cane sheath, lifting the blade against the faint light.

Yasopp smiled at Luffy with a slight nod and the straw-hat captain nodded back. The crowd continued to cheer energetically until Shomo once again hit the end of his sword against the ground. It took four strikes of the giant's weapon to bring control back into the guild but the pirates continued to cheer madly and Tomodo joined Yasopp at the front of the stage. The older man smiled at the sniper with a chuckle. "Good work. You have their full support before they even know the course of action."

"Heh. I knew it sounded good in my head but I didn't know it was that good."

"**SILENCE!"** Shomo yelled over the roar before the room finally started to settle. Tomodo then nodded to the giant behind him and tapped his walking stick again to regain full attention.

"Now then," Tomodo began, "Since we now know that every one of you will fight along side us then we will explain the plan we have prepared for this battle." The pirates all sat down again. "Thanks to the discoveries made by Yasopp-san and one crew inparticular, we have found that the marines will be attacking the south wall. As you know, this is our weak spot." Yasopp nodded and then took over the next part of the explanation.

"By what we can tell this battle was supposed to be a secret from us. Too bad the marines aren't too good at keeping their plans on the down low. They will most likely send the largest majority of their forces to the wall and destroy it, trying to catch us off guard. But since their idea isn't going to work out like they've planned we have had time to come up with a counter attack." Yasopp looked at Tomodo with a sly look and the guild leader nodded.

"WE will be the ones destroying the south wall."

"**WHAT?"** The crowd chimed in unison. Luffy looked at the shocked expressions on his crew face and tilted his head, confused by what was so amazing… however… he hadn't been listening to closely to the plan. He had been coming up with his own strategy to punch all of the marine's face into the ground one by one. Yasopp laughed at the audience's reaction.

"See? Not even YOU were expecting that now were you?" Yasopp and Tomodo let the pirates talk amongst themselves for a minute as they discussed how they would pull off the feat.

"Are they serious?" Nami asked with surprise. "Why the hell would they destroy the wall themselves?"

"Won't that just kind of defeat the super purpose of a WALL?" Franky added in disbelief. Robin was the only one who laughed softly. The crew looked to her, knowing she understood every intention that Yasopp and Tomodo had for destroying the wall.

"They are saying that this will catch the marines completely off guard." Robin reiterated. "If their forces prepare to attack the wall they fill be in an offensive formation, not a defensive. When WE destroy the wall there will be a great amount of debris to cover our attack on their forces and they will not expect that we know they were coming. With that said, we can attack freely. They will have no way to counter OUR forces when the shoe is on the other foot." Sanji was swooning at this point, leaning across Chopper's seat with hearts gushing from his eye.

"Ah~! Robin-chwan you are so brilliant!" He cooed as Robin giggled.

"Thank you cook-san."

"So then that means we have the upper hand in the situation? YOHOHO! This is brilliant news!" The skeleton then paused. "Ah… But wait a moment… I just realized something…" The crew looked at him curiously. "What about that spy?" Brook yelped, bringing a new threat into sight. "What if he is still in the guild? He could be reporting to them as we speak!" The crew gasped. In all of the excitement they had not been focusing on that aspect of the situation. THE SPY. Luffy jumped to his feet and looked around the audience, many of the pirates staring back at him with confusion.

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy screamed. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE SPY? WE'VE GOTTA FIND THAT GUY!" The audience erupted into chatter, looking at each person in their row, interrogating one pirate after the other. Tomodo sighed.

"That straw-hat boy has conjured up useless panic!"

"But he is right. If that spy's still here or heard all of this… we're SCREWED." Yasopp turned to Shomo then and leapt into the giant's hand. "Lift me up! If that guy's going to escape then it's going to be NOW! I'll take him down!" Shomo agreed and lifted Yasopp high above the crowd, also watching for any person leaving the auditorium. Luffy wasn't going to wait though. Against Nami's orders to stay in his seat he leapt behind their row and started to go through all of the pirates, asking each one, "Are you the spy? Are you the spy? Are you the- AH! Oi! Don't try to cut me! All right, all right! You're not the spy! Jeez! Are you the spy?"

Zoro attempted to run after his rouge captain but found that he had leapt up to the higher levels with a rocket move. Luffy was just about to interrogate another innocent pirate when he saw someone stand from the row near the entrance. The man was wearing a long cape and a hat shadowing his eyes. Luffy tried to reach out his arm but the man moved too fast and raced for the door. "YASOPP! THAT'S HIM!" Luffy yelled. _The guy from the bar! HE'S THE SPY!_

The audience turned and saw the man run for at the door. They all pointed and yelled that he was getting away as Yasopp lined up his shot. He fired instantly and hit guy's calf as the spy tripped forward. Unfortunately he kept running, barely standing after taking a direct shot. But what he had not expected was to hear two words and see a person suddenly appear in front of him.

"GEAR SECOND!" Luffy leapt from the row and sped in front of the spy before pulling back his fist. "JET," He moved forward in a flash and punched the man's face with all of the burning strength in his arm. "PISTOL!" Immediately Luffy's fist connected right between the man's eyes and drove him into the ground with a loud crash. The audience was silent as Luffy walked over to the spy, the smoke slowly dissipating from his skin, and then stood over him. The man's hat had fallen off and he was barely conscious with blood streaming from a large gash across his head and his nose bleeding steadily.

"Game over." Luffy said, his voice stone cold. "You marines hurt my nakama. You're not going to get any sympathy from anyone." Yasopp sighed with relief as the crowd broke into wild applause and praise, this time for Luffy. They chanted, "STRAW HAT STRAW HAT STRAW HAT!" over and over and Shomo slowly lowered Yasopp back onto the floor. Tomodo was still standing at the front of the stage, his grand daughter at his side now, and his expression was un-moving.

"This is it. It has begun. Our rebellion." The old man whispered. His grand daughter nodded in agreement. Yasopp walked over to Tomodo and nodded. He then signaled for Shomo to take the spy away and detain him so he could be interrogated later.

"With Luffy and his crew on our side I don't think we'll have a problem. All right. Our first step is to find enough dynamite to blow the wall. They'll be here in the morning I'm sure. We've gotta get ready." _Noriya… I'm coming for you._

* * *

_"Alright, ONE SHOT. That's all you get. And never tell your mother that I've let you do this… She'll kill me." Dad handed me the gun like it would fire as soon as it touched my hands and would destroy the entire island._

_ "Okay! Okay! I promise Daddy! I'll be real careful!" I took the gun quickly and dad flinched before he laughed nervously. _

_ "A-alright." I put my finger on the trigger like I'd seen dad do it a million times and then looked over at the already worn new target. Dad had taken 200 shots at it now in a week and most of the holes were on the bull's-eye. There were only some on the other red and white rings because he was AIMING for them. He had me direct him to exactly where the shot should land, ring and spot. He hit it every time. No question. No problem. "Okay… now I'm turning the safety off." Dad flicked back the switch with a gulp and I smiled up at him. "You've seen how I do it right? Well, just do EXACTLY what I do. It's the safest way. But don't ever turn the gun towards yourself or anyone else, and keep your hands tight on the gun, and-!"_

_ "Okay! I got it!" I fired and the gun lurched back towards me. I still wasn't quite strong enough to hold back the force. Dad's mouth was wide open and I looked up at the target to see that the bullet had hit just barely to the right of the bulls eye. I cheered and jumped up and down. Dad just stood there, mouth a gape. I laughed. _

_ "How did-how-what- huh?" Dad stammered for a few moments more and then started cracking up before I gave him the gun and he lifted me up onto his shoulders. "You never cease to amaze me! Alright, we'd better get home!" I noticed it wasn't dark quite yet, the sun still a reasonable distance from setting, but I just held onto his head and smiled. _

_ "Do you think I'll be as good as you someday Daddy?" I asked._

_ "Of course you will! I've NEVER seen anyone with an aim like yours. You'll be one the greatest shots in East Blue I'm sure. After all, you are the son of the greatest sniper in ALL of the oceans!"_

_ "HUH? Really Daddy? You're the best in ALL of the oceans?" I asked in awe._

_ "Yep. My captain Shanks said it himself. He said once we set off I'm already good enough to beat anyone in the oceans! You and I are going to take the world by storm Usopp. What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_ "A pirate sniper just like you!" I cheered, almost losing my balance on dad's shoulders._

_ "Haha! That's my boy." We got home quickly and Dad set me down on the ground before he guided me to the door, not opening it yet. "Usopp… do you know what today is?"_

_ "Umm… Sunday?"_

_ "Haha, right right. But it's something more important than that." Dad opened the door and I saw mom standing at the dinning room table with a large decorated cake on the table. It had two candles on it and there were a couple of colorfully wrapped boxes next to the cake. _

_ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY USOPP!" Dad cheered and mom laughed._

_ "Happy Birthday Usopp!" She said. I gasped and smiled to the point where my parents thought my face was going to break from my grin. _

_ "This is all for me? SUGOI!" Mom came over and hugged me tightly and dad walked over to the table, shifting one of the presents out of view._

_ "Of course! It's our boy's second birthday after all!" Mom said as she kissed my cheek and we both went over to the table. That night was nothing but fun. Dad told one of his stories, mom's cake was the most delicious thing known to man, and lastly the presents came. I went through them excitedly and got a new sketchbook, crayons, a stuffed animal bear that I wouldn't let go of… and then the one present that confused me. _

_ I stared at what I had opened for a long time, my mom and dad chuckling quietly to each other. "A… bag of rocks?" I asked. I looked up at Dad and cocked my head. "Thanks… but why?" Dad laughed and mom suddenly had a nervous smile. _

_ "Usopp, this is only part one of your two part gift." He said, pulling that one box he had hidden from his back pocket, and held it in his hand. "Now, your mom and I have talked about whether we should give you this one or not… but after A LOT of convincing I talked your mom into letting you have it." Dad looked at mom and winked. She sighed and then looked at me._

_ "Before your Dad gives it to you, you have to promise you will be VERY careful with it. If you are going to play with it you have to tell us beforehand and you have to promise you will not hurt yourself. Okay?"_

_ "Okay mommy!"_

_ "Do you promise?"_

_ "Uh-huh! Promise!" Mom sighed again and then nodded to Dad. He was practically beaming as he handed me the box even before I had opened it. I took the box and pulled off the blue and green wrapping paper before uncovering a cardboard box with a lid on it. I pulled it off and then gasped, my smile growing BIGGER than before; so much that my own cheeks hurt. "REALLY? REALLY REALLY? THIS IS MINE?" I asked, practically shaking from excitement. Dad nodded proudly and I looked at it again. The green sling shot. It was just PERFECT. I was a kid so of course I couldn't use a gun and for a shooter the next best thing was this slingshot. The green paint was sleek and the grip was just right, not to mention the elastic could go back just as far as my own arm could without breaking. " mommy daddy!" I said, running in circles on the floor now. _

_ "See? I told you he'd love it!" Dad laughed and hugged mom tightly. Mom sighed and then kissed his cheek._

_ "You're right as always." She chuckled._

_ "Can I go and try it out? Can I? Can I?" I urged them, holding the slingshot and bag of rocks tight._

_ "Sure you can! It's your birthday! We'll come with you!" Dad picked mom up into his arms and she laughed. _

_ "I-I don't know…" She said in a nervous whisper to dad. "He won't get hurt or anything right?"_

_ "Of course not. You've gotta see him shoot. And besides, you'll be there to make sure nothing happens to him right?" Dad laughed and then nodded to me. "Okay! Let's go!"_

_ "YEAH!" I ran out of the room cheering the entire time as we went to the target in the forest near the coast. _

* * *

_It was sunrise… That's right. That day he said goodbye and left. I wanted to cry but held it in… well… most of the time. Mom and Dad were both crying and he kissed her._

_"I promise I'll be back." He said. Mom just chuckled._

_ "Liar."_

_ "No! I-!" She kissed him to stop him from talking._

_ "Here are the rules for you… Have fun, be safe, be the great pirate sniper I know you are, and above all… know that I will always… ALWAYS be with you. I love you so much."_

_ … "Take care of your mom okay?" It was kind of a joke… but Dad seemed so sad. "I love you with all of my heart Usopp." He hugged me. I told him I loved him too and then he left. He waved when he was far out on that small boat with Shanks-san. We waved back, yelling things to him from across the water. _

_ That was the last time I saw him. That was the last time…_

_...  
_

…_Ow_… I noticed that my head was throbbing like the beat of a drum as I groaned and slowly came to. It was hard to open my eyes against the weight on my lids but I finally forced them open and saw a big brown blur over my head. I blinked a few times… and a few times more until I was finally able to see something other than a blur. It was a wooden ceiling with a few panels running horizontal to keep them up. I could hear a slight commotion somewhere else, not in the room where I was but somewhere kind of near by. Then I heard people talking. Everything seemed fuzzy and distorted like when I had been hit by that four-ton bat.

_Where the hell am I? What's going on? … Wait a sec… What happened to the forest? How am I in a room? Why does my head hurt so bad? OW! My arm hurts too! And my hand, and legs and… wait… I WAS SHOT! That's RIGHT! I WAS SHOT by someone and now… Holy shit… did the marines catch me? Am I gonna DIE? Where are my nakama?_ The fear finally got to me and I shot from where I was lying. The pain that hit me was so intense that I couldn't think straight now and I heard voices next to me. I looked over and only saw blurs of people. _Marines?_ I held my hands up and yelped, "Don't kill me! I have eight thousand followers dammit!"

* * *

HE'S BACK! 8D I am so happy to finally get to write about Usopp again! XD

And I'm back as well! How's it going everybody? Man, sorry this took so very long. See, I had this chapter ready about a month ago and guess what happens! MOTHERBOARD CRASH! Joy. So, I had to start ALL OVER because of course the ONE FOLDER that could not be found on my hard drive was, of course, my fanfic folder. O-o

So, now to talk about the chapter! I hope you liked it because it was really fun to write. Especially when Luffy freaked out about finding the spy and just the fact that I got to write from Usopp POV made me so happy. :D And also Franky's line made me lol. "Won't that just kind of defeat the super purpose of a WALL?" XD I hope you like the chapter and I will get the next one out SOONER than this one, trust me. Lol

(Please Review! If you want to. )


	15. Get Up and Go

"USOPP!" Usopp didn't have time to react as one of the blurry figures in the room leapt for him. He yelped before being grabbed by two arms that squeezed against his stinging wounds with too much strength to handle. The sniper passed out from the pain that swelled from head to toe and heard voices through the dark and confusion that took over his thoughts.

"AH! Usopp! Luffy! Let go of Usopp!" One high-pitched voice squealed in a panic.

"And stop shaking him dammit!" A female's voice… very angry in tone.

"But he won't wake up! Usopp! USOPP! C'mon! Wake up!"

"Stop it! You made him pass out by grabbing him like that! Now you're just hurting him more idiot!" The female yelled.

"AH! Are you serious? S-Sorry Usopp! Hang in there! Don't die! WAKE UP USOPP!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP SHAKING HIM!" _THWACK_! "Lay him down Luffy! … Usopp? Can you hear me? Come on… wake up." Usopp's eyes opened slightly as his vision started to focus and he was finally able to see the people around him. Nami was sitting on the edge of the bed he was in and had her hand on the top of his head, Chopper was just behind her, looking past her arm, and Luffy was crouched on the foot of the bed, looking back at Usopp with a worried expression. The sniper smiled tiredly but felt like his chest was going to explode from the happiness of knowing that he was back with his nakama.

"Guys… Damn am I glad to see you." Usopp said, his voice somewhat hoarse and quiet. Nami, Chopper, and Luffy all smiled, overjoyed.

"Usopp! Thank god you're okay!" Nami cried. Chopper started to sob just then as he smiled even wider, the tears rolling down his fur like a waterfall.

"WAH! USOPP! You've had us so worried! I thought… I'm so glad you're okay! ASSHOLE!" Luffy chuckled from the foot of the bed and his smile stretched across his entire face, tears quickly forming in his eyes.

"Thank goodness Usopp! I knew you'd be okay but… D-Don't scare me like that!" Usopp smiled with a chuckle and felt the sharp pain from his wounds stretch through his limbs again. The sniper winced which obviously got his nakama's attention as Chopper raced off to a drawer to find a pain reliever. Nami still had her hand on Usopp's head and was now rubbing his hair somewhat nervously but also very tenderly. The sniper's chest throbbed unbearably and the memory of each bullet that hit him came back vaguely. One to the head, two to the legs, one to the hand, and one to the chest. _Ow._

"So… What happened to me… exactly?" Usopp asked, trying to get his mind on anything besides the pain that now radiated to his forehead. Luffy looked at Usopp with surprise.

"You don't remember?" The captain asked.

"I don't remember much… I mean, I remember before I got shot and during… But that's about it." Usopp closed his eyes again when the space around him spun slightly. "Did you guys save me or something?"

"No, we weren't the ones who saved you." Luffy replied, guilt rising up into his chest from the statement.

"Then… who did? I mean… I am the Great captain Usopp and all… But I doubt I got away from that."

"Yasopp!" Usopp's heart stopped and the pain ceased momentarily with it like he became completely numb by that name.

"What?"

"Yasopp was the one who found you Usopp." Nami told him. "Your dad was on the island when we got here getting supplies and he ran into you when you were luring the marines away from those two pirates." Usopp sat up slowly, against Nami's nervous reactions to his movement, and laid his back against the bed frame.

"… You can't be serious." Usopp whispered in shock. Nami and Luffy looked at each other and then back at their sniper.

"Yeah, Nami's right. Yasopp found you in the forest after you got shot." Luffy said. Chopper returned with a vial of some kind of medication and nodded. Usopp looked at them all for a moment and then started to laugh.

"Hahaha! G-Good one guys! *cough* Man, you really… had me going there! Hahaha!" None of their expressions changed. Usopp's laugh slowly grew quite and his eyes widened a little. "Y-You're… just kidding, right?" Nami shook her head.

"We're telling the truth, Usopp." The sniper then froze when the memory slipped back. He had seen somebody back in the woods, right? Right. A man had appeared almost out of thin air and brought down all of the marines who were going to kill him. He told Usopp his name before he passed out. _"Usopp, -t's me… Yasopp."_

"Ha…haha… HOLY SHIT! YOU MEAN THAT WAS REAL?" Usopp was stopped short when the wound on his chest pulsated with pain and the sniper coughed up blood into his hand.

"USOPP!" Nami moved away as Chopper jumped up beside Usopp and stuck a needle into his arm quickly. The sniper barely felt it as he fell back against the pillow, gasping for air. "Take it easy Usopp! You're in horrible condition still!" Chopper told him as the doctor opened the vial in his hooves. "Drink this okay? It'll help with the pain for a little while." As Chopper held the vial up to Usopp's mouth Luffy saw the substantial amount of blood in Usopp's palm and shuddered. Nami was standing next to Luffy now and the captain saw the deep concern on her face. Usopp took a drink of the clear liquid, a bitter taste leaving its print on his tongue and then cleared his throat painfully, holding the bandages across his chest as his hand trembled weakly.

"S-Sorry…" He wheezed. "Where… is he? Where's d-dad?" Usopp asked as he looked over at Luffy through the pained expression on his face.

"He's still here." Luffy said. "But right now he's getting ready for a fight."

"A… fight?"

"Yeah." Nami started, ready to explain the situation. "See, after you were attacked Yasopp saved you and in the process heard some of the marines talking about a plan to attack the guild. When we heard about it from him Tomodo-san called an emergency meeting to talk about what we would do to defend ourselves from the fight coming. We decided that the only way to deal with the marines was to fight back and so now we're preparing for a war. The attack is today, and we're all getting ready to blow up the south wall to catch the marines off guard." Usopp was still confused but didn't really feel like contemplating the situation too thoroughly with the massive headache banging against his skull.

"So dad…"

"Yasopp is leading the fight with Tomodo and Luffy. We're all getting ready to fight but Chopper is going to stay behind with you and the ship."

"No way." Usopp said as he sat back up again. "I'm going too." Chopper's eyes widened in shock and he shook his head nervously.

"You can't! You shouldn't even move in your condition Usopp! If you were even going to walk… You could do permanent damage and your body is-!" Usopp threw the sheets from his body and shifted his legs over the side of the bed, with surprising speed for his state, and didn't give Chopper time to react. "Us-Usopp!" The sniper then leapt out of bed, his feet landing on the wood and almost toppled over the second he tried to stand. Luffy jumped forward before Usopp could fall and helped his sniper steady himself against the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing Usopp?" Nami cried, her heart beating quickly when she saw fresh blood staining the white bandages on his legs and chest. "You shouldn't move with wounds like that! You were shot five times! Don't you understand that? If you push yourself… w-who knows what could happen to you!" But she knew just as well as Chopper did. If Usopp pushed himself he could_ die_. That was the terrifying reality that showed as their sniper stood shakily, putting almost all of his weight against Luffy. Luffy didn't say anything; he just looked at Usopp blankly and hid the many feelings that were hitting him all at once. The sniper was barely even able to hear Nami and Chopper at this time as their voices were muffled in his head by the pain that seemed to push through his body with every beat of his heart. He shook his head softly and slowly shifted his weight away from Luffy, stepping forward on his fractured right leg.

"I… have to go." Usopp panted. "I… have to… see him." Usopp was able to take another step but felt his legs cave in at the knees and fell forward. Nami stopped his fall short by catching him and lowered Usopp carefully to kneel on the floor. She was saying something to him, or screaming at him, along with Chopper. Luffy was standing behind him, fists shaking at the sight of his nakama being in such pain. Usopp felt more blood gather in his throat and he swallowed painfully and shut his eyes tight, telling himself not to pass out. He couldn't do that. Not when his dad was so close now. He couldn't let his dad go into a fight without him when he knew what the outcome _could_ be. If something went wrong… What if he never saw his dad again? What then? If he was so close now, how could he risk losing the chance to finally see his dad? Fulfill that dream that pushed him forward.

"I have to see dad." Usopp said "If he's here… If you guys… are going to fight… then I have to go too. I have to fight. I can't just sit here… That's not what a pirate does." Nami flinched as Usopp looked up at her, his smile tired and showing a deep pain… But his eyes were bright. She knew that look, that grin. He made up his mind. And none of them were going to talk any sense into him. He was so much like Luffy in that respect.

"Usopp…" Nami whispered. Luffy smiled as he stepped forward and handed Usopp his headband. The sniper smiled from ear to ear and took it before tying the material to cover the massive amount of curled black hair. He clenched his teeth painfully behind his smile but took a slow exhale as he brought his arms back down to rest at his sides. _Ignore it. Ignore it and the pain will go away. Lie to yourself and say it doesn't hurt._ "Usopp," Nami said nervously as he looked up at her. "Are you SURE? This… this is dangerous." Usopp nodded in reply and moved onto his feet, this time keeping the pain in check and staying balanced. Chopper and Luffy were at his side, ready to catch him if Usopp was to fall or pass out again, but the sniper picked up his bag from the table near the bed and swung it over his shoulder. He then gripped his kabuto and leaned his weight against it casually.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, I'm good to go!" Usopp said as Luffy and Chopper cheered, the doctor hugging Usopp around his uninjured leg and the captain putting his arm around his sniper's shoulder. Nami stood up with a small smile breaking through her nerves and then shook her head again.

"Luffy, Chopper, if we're going to all go together then we need to get to the meeting spot ASAP. But, would you two go outside and leave Usopp and me alone for a minute? I need to tell him something." Luffy and Chopper nodded, the small reindeer asking Usopp if he needed anything else, before they exited the room. Usopp and Nami looked at each other for a long lingering moment, the navigator biting her lip as she looked at the bandages covering those deep bullet wounds that would become scars. She noticed even more now just how unsteady he was as he leaned weakly against his kabuto and his legs shook slightly. He could barely move his right hand within the thick bundle of bloodied bandages, the wound of the side of his chest had left the skin above it purple and dark, and every time he moved his arms he cringed slightly.

"Wh-what's wrong Nami?" Usopp asked after her stare finally became too hard to read for any emotions. She walked forward slowly until the navigator was standing just a long nose's length away from Usopp, her hair creating a dark shadow over Nami's dark brown eyes. He felt like backing away but knew that would only lead to him falling head over heals into the table, which would lead to him hitting wall, and then he would undoubtedly faint from pain and insure that when he woke up next his body would be tied down to the bed next to him to make sure there was no chance of him escaping to the battle. So, of course, he stood still against his kabuto and looked at Nami's nearly blank expression. Then she moved again, still slowly and yet timidly, as she reached her hands around Usopp's neck and maneuvered her arms around any and all wounds that the sniper had received before hugging him softly. She rested one hand in his hair and then the other on the square of his back, and then laid her forehead against his shoulder.

"You lied." Nami said, the two words struggling to escape her lips. "You _swore_ that you wouldn't get hurt… And now…"

"I… I know." Usopp said, guilt building up in his chest. "I'm sorry… I guess… I can't… make promises as a liar sometimes." The sniper felt a few tears fall on his shoulder. How much worse could he feel about all of this? "But… ya know… it really wasn't MY fault. I didn't break the promise, the marines made me!" Nami chuckled as she started to cry again. "I mean, I promised that I wouldn't get hurt but I couldn't control any of it, and-!" Nami hugged him a little bit tighter, just enough to make the nearest scratch next to her hand sting, and smiled.

"Shut up. You're not getting out of this one captain Usopp." Nami relieved the pressure against Usopp's back and leaned back so her nose was touching his and the sniper blushed profusely. "But I won't punch you now seeing as how hurt you are… how about we call it a 3 million beli fine per wound and that will make it even?"

"E-eh? Wait, I-!"

"Well it's settled. I can't punch you so the fine will make up for it."

"Th-that's not fair!" Usopp yelped. Nami then heard Luffy and Chopper talking outside and remembered that they were being expected. She looked back at Usopp and scanned her eyes over the seemingly endless amount of bandages that covered the painful wounds from view.

"Are you sure?" Nami asked anxiously. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Usopp said with a firm nod. Nami released him before the sniper limped over to a drawer and pulled out a shirt that he pulled cautiously over his shoulders. He paused for a moment, just looking at the dresser and then looked back at Nami, tears shinning in his eyes when he turned back around.

"He's really here? Dad's here? REALLY?" Nami nodded, feeling more tears fill her eyes as well when she saw Usopp's excited and teary-eyed look.

"Yes. He's here. And I can't imagine… how happy he's going to be when he sees you."

* * *

Aww. I love it when chapters can be short and cute.

Me: USOPP-SAN!

–runs to Usopp and hugs him tightly before realizing that indeed he is still hurt-

Usopp: Ah…! OWWWW!

Me: Oops! Sorry, sorry Usopp-san!

Um… Yeah… I've missed Usopp very very much through these many chapters of his conscious absence. I decided to make this chapter relatively short just to drum up the anticipation for the next chapter but I hope you like it! :D It was certainly fun to write. Next chapter… will be… one of my faves… by far. :3 Alright! I hope you all like the cute little chapter and hooray for Usopp's return and motivation!

(Please review! If you want to.)


	16. Too Real to be a Dream

"The last barrel has been placed." Robin told Yasopp as she uncrossed her arms and the two pirates looked at the wall that towered up to the top of the dome. All able bodied pirates had lent a hand in placing barrel after barrel of gunpowder, flammable liquids, and explosives on the rocks and radiant crystals that jutted out from the wall. All of the barrels were connected by hundreds of ropes covered in oil and lines that would be set on fire when the marines arrived, creating a massive web twisting up the rocky partition. Yasopp nodded at their work and looked at Robin.

"Thank you for your help, Robin-chan." The archeologist nodded before turning to go and look for her nakama. "If you would spread the word, we all need to start getting in formation. They'll be here soon." Robin nodded again and then walked back down the dirt hill they were on which allowed Yasopp to watch all of the surroundings with a keen eye. Nothing could go wrong. They would have one chance to blow the wall, storm the marine forces, and protect the guild from utter annihilation. The sniper's thoughts went back to the spy they had captured and the interrogation Luffy, Tomodo, and himself had given the terrified marine.

_"I was only following orders!" The man cried. "He told me to watch you pirates and get any intel I could! I was going to leave today and-!"_

_ "Spare us your sob story," Yasopp growled as he stepped closer to the man. "and get to the point. What have you told your leader? WHAT have you told Noriya?" The marine shook under Yasopp's stare and his eyes shifted back and forth between Luffy and Tomodo anxiously. _

_ "I-I-I told him that you had no idea that we were going to attack! Well, I told him that before all of this. I-I saw those two pirates go into the town and then that long nosed one went after them… I had to tell the others about that! Who knows what he would have done to me if-!" Yasopp slammed his hand down on the table in front of the man, making the marine shut up in an instant. _

_ "DON'T talk about that incident if you want to get through this undamaged." Yasopp said, looking at the floor as he spoke to keep his anger in check. "Just tell us what your LEADER knows about the war we're going into."_

_ "He-he doesn't know you're going to blow the wall. I was going to go and tell him before…"_

_ "Before I got you." Luffy said, his blank stare still focused on the man like a hawk. The marine nodded fearfully. Tomodo then stepped forward. _

_ "When were you all planning to attack? When is your leader coming?"_

_ "Noriya-san… said that we would move in at dawn."_

_ "You'd better be telling the truth." Yasopp said, his voice dark and menacing as he fingered the gun on his belt. The marine nodded desperately._

_ "I promise! That is all I know. Our forces are coming to the south wall, ready to blow it up ourselves! I SWEAR!" The spy cried, going into panic. Yasopp sighed and nodded to Tomodo and Luffy before the three of them left the room leaving the marine shaking uncontrollably, knowing he had been spared. _

Yasopp folded his arms and watched as the remaining pirates descended from the rocks and talked to each other before returning to their places for the war. A crowd had gathered now, each person waiting anxiously for the signal that would start the war. Yasopp was anxious too, not for the destruction of the wall and the initial onslaught, but for his search. He would be the one to hunt Noriya down in this battle. Every time he thought of the general his blood boiled and he couldn't think of anything else except for how he was going to beat the bastard. But, at the same time, Yasopp knew it would not be easy. Noriya was just as skilled as he was and ten times as ruthless. The man was a former assassin, top of the order in the marine circle, when he was promoted to general. Soon he was going to be awarded the title of vice admiral… and Yasopp knew that day would spell doom for many pirates in the New World. Noriya would have free range, he would be given a new group of marines to lead at his disposal, he would be given no rules in the capture or defeat of pirates. Which could only mean one thing for Noriya.

Elimination. Death after death. Or torture before death if he really wanted to make a pirate suffer. Yasopp knew this for a fact. The man was a cold-blooded killer, nothing else. Yasopp cringed with that last thought and then was interrupted when Tomodo walked up beside him, a rifle on his belt, a long sword in one hand, and his walking stick in the other. "Have I ever told you that you contemplate situations much too hard?" Tomodo chuckled as he joined Yasopp to watch the final preparations come to their end.

"Nah. It's pretty rare that I think THIS hard." Yasopp chuckled back, trying to stay collected as usual. "So, you're going to fight too?" Yasopp asked the older man with a glance at Tomodo's weapons.

"Do not take me so lightly Yasopp-san. And respect your elders. I am not yet dead, which means I am still here to fulfill my purpose as a leader. This is also your purpose now." Tomodo informed the sniper. Yasopp shook his head.

"Sorry Tomodo-san. But I'm not going to be around long enough to lead anyone." Yasopp checked his rifle yet again to make sure it was loaded completely. Tomodo noted the long string of bullets strapped across his chest and then looked back at the pirates below them.

"So… You are going to fight Noriya on your own then I see." Yasopp nodded. "I am also going to guess that you did not sleep at all last night." Yasopp chuckled and rubbed his neck.

"It's that obvious?"

"Quite." The two were silent for a few minutes, listening to the conversations around them. Shomo had now walked up to stand next to Yasopp before the giant knelt down beside the sniper.

"I'VE GOTTEN EVERYONE IN ORDER, OR AT LEAST TOLD THEM WHERE THEY SHOULD BE WHEN WE ATTACK. I THINK WE'RE ALL SET YASOPP." The giant informed the sniper as Yasopp nodded.

"Good. Thanks Shomo." Yasopp said with a smile. The giant grinned back and Tomodo cleared his throat.

"Do you have a true plan of action for your fight against Noriya?" The older man asked. Yasopp shrugged.

"Not really. Find him, fight him, kill him maybe."

"That does not sound like your usual plan. Killing has never been one of your points to victory, has it?" Tomodo asked as Shomo looked at Yasopp with surprise.

"It is against him." Yasopp answered, feeling the trigger of his rifle. Shomo looked at the ground and then back at the sniper.

"I COULD HELP YOU OUT YOU KNOW." Shomo insisted. "IF WE FIGHT NORIYA TOGETHER HE WON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

"No. No one's fighting with me." Yasopp replied sharply. The sniper felt bad when he saw Shomo's hurt look and then sighed. "Sorry. Thanks anyway. But he could even take you down, big guy. And you'd be an easy target… No offense."

"NONE TAKEN." Shomo replied. Tomodo turned to Yasopp and tapped his walking stick on the ground.

"I understand that you want to fight that man alone but you must be wary of the consequences!" Tomodo told Yasopp firmly. "Noriya is just as skilled as you and is out to KILL. His arsenal is incredibly dangerous and with his hatred towards you for opposing him he will show you no mercy!"

"So what?" Yasopp asked, getting a little annoyed now by Tomodo's prodding. "He's my opponent. He tried to kill me, and now he's tried to kill Usopp, MY SON. That's why I'm fitting him ALONE! If I lose then-!"

"Then you will DIE and you will fail your current duty!"

"And what is that?"

"Your duty of being a FATHER." The conversation came to an abrupt halt with that statement. "If you die you will lose your ONE chance to ever reconnect with the boy you left behind all of those years ago! Is that what you want? Well, it will become reality if you do not find an alternate plan of action besides going on your own!" Yasopp was silent. He looked down at his chest and saw the chain around his neck. He touched it and pulled it around until a gold locket was in his fingers. He hadn't looked at it in a while now which made him feel guilty but he snapped it open and looked at the picture on the inside. It was a picture of Banchina holding Usopp as they both waved back at the camera. The sniper felt a soft smile form on his lips before he closed his eyes and snapped the locket closed, holding it tightly in his palm.

"… You're right. I will be going against my duty as a parent if I die… but if I don't fight alone who knows what will happen in the end of all of this. But until now… I haven't felt like a good father anyway. I've missed Usopp… But someone has to defeat Noriya before he kills more innocent people. I've made up my mind. Usopp's a strong kid, he'll be just fine without me… at least I know he's alive and after today he'll be safe with his nakama like he has been for the past few years." Yasopp looked forward and let the locket fall against his chest softly. "This is what I'm meant to do. I'm going to fight Noriya and win. I won't let him hurt anyone else." Tomodo sighed and looked in front of him.

"Then it is decided. I wish you the best of luck in your fight Yasopp-san." Shomo nodded in agreement.

"You guys will be just fine without me around. Just hold those damn marines off until I beat Noriya down. Then they'll be so scatter brained they'll probably all jump into the ocean to escape." Shomo and Yasopp chuckled and Tomodo shook his head, not believing that the two of them could be laughing at such a time.

"TOMODO-SAN!" A sudden voice screamed from the top of the dome as the guild went silent. "THEY'RE HERE! THE MARINES ARE COMING!" The guild broke into a massive ball of activity and voices as pirates scrambled each way, carrying their weapons and making a made dash for their respected places in the crowd. Each crew gathered together, talking wildly and going over their plans for attack, as Yasopp and Tomodo stood firm.

"So, this is it." Tomodo said, holding his sword and walking stick tightly.

"Yeah. You ready Shomo?" Yasopp asked Shomo with a wide grin. The giant nodded and lifted his giant axe.

"YES SIR!"

"Give the order." Tomodo told Shomo and the giant nodded.

"ALL PIRATES PREPARE FOR BATTLE! READY THE EXPLOSIVES!"

"HAI!" The guild erupted into movement as all of the pirates scrambled to their positions. Yasopp kept his arms folded but then realized that someone was still missing.

"Where the heck is Luffy?"

* * *

"EVERYBODY! THE FIGHT'S GONNA START! EVERYONE GET TO YOUR PLACES!" Luffy and Nami ran forward through the crowd with Chopper right behind with Usopp riding on his back. The doctor decided that if Usopp was going to fight then he should take it easy for as long as possible before the war started up.

"I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Nami barked as Luffy raced forward.

"I didn't know it would get started this fast though!" Luffy said as he hurried on. Usopp looked forward through the crowd and shook off the pain again.

_I have to find him. I have to find him. I have to find dad!_ Chopper ran forward through the crowd, watching the surroundings and certain ships that pinpointed their location. The doctor looked through the crowds that were gathering as spaces closed in around him. He was even having a difficult time keeping track of Luffy and Nami as they vanished in and out of sight. Suddenly he felt Usopp convulse as the sniper coughed harshly and the doctor slowed to a gallop.

"Usopp! Are you okay?" Chopper cried as he looked over his shoulder at his nakama and Usopp looked at his palm, covered in blood. "You're- you're bleeding! I knew this would be too much strain on your body! Usopp! You can't-!"

"It's okay. I'm fine. Just keep going. I'm fine." Usopp wheezed. His determination was at a peak. "Please Chopper… I know… it's hard to understand. But I would do ANYTHING to meet dad. If I have to die then-!"

"Don't say things like that! I won't let you die!"

"… I know. I know. Sorry Chopper… but…I HAVE to see dad now." Chopper heard Usopp's voice crack slightly as the sniper rubbed his forearm against his eyes. "I've waited so long… and now that I know he's here I can't just lay down and give up to pain. You guys are going to fight. Dad's going to fight… So I have to stand up. I have to meet him. This means so much to me that…" Usopp's smile grew as he looked straight ahead, the small tears in his eyes falling behind him. "I REFUSE to give in to any pain that comes my way!" Chopper didn't say anything but felt a chill run through his skin at his nakama's determination. The doctor smiled and then looked forward again with a nod.

"Okay. I promise to help you find your dad Usopp! But… you have to promise me something."

"What's that Chopper?"

"Promise…" Chopper felt tears run down his fur as he thought of doctor. How sick he had been and how he couldn't save him. And now Usopp had wounds that could threaten his life if he wasn't careful or treated when needed. But the sniper wouldn't give up. He would fight through the pain… just like Doctor Hiruluk. "Promise me that no matter what you won't die! As your doctor I… I demand that you come to me if you have any problems and take care of yourself through all of this!" Usopp chuckled and nodded. This promise couldn't be a lie. The sniper couldn't imagine what his fuzzy little doctor would do to him if he went back on a pledge like that.

"Alright. I promise, Chopper." Usopp looked ahead and gripped his side tightly to keep himself from grimacing. The sniper spotted Luffy and Nami in the crowd again as they came to a halt due to a wall of people that blocked them from continuing at a quick pace. Usopp sat straight on Chopper's back and looked over the heads of the crowd, trying to find any sight of a familiar head of hair or face. But there were too many people. He did however see Shomo towering over the gathered pirates holding his axe on his shoulders, ready to charge through the wall himself.

"THEY'RE ALMOST ON US! TWO MINUTES LEFT AT THE MOST UNTIL THEY'RE AT THE WALL!" A voice called from above as Luffy stretched his arms back.

"No!" Usopp yelped as he jumped down from Chopper and ran headlong into the crowd, trying to push the pirates in front of him aside.

"If the fight starts now-! There's no way I'll-! Please WAIT!" Usopp continued to maneuver through the mass of people until he felt a hand grab his shoulder. The sniper looked over his shoulder and saw Luffy stretch his right arm all the way to the ceiling, grabbing a crystal growing from the stone.

"Grab on to me Usopp! I have to go to the front anyway! I'll get us there before the fight starts!" Usopp smiled and then jogged back to Luffy and grabbed his captain around the neck, readying for Luffy to rocket high above the people that blocked their paths. The two then looked back to Nami and Chopper. "You guys going to be okay?" Luffy asked. Nami and Chopper nodded as the navigator leapt onto the reindeer's back.

"You guys go on ahead! We'll find the others and then we'll all meet up later!" Nami called over the voices of the pirates who had started to cheer in anticipation for the wall to blow. Luffy nodded back and Usopp grabbed tightly onto his own forearms when his captain stepped back even farther and made his rubber arms tight.

"Ready Usopp?" Luffy asked. The sniper looked back at Chopper and Nami with a wide smile and was met by the navigator's worried eyes. But she was smiling back.

She mouthed, "Good luck." And Usopp's smile only grew before he looked back to Luffy.

"Ready!"

"Okay!" Luffy took one last stretching step back, his arms squeaking from the tension and then called out, "Gomu GOMU NO-! ROCKET!" Before sailing into the air. The dome of the guild coming dangerously close to the two pirates as the wind ripped at their hair and Luffy defensively put his hand over his beloved straw hat. Usopp just hung on for dear life, not believing how high they had gotten in such a quick moment of time. He saw Chopper and Nami finding their way through the crowd behind them, he could see the familiar blue, green, blond, and black hair of their crew far below them, and then he saw a hill rising above the crowd near the wall. Shomo was standing beside it, Tomodo was off to the left and another person was on the right.

It didn't take a second thought.

"You see him, Usopp?" Luffy asked as he looked over his shoulder with that wide grin of his that was infectious. Usopp nodded excitedly, feeling like his heart was about to beat out from his chest.

"Yeah. I see him… I can't believe it, but I see him!"

* * *

"Where is that straw-hat boy?" Tomodo asked impatiently as he looked around the guild. He could see the rubber captain's crew beside the hill but there was no sign of Luffy or his navigator and doctor. Yasopp simply chuckled.

"Luffy's not the one to find a schedule. Relax. If he isn't here in time he'll make it… There's no doubt in my mind." The sniper spun his rifle wildly, getting anxious for the fight to begin.

"YASOPP-SAN! THEY'RE 50 YARDS FROM THE WALL AND CLOSING!" The watchman called from the top of the guild. Yasopp nodded and then looked up at Shomo.

"Light it up." Yasopp said and the giant nodded.

"**INGNITE THE EXPLOSIVES! PIRATES PREPARE FOR BATTLE!**"

"YEAAAAAH!" All of the pirates struck the matches they had prepared and lit the fuses that trailed to the wall of explosives. The crowd became a roaring mass as they lifted their weapons up and the flames started to run the length of their fuse. Yasopp took a deep breath, holding his rifle and withdrawing his musket, the entire time running his finger over the names engraved on the handle of his gun. _Banchina, Usopp… I'm sorry… I'm no father… I'm no husband…I'm just a pirate… who will always love you with everything he's got. _

"OI!" Yasopp heard the call above his head quickly increase in volume before he turned around, Tomodo doing the same, and saw a person falling from the air at a high rate of speed. "I MADE IT!" The person called as he started to plummet from the sky. Another voice accompanied his as the man fell.

"Shit, shit, shit! Why did I let you do this? Pay attention! LUFFY! We're going to crash! DO SOMETHING! _COUGH!"_

"Ah! Oh no! You're bleeding again! You okay?"

"LUFFY! PAY ATTENTION TO THE _GROUND!_"

"Ah. Ground." Luffy looked back at the ground and his eyes widened with surprise when he realized they were going to crash into the ground. Usopp clung tighter around Luffy's neck when it was too late. "Oops."

Yasopp watched as Luffy disappeared in a cloud of debris from impact on the hill and stood still, not knowing how to react to what he had just seen. Then he heard a voice come from the cloud of dust. "HAHA! That was so fun! It was just like flying even without a ship!"

"Fun for YOU maybe. Ow…" Yasopp felt his mind stop after listening more closely to the second voice.

_It… It can't be…_

Yasopp took a step forward as the dust cleared and revealed Luffy jumping to his feet before hurrying to his fallen nakama behind him. "You okay?" Luffy asked again as he kneeled down as Usopp got struggled to stand up from being on his knees.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. We got here, that's the good thing. Just a rough landing that's all. Heh…ow." Luffy put Usopp's arm over his shoulder and then gracefully pulled the sniper up before noticing Yasopp's stare.

"Neh. Usopp."

"Huh?" Usopp looked in the same direction as Luffy and stopped. How could he explain this feeling of seeing _him_. Usopp had never considered this moment to truly be possible. It was just a dream that never came true. He would have the dream over and over, trying to think of how he would meet _him_. What he would say, what he would do… And now… it was really happening.

They both had the same thought. _HE is right there… This isn't a dream. It's too realistic to be one. Even I couldn't come up with something like this._ Usopp balanced himself again with a little help from Luffy, the pain melting away like it had never even been there. Usopp's mind tracked back to when he had been in Syrup village, when his mom was alive, when his dad was still there and getting prepared to be a pirate. He saw it just as clear as he could see _him_ there in front of him.

_"You're leaving tomorrow… right?" Usopp asked resting his head on his father's, clinging to his blond hair while Yasopp carried him on his shoulders. _

_ "…Yeah." Yasopp said before everything went quiet for a while._

_ "You're going to be the best pirate ever!" Usopp said, masking the fact that he felt like crying through a happy tone. Yasopp smiled. _

_ "You think so?"_

_ "Yep. You'll be the best sniper ever too!"_

_ "What about you? You'll be just as good!" Yasopp chuckled as he walked forward, going through the shadow of the trees. _

_ "… I'll be the second best!" Yasopp laughed aloud at his son's answer. _

_ "That's… that's my boy. Of course you will be." It was quiet again as Yasopp exited the forest that he knew by heart and came to the coast. The rocks dove down into the water at a sheer drop and the blue ocean stretched on forever. He didn't know where it would end yet. But someday he would know. Someday-_

_ "Daddy?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Will you think about Mommy and me a lot?" _

_ Yasopp swallowed the lump in his throat. _

_ "Of course I will." Yasopp said, his voice quiet and soft._

_ "Promise." _

_ "Promise."_

Yasopp stepped forward and the guild drifted away, like it was just a memory. The space between him and Usopp closed and the two looked at each other. The same expression on their faces… Sheer disbelief.

_"When will I see you again?" Usopp asked innocently. He was almost three… and he already knew most of the answers to his questions. But this was one that neither of them could answer._

_ "I-I don't know."_

_ "… When you do get back… We'll practice together, right? And Mommy can watch?"_

_ "Yes. We'll do that. And when I come back… I'll tell you every single story I have. I'll have millions of them! Would you like that?"_

_ "Yeah, yeah!" Usopp said, excited about the thought of a million stories. _

_ "Okay. Then we have a deal."_

Usopp couldn't even breathe now. His thoughts were racing though._ What do I do? Dad's HERE! He's right in front of you idiot! SAY SOMETHING! SAY HI! SAY __**SOMETHING!**_

"D-D-D-…"

_"Daddy?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "I'll miss you."_

_ "…"_

Usopp couldn't say it. He couldn't even say that one word. But he didn't need to. Before it even registered Usopp was in Yasopp's arms, the world at a standstill now. Yasopp's left arm wrapped around Usopp's shoulder and his right hand was on the back of his head, rubbing the long nose's black curled hair.

Right then and there Usopp felt that emptiness… that hole fill to the brim. Tears welling up in his eyes. _I can't- I can't cry… I-I can't…_

"Usopp…"

"…" Usopp felt his father's tears drop onto his shoulder and knew trying not to cry was… pointless.

"… You don't know how much… I've missed you."

* * *

I made it… And I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. TvT I mean… wow. I feel like crying! XD I can just imagine what I'll be like when the father and son really meet… I'll be a sobbing basket case and my mom or dad will probably think I'm crazy. Lol

Oh, I've been trying to get the ending right for the past few days and I hope that you think I have accomplished my goal… There isn't much I can say for this chapter! :') I'm just going to let the story speak for itself today. I hope you like it and I will get the next chapter up in a while!

Next time- "Reunited in War!"

(Please review! I you wan to!)


	17. The War Begins

Usopp never thought the day would come… in his dreams maybe, but never in reality. But now everything had changed. Not only was he finally reunited with his dad, but Yasopp was hugging him tightly, giving Usopp the feeling that he would never let him go again. He felt more tears fall onto his shoulder as warmth ran through his body with a shiver before the sniper could make a single move. He then lifted his arms, wrapped them hesitantly around his father's back and then leaned his head against his dad's chest. He could hear Yasopp's heartbeat thumping just as fast as his and then finally found the words that had escaped him until now.

"Dad… Dad! I missed you! I missed you so much! DAD!" Usopp cried aloud, all of his previous worries leaving him. His dad was there, that was all that mattered. Yasopp hugged his son closer and finally a smile broke through his tears. It had been so long since the sniper had felt this way. Felt like he really was a father… and after hearing that word, DAD, from Usopp's own mouth… There was nothing anyone could say that would make him more overjoyed or proud to be a father. He rubbed Usopp's head, the black curls running between his fingers and held back the cry in his throat.

"… My boy… My son…" Yasopp whispered, not able to come up with anything else to say. It seemed like the world suddenly came back when cheers erupted and broke the solitary space around them. Usopp lifted his head slightly and saw Luffy laughing and jumping up and down. A few tears were falling from his face as his grin spread across his face and he gave Usopp a warm look. He then saw his crew behind his captain.

"Usopp-san is alright! YOHOHOHO! This is so touching!" Brook laughed, the skeleton crying even though it should be impossible for a skeleton to cry.

"WAAHAAAA! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Franky bawled. "ANIKI! DAMNIT I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" Robin laughed sweetly, her hand brushing away the small tears that had trickled down her face. She smiled softly at Usopp and mouthed, "Congratulations Long Nose-kun."

Chopper was crying too, not as much as Franky, but a steady stream of tears were running through his fur. "Usopp! Yasopp! I'm so happy!"

Sanji smiled to his nakama and felt a deep happiness for Usopp run through him. "Way to go, Long nose… Damn, you made me worry…" Nami rubbed her eyes briskly against her forearm and then smiled.

"I'm so glad… I…" Nami couldn't say anything more as she started to laugh through the tears. And near the end there was Zoro too. He stood by his nakama and met Usopp's eyes with his own. The swordsman was not crying, of course, but he had a smile that said everything. A soft smile that only his nakama could read… A look of pride, a look of happiness for Usopp. Yasopp stepped back a little then, the guild's cheers still overwhelming the entire space, and then looked at Usopp. He didn't say anything for a few moments, and he didn't attempt to stop the tears still falling from his chin.

"… You've gotten so big!" Yasopp chuckled and in turn Usopp laughed aloud, rubbing away some of the warm tears from his eyes. Yasopp's smile suddenly switched to a look of worry as he remembered his son's condition after seeing blood staining the bandages of Usopp's right arm. "Us-Usopp! I-I- What are you doing here? You're still injured!"

"Heh, I'm okay D-Dad! Don't worry!"

"But you-!"

"EVERYONE! THE WALL'S GOING TO BLOW!"

"… Huh?" The guild was stunned by the sudden realization of how fast time had passed as the final length of the fuses dissolved away. Tomodo whipped around and screamed to the crowd.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Gears switched so suddenly Luffy, his crew, Usopp, and Yasopp just looked at each other with surprise and then looked at the wall. Before they knew it a deafening explosion filled the air as the wall that had stood before them disappeared in a massive cloud of smoke, flame, and debris. Yasopp protectively grabbed Usopp, out of instinct, and turned his back to the smoke and debris that rocketed at them while Luffy and the others blocked their eyes. After the massive explosion passed the sound of screams, cheers, and weapons filled the air. The war had looked behind him as Shomo charged into the smoke, along with all of the pirates below, and then Tomodo held his sword into the air.

"FIGHT FOR YOUR DREAMS MEN!" Tomodo then leapt from the hill and Yasopp quickly grabbed his rifle and released Usopp from his defensive grip.

"Usopp! Stay here! Stay out of this fight!" Yasopp then ran forward, leaving Usopp somewhat stunned, just standing there, before his son realized what was happening. Usopp spun on his heel and grabbed his kabuto from his back before running off after his father.

"Like hell!" Usopp heard Luffy call after him as Yasopp leapt from the hill and into the smoke. The long nosed sniper skidded to a halt and saw Luffy standing there behind him, stiff as a board with his fists tight. "I HAVE TO GO LUFFY!" Usopp screamed over all of the chaotic sounds that would swallow any voice in its wake. Luffy looked at him for a split second, his eyes pleading just like they had when Usopp had first gone into town, but then nodded.

"I KNOW! JUST STAY SAFE USOPP!" The others called out to Usopp but their voices were too muffled to understand. The sniper smiled and nodded back to his captain before leaping from the hill and into the smoke. Luffy felt frozen for a few seconds, wondering if he should have just gone with his nakama… but at the same time… he knew that he couldn't protect Usopp in all of this. He had to be with the rest of his crew too… and Usopp was too determined to just let Yasopp fight without him.

"Luffy!" Sanji ran forward and stopped next to his captain. "What the hell are you doing? We've got to go after him! He can't be running around and fighting like that! Especially not on his own!" Sanji screamed over the roar of battle to Luffy. The cook started to run in the direction Usopp had just gone in but he felt Luffy's hand grab him by the shoulder.

"Usopp will be okay! He's going to fight with Yasopp no matter what anyone says so we just have to start fighting everybody else to make sure they'll be okay!" Sanji turned to Luffy and felt like fighting his captain's orders… but he knew he was right. All of them knew Luffy was right.

And just as soon as they felt like they had gotten Usopp back again… he was gone. "LET'S GO GUYS! LET'S BEAT THE HECK OUT OF THESE MARINES!"

"HAI!"

* * *

Usopp didn't have any idea what the scene beyond the smoke would look like. Heck, he still didn't fully understand how this entire "war" had been started! _Because of me? Because of the pirates? Blowing up an entire wall? This is one story I can't really piece together! But none of it matters now. Dad can't be too far away in all of this-!_ Usopp finally broke through the smoke along with other crowds of pirates and then raced into the light. He closed his eyes tightly and then looked ahead, shocked to see that he was charging headlong into a massive battlefield. Marines and pirates surrounded him, blades clashing and weapons of all kinds firing as he ran forward, not entirely sure of where he was going or what he was doing.

"DIE PIRATE!" A marine yelled off to his right as Usopp quickly ducked an oncoming blade that swiped past his face. He pulled his leg back around to balance himself under the marine's attack and pulled back the straps of his kabuto.

"Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi!" The pellet launched out, straight into his attacker's face before the man was flung into the air in the wake of a bursting explosion. Usopp fell onto his knees, clutching at his side as he felt the warm blood cover his palm and the pain swell back through his body. "Damn it… I can barely even dodge right… This is going to be fun." Usopp stood up shakily, barely missing a bullet that flew past his head with a buzz before he ran forward through the crowd. 

_I have to find dad… he's got to be around here somewhere… I can't lose him now! _Usopp continued to fire his kabuto at oncoming enemies, his hand throbbing unbearably with every movement. Everywhere he looked someone was falling to the ground, explosions were starting to fill the air, and the dark clouds still loomed overhead with the sun trying to break through the smoke. Swords clashed, people screamed for the victory of their side… and the entire time Usopp tried to listen. He tried desperately to listen to his heart to lead him to his father… before the possibility of them being separated again became true.

"STOP RIGHT THERE PIARTE!" Usopp pulled back the bands of his kabuto again.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

* * *

Yasopp stopped in the forest's clearing, trees spreading all around him. He could hear the massive war continuing as smoke rose above the trees and explosions shook the ground. He felt a deep guilt run through him at the thought of leaving the battle behind… leaving his son in the smoke… He could still see that small glimpse he had caught of Usopp's stunned face before he ran into battle… the same look he had as a small child when he didn't understand why his father had to leave… Yasopp shook his head roughly and continued to scan the trees. _It had to be done… If Usopp had followed me, there's no telling what could have happened to him. And in that condition… I can't… I can't have him fighting here. This is personal. _

Yasopp stopped his scan of the forest, knowing that his target was nearby, hiding like a rat in a hole in the wall… waiting for that moment to make itself known and move in for its goal. "I know you're here." Yasopp said loud enough that his enemy could hear from any angle in the trees. "Come out and fight me… It's time that we finally had our rematch." There was no movement for a few moments as Yasopp kept a thumb on his rifle, ready to retaliate at any time.

Then he recognized the presence of footsteps treading through the grass towards him. The sniper slowly turned and found the man he had been searching for standing before him. "So, we meet again… Yasopp of the "Red Haired" pirates." Yasopp glared at the man, a dark aura filling his heart.

"Noriya." The marine sniper stepped forward, his dark eyes staring un-unnervingly back into Yasopp's. His long spiked hair glowed against the slight beam of light that broke through the smoke and clouds, and his cigarette continued to burn as the sleeves of his black marine jacket swayed side to side.

"I never expected you to come back in an attempt to fight me yet again." Noriya scoffed, stopping at least 40 yards from Yasopp on the very edge of the clearing, his long rifles still hanging on the straps looped around his back and chest. "You do remember how you lost, do you not?"

"I didn't lose. You cheated me out of beating you THEN... but that won't happen today." Yasopp growled back before reaching for the rifle on his back… all he could see when he blinked was Usopp lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood… "… I hope you know that you're not getting away this time." Yasopp said darkly before aiming at Noriya who did not even make a slight sign of flinching. "You shot my son… and for that… You ARE going to die by my hands, bastard." Yasopp was slightly surprised when Noriya's mouth broke into a small smile and the man chuckled.

"So… That long nose lived… Thank you for letting me know. Now when we finish this futile fight I can go and finish what I started. Perhaps I'll even let you live long enough to see that weak guild with all of its members and your son die before your eyes."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" Yasopp pulled the trigger of his rifle, pulled a pistol from his belt, fired it off seconds later, and then ran full speed towards Noriya as the bullets screamed towards the marine's head. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY THIS TIME! I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF **I** HAVE TO DIE!" _I'm taking him down! Captain, guys, Luffy… Usopp…_

…_Banchina…_

* * *

Short chapter! :D lol Hello everyone! It's been a little while, hasn't it? Well, I really wanted to update this… even if it is a short update. XD I really loved writing the moment when Usopp and Yasopp met up 3…. And then I had to go and be mean and separate them again. Whoops. I feel like this chapter was kind of meant to just be a bridge to the next… but oh well!

I am going to talk about some of the other straw hat's battles at short lengths, but Yasopp and Usopp will still be the main focus.

NEXT TIME: YASOPP VS. NORIYA! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!

I hope you like the chapter and I will try to get the next update out soon!

(Please Review! If you want to. ^^)


	18. Yasopp Vs Noriya! Fighting PERFECTION!

"DAD! Where did you go?" Usopp prepared to scream for his father again but stopped when the air got caught in his throat as he doubled over in another coughing fit. He felt fresh blood trickle down his palm that he hacked into before he sat down and wiped his hand on the grass.

"Shit…" He whispered as he pressed his back up against a tree. He had made it back to the forest area of the island where he had originally been shot but could still not find Yasopp after fighting nearly fifty enemies beforehand. Now he could feel his body twisting and breaking down to the pain that stretched through his limbs from wound to wound. The injury on the side of his chest had broken open and was now bleeding profusely… But the sniper had to find his father. Losing him was not an option. Usopp moved onto his knees and pushed against the tree behind him to keep his balance and rise up from the grass. He took a few steps forward, having to stop almost immediately. He leaned against the tree and gasped for air.

"Wherever you are… I'm going to find you." Usopp's greatest fear played over and over in his mind. He was terrified that the dream he had had just the night before was coming true… and Yasopp was going to die at the hands of a powerful enemy. "I won't let it happen…" Usopp inhaled quickly as he started to move forward and sucked in the pain. "There's no way in HELL I'm going to let dad down like that!"

* * *

It was a war zone. As I ran through the crowd of people and pummeled all of the marines that stood in my way I couldn't help but think of Ace. The Whitebeard war was still stuck on my brain but I shook off the painful memory as fast as I could before another marine could cut my head off with his sword. "PISTOL!" That was all that had to be done and the guy was down. I had taken a few big groups out with haki blasts and Gatlings when there was a huge tremor under my feet.

"Huh?" I had only had time to jump a foot away from the ground when some huge marine wearing one of the flowing jackets came rocketing out of the ground like a missile at me. I landed, a few rocks hitting my skin from the explosion of earth, and got ready to punch him good. "Gomu Gomu NO," The marine pivoted to face me and I let it rip. "RIFLE!" My arm went zooming forward but I was surprised to see a wall of rock suddenly between me and the marine.

I didn't care and pushed my arm to go faster but once it hit the wall it stopped, a huge indent being left in the rock. "What? It didn't work!"

"That's right, 'Straw-Hat Luffy'." Just the cocky sound of the guy's voice pissed me off. "I have the velt-velt no mi. The ability allows me to manipulate rock at will and in turn the stone turns twenty times stronger." The marine crouched down into some weird fighting stance and levitated a few rocks into his hand. They started to chip away and each one reformed into a thin blade that pointed at me. "I hope you are ready to become yet another prisoner of the marines, 'Straw-Hat'." I gritted my teeth and got ready to fight.

"I don't have time for you. I have to beat all of you stupid marines and then go and help my nakama find his dad." I glared at him, feeling the haki radiating through my body to my eyes… Just like Rayleigh taught me. "So get the hell out of my way."

* * *

"THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!" The massive lightning bolt rocketed down out of the black clouds and struck the group of marines that had been charging towards Sanji, Chopper, and herself. The cook leapt from enemy to enemy, kicking their faces in with bone crushing force, before landing on one foot to glare at the men running at him with swords drawn. Before they could reach Sanji, Chopper charged forward sending all of the marines flying through the air after being pummeled by his massive antlers. No matter how hard they fought the marines kept coming and coming in waves when Sanji noticed more marine ships pulling into the harbor.

"Shit. The bastards are more relentless than usual." Sanji sighed, exhaling smoke from his mouth as he chewed on the end of his cigarette. Chopper looked into the distance and realized that a large number of marine forces were racing from their massive headquarters that was stationed into the side of one of the mountains further away.

"Sanji! Nami! The marines are leaving their headquarters!" Chopper stopped to knock a few marines senseless before continuing. "If we go now we could free the other pirates that Tomodo-san said were being held there!"

"Not only that, but there's got to be supplies down there that we could _borrow_!" Nami said with a sly grin. Sanji spun over to her, kicking marines out of his way as he made his way to the navigator.

"Ah! I love it when you get those thieving plans Nami-SWAN!" Sanji nodded to Chopper in agreement. "Let's do it." He then called out to all of the pirates nearby. "OI! We're going to take over the HQ! Who's with us?" All of the pirates cheered and followed the cook's lead as he started to run into the marine crowd. Nami hopped onto Chopper's back and twirled her clima-tact wildly, sending every attack she could think of onto the marines in order to clear a path. Chopper ran forward silently, which Nami immediately picked up on.

"Are you all right Chopper?" The navigator asked, having a good idea about what the problem was without even being told.

"Usopp…" Chopper said shakily. "I know he's strong! I know he can beat anybody who comes his way! ... But… But his condition… It's getting worse! I know it!" Chopper blinked away the tears in his eyes away and swallowed hard. "He's hiding it… He's downplaying how much pain he's in and if he goes too far he'll…! He'll-!" Chopper was starting to cry so he stopped talking and focused on moving forward. Nami petted the doctor's side in an attempt to comfort him even when she felt the same anxiety tearing her apart.

"I know Chopper… I'm worried too… But we've got to trust that Usopp will be okay. Like you said, he's strong. I really think… I really think he'll be okay. And I know Yasopp will protect him if anything happens." Nami then looked forward with determination at the sight of the headquarters in the distance. "For now the best thing we can do for him is to take down as many marines as possible!" The pirates seemed to multiply as they raced together next to Chopper and Nami. Some of the guild's forces had already fallen but the great majority of defeated individuals consisted of marines of many ranks. The wounded on both sides were either lying on the ground, about to be trampled, or being rushed away on stretchers either back to the guild or down to the marine ships that had just arrived. The navigator looked down below the cliff they were now crossing and spotted Robin among a swarm of marines, crossing her arms with little worry. So far the archeologist has only sustained minor injuries.

"Cien fleur!" Before the marines could blink arms had sprouted from their bodies and hands gripped their necks and heads. "CLUTCH." The sound of breaking bones erupted in unison as the marines slumped to the ground and Robin looked content with her success.

"Robin!" Nami called out to her as Robin looked up to see her and Chopper standing near the edge of the cliff. "We're going to raid the HQ! We could really use your help!" Robin nodded with a smile.

"Of course." Before Robin could cross her arms to ready for flight she heard a strange sound, one that resembled a high pitched whistle that grew louder and louder in a matter of seconds. She looked to the right and saw a rocket heading straight for Nami and Chopper on the ridge. "NAVIGATOR-SAN! DOCTOR-SAN! LOOK OUT!" Chopper was barely able to look in the direction of the sound before he grabbed a rumble ball and crunched down onto it in panic.

"GUARD POINT!" Nami was instantly eclipsed in a mass of fur before hearing a deafening explosion off to her left. The next thing she knew was that she and Chopper, who now seemed unconscious, were falling towards the ground below. "CHOPPER!"

"NAMI-SAN!" Sanji quickly turned on his heel and leapt for Nami, kicking off from the side of the cliff to gain more speed. He was able to grab the navigator out of midair and landed with her in his arms before skidding to a halt while Robin caught Chopper as he returned to his small form.

"Are you all right, doctor-san?" Robin asked worriedly as Chopper slowly came to in her arms.

"Y-yeah… I just barely got my guard up… but I'm okay. The rocket only grazed me." Robin carefully helped Chopper down to his feet, the doctor a little wobbly as he stood before shaking his head. His left arm was bleeding and he had a new gash on the side of his head, but otherwise the small reindeer was in fair condition. Chopper looked over to Sanji and Nami. "You guys okay? Nami?" The navigator was now being lowered to her feet by the cook as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Chopper. You really saved me." Nami and Sanji were just starting to walk towards Chopper and Robin when the same whistling scream came from above the trees and the group saw yet another rocket coming their way. "AH! ANOTHER ONE!"

"LOOK OUT!" Sanji grabbed Nami again and leapt away before the rocket made impact, sending all of the pirates crashing into the ground before debris shot up from the ground. "Who the hell is shooting at us?" Sanji barked as he and Nami got back onto their feet.

"It came from the south! Whoever it is, is trying to keep us from getting to the marine base!"

"He must have haki of observation to be able to shoot at us from over the trees." Robin noted. Chopper nodded and transformed back to his walk point so that Robin could ride on his back.

"Let's go and find him so that we can get to the HQ!" Chopper said as the others agreed and the four crewmates ran headlong into the dark forest.

* * *

"Gah. This is such a mess!" Franky growled as he and Brook ran forward.

"Yohoho… Zoro-san can be a tad… rash."

"RASH? HE'S AN IDIOT!" Franky barked as he shook his head. "Seriously, how does the guy get lost in a WAR? All he has to do is look for a battle to join and go there to fight! BUT NO! He had to go for a frickin' hike to see if he could find a swordsman to challenge… jeez."

_Franky and Brook had finished their battle minutes before when they saw Zoro running towards the mountains. They called out to him, asking where he was going when he replied. "All of these marines are chumps. I need an actual challenge."_

Brook sighed. "Yes. This is quite the predicament… Who knows where he could be by this time… He could be on the other side of the island by now!" The two ran in silence for a moment… still no sign of Zoro.

"I'm going to kill him. Doesn't he get that Usopp-bro is in danger? We've got to help him out dammit and do our part in this fight!" Franky growled, wanting to get back to the war.

"Never fear, Fuuuranky-SAN! I will keep my eyes peeled!... Ah… but I cannot do so because I have no eyes! YOHOHOHO!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOO!"

"… Franky-san…"

"WHAT?"

"… I'm already dead! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"YOHOHOHO! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

* * *

Zoro stood on the top of the peak with his arms folded and eyes scanning the land below him… for some reason he no longer saw any battles being waged far down in the valleys. In fact he didn't see the pirate guild or any marines… It was as if the land below had not been touched at all. He stood and looked up at the dark and ominous clouds that had eclipsed the sun again. It started to rain.

"… Is the war over already?"

* * *

"… It seems as though you have improved slightly since our last encounter." Noriya said as he threw away his empty rifle and then withdrew two of his longest shotguns from the holsters on his back. Yasopp gritted his teeth and panted angrily as he stood again after being shot in the ankle. He had received four flesh wounds in their fire fight so far but was in better condition than he had been by that moment in their previous battle. Yasopp reloaded his pistol and was able to catch his balance on his good leg.

"And you're still the same cocky bastard you were back then." Yasopp didn't take any time to reload and once again went for a frontal assault with his weapons firing off round after round. Noriya dodged them as best he could by ducking, sliding, and jumping away from the Red Haired pirate's attack as if he was not affected by gravity. Yasopp smiled as he came under Noriya and punched up, striking a blow on the man's square jaw. The marine flipped backwards and landed with grass kicking up beneath his feet before lifting his firearms.

"Let us see if you can deal with these weapons again." Yasopp's eyes widened as he landed back on the ground and ran to the right, trying to get out of Noriya's range. "Spike Hell… Supaiku Yajirushi!" The marine pulled the trigger on his long black rifles before clouds of spikes fired from the barrel, each one having the sharp edge of a blade. Yasopp ducked, getting cut across the back, and fired his rifles at a rapid pace to deflect a percentage of the oncoming ammunition. He growled painfully as more of the spikes tore through his flesh before flying past him and continuing to travel through the forest behind him, cutting tree limbs right in half. Yasopp skidded to a halt only to see Noriya preparing the weapon again as he ran to the left and raised the barrels to eye level.

"Dammit!" Yasopp cursed as he decided he would have better luck at avoiding the spikes by retreating into the trees.

"Do you truly think that running away will save you?" Noriya put pressure on the triggers. "All it does… is show your own weakness. Spike Hell: SUPAIKU YAJIRUSHI!" Yasopp leapt behind a tree as fast as he could before the spikes came rushing past his face in waves and trailed into the distance with a violent screech following in their path. He could hear the spikes hitting the trunk and ran to yet another tree before a single spike had the strength the slice the entire tree in half. He leapt into the branches of the nearest tree and aimed back at Noriya.

"Take this you spike bastard!" Yasopp lined up his shot in seconds and shot back, screaming, "Kanarazu Korosu SHOT!" Bullets seemed to rain through the trees as Noriya leapt away to avoid them, but realized that his weapons were weighing him down as his speed fell. Two bullets hit him in the shoulder before Noriya was able to roll away and shoot back at the tops of the towering vegetation.

"I know where you are." He said calmly before shooting a massive cloud of spikes at the trees. Yasopp tried to jump away in time and was able to avoid the collection of ammunition that tore the branches that had been around him apart. Now he was in midair, exposed.

"SHIT!"

"Now then," Noriya aimed into the sky and fired. "Die." The spikes screamed towards Yasopp as the sniper shot back in an attempt to hit Noriya while he was attacking. The spikes blocked his shots before reaching him. Yasopp felt as though the world slowed as he saw the cloud in front of him.

_DAMN! HE CAUGHT ME!_ Before he could react the spikes stabbed him, one after another ripping through his flesh and sticking in the bone of his legs and arms that he threw up to defend his chest and head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yasopp fell back towards the ground before landing on his feet, blood jetting out from the dozens of fresh wounds and gashes plugged by spikes still stuck in his limbs. He screamed out in pain, feeling as though his entire body was on fire. The spikes tore through his skin with every movement. Every beat of his heart resulted in an unbearable throb of pain coursing through the gashes. "GAH-HACK!" He coughed up blood onto the ground and weakly caught himself before he could fall face first on the earth. Noriya grinned slightly, amused by the pirate's pain.

"I see. You may be stronger than you were when we last met… but you are still naïve."

"Hah…hah… Am I?" Yasopp pulled his shotgun from his back and shot seven times before Noriya had a chance to move. The marine staggered back, blood shooting out from seven new wounds that appeared on his body. "I'm pretty sure… you're the… naïve one here… to think… I would lose this easy!" Yasopp groaned as he swallowed the blood in his throat and waited for Noriya to fall. The marine exhaled slowly, and looked up at Yasopp with a disappointed glare.

"I expected better. The poison on my spikes is already affecting your aim? I am very disappointed in you." Yasopp staggered slightly, feeling dizzy, as he tried to focus his vision. None of his shots had hit where he had wanted them to. Noriya HAD been shot seven times but only one of the bullets had hit the marine straight on in his thigh. All of the others had simply given Noriya a good helping of flesh wounds to his side and limbs.

"Shit… So that's why… I missed." Yasopp almost fell to his knees but planted his feet back onto the ground. "No way… No way… I'm not going to go down… just because of some damn poison pricks!" Yasopp gathered all of his energy to make a dash at Noriya, shooting his pistols off once again before running behind the bullets. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Noriya lifted his weapons and aimed.

"You fool." He shot again, spikes ejecting in streams at Yasopp… all straight on target. Yasopp knew that he had to make a move or risk his life in yet another onslaught against the poison spikes. He closed his eyes, not stopping as he ran forward, and then opened them just as a spike cut against his cheek.

"MOON STEP! GEPPO!" Yasopp suddenly disappeared from sight as the spikes sailed through the air where he had once been running. Noriya was shocked when he saw a figure appear over his shoulder and pull the trigger to a gun. The marine screamed as the shot went through the side of his chest and the pirate shot forward at him. Yasopp felt as though he could drop at any moment… but kept the energy flowing as he jumped forward and readied his shotgun like a bat. "LINE DRIVE!" He then swung the shotgun around and hit Noriya upside the head with the metal handle of the gun. The marine went flying back into the trees, before crashing into a large boulder and slumped down onto the ground after leaving a dent in the stone. Yasopp barely caught his footing and landed on the grass, panting and coughing up more blood with a grin. "T-Take that… you son of a…" Yasopp stopped talking, feeling as though he was going to pass out as his vision narrowed and he fell back onto the ground, a fresh wave of pain shooting up through his body. "GAH!" He looked up at the tree he had ended beneath before struggling to push himself back up from the grass. When he was able to bring his head up he was shocked to feel steel against his forehead…

Noriya was standing over him, head and upper abdomen bleeding terribly… and eyes dark as night. His old confident calm expression was now gone… Noriya, the soon to be vice admiral of the marines, looked down upon Yasopp with the deepest bloodlust a man could achieve. "YOU." He growled as he pressed the barrel of his black spike weapon against the pirate's head. "You pirates are the scum of this earth. WHY DO YOU FIGHT AGAINST JUSTICE? AGAINST PERFECTION? If you could only think for a moment and realize that dreams and goals are worthless morals then MAYBE you pathetic beings could become worthwhile to this world! AND YET YOU FIGHT BACK! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM DOING FOR THIS WORLD?" Noriya started to laugh manically, a crazy gleam sparking in his eyes. "WHEN I DEFEAT AND KILL ALL OF THE PIRATES IN THE WORLD I WILL FINALLY BRING ON AN AGE OF OBIDIENCE! AN AGE OF PERFECTION AMONG ALL PEOPLE!" Noriya lowered his gun and shot Yasopp in the shoulder without warning, the sniper screaming out in pain as he gripped the new wound.

"I WILL DEFEAT ALL OF THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME! I WILL TAKE OVER THIS WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST AND DECLARE THE MASSACRE OF THE SO CALLED PIRATE ERA!" Noriya leaned down to Yasopp and laughed. "YOUR KIND DISGUSTS ME! IN FACT, HUMANS AS A WHOLE DISGUST ME! IF I HAD NO NEED FOR FOLLOWERS I WOULD KILL THEM ALL!"

"… I see… You would kill… all humans… but not yourself… because… you can admit… that you're not human. YOU'RE a MONSTER, aren't you?" This enraged Noriya even further as the marine punched Yasopp with amazing strength and grabbed the sniper by the neck to lift him off of the ground.

"HUMANS ARE FLAWED! I AM THE PERFECT BEING! I AM A GOD! YOU HAVE SEEN MY POWER AND I CAN KILL AT WILL! NOT ONE PERSON THAT HAS DARED TO OPPOSE ME HAS LIVED! THEREFORE, ONLY I DESERVE TO CLAIM THIS WORLD FOR MY OWN! FISHMEN, HUMANS, DEVIL FRUIT USERS, THEY WILL ALL FOLLOW ME OR DIE!" Noriya gripped Yasopp tighter around the neck as the sniper began to choke. It was only then that Yasopp realized the marine's true power. He didn't need the weapons he used… Black steel spikes were growing from his skin and scaling his head, neck, and back like scales on a dragon.

"Heh… Devil's… fruit… user… huh?" Noriya smiled and applied the final amount of pressure need to strangle Yasopp before lifting his free hand to rest against Yasopp's forehead. The sniper struggled, his strong legs kicking Noriya's body frantically even when the spikes on his flesh went straight through Yasopp's feet. Yasopp choked, gasping for air, trying to withdraw a pistol from his belt.

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO FALL IN MY NEW REGIME." Noriya growled as he readied to send a spike through Yasopp's head. "I am perfection… I AM-!" Yasopp did not know what happened when suddenly an explosion hit Noriya's arm, sending the spiked marine flying backward after releasing his grip around the pirate sniper's neck. Yasopp fell back into the tree, not getting hit by the explosion, but being pushed back by the force of the blast. He slowly slid back down to the ground, coughing and gasping for air before looking up at the figure in the cloud of smoke that hung before him. He heard Noriya scream through the ringing in his ears.

"YOU… YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOOT ME! I WILL SLICE YOU IN HALF!"

"You… damn… BASTARD!" The third person growled as he held onto his weapon with a taught grip. "You think that you're going to take over the world? YOU THINK YOU'RE **PERFECTION?**" Yasopp squinted to focus his blurred vision and then froze. "You're INSANE! No matter what you do, this world, and all of the people in it, all of the pirates you're seeking out to kill, will NEVER BOW DOWN TO YOU! And now I hope you know… you've just sealed your fate… BY HURTING MY DAD!" Usopp stood in front of his father, kabuto drawn, and teeth clenched in pure rage. Yasopp could barely breathe as he looked at his son in shock.

"Us-Usopp…!" Noriya, with his body now scaled with long thin spikes, grinned sinisterly.

"Ah. Another pirate came to die."

"No." Usopp replied. "Another pirate CAME TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

YAY! 8D Hip-hip-hooray for SUPER fun chapters! Hello everyone! XD

Sorry that yet again you had to wait a good long while for this update. I was almost completely stuck on this chapter after the first paragraph but I finally pulled it together and finished it. Oh my, I can see all of these fight scenes in my head… but they're hard to write. I hope I did my ideas justice. And I had SO much fun making Noriya go insane and the very last quote of this chapter is my favorite. :3

… And what can I say about Franky, Brook, and Zoro? Lol I needed to write something funny. You knew that Zoro had to get lost in the middle of nowhere on the top of a peak, right? Ah… this was so much fun! Have I said that enough yet?

Oh! And for a final note, I used some Japanese terms in here so let me get to those. 1.) Velt-velt no mi: The ability to manipulate any piece of earth and rock to make it into a weapon or to make it stronger than regular rock. Velt means earth. 2.) Supaiku Yajirushi means SPIKE ARROW. 3.) Kanarazu Korosu Shot means SURE KILL SHOT (just a little different than Usopp's! :3) 4.) Moon Walk: Geppo is a form of Rokushiki/ superhuman martial arts in One Piece! I believe that is it! I really hope you like the chapter!

(Please Review, If you want to!)


	19. A Losing Battle?

"Usopp…" Yasopp gasped as he looked up at his son standing between him and the demented, scaled, Noriya who was swaying from side to side like a wild beast waiting to attack. "What… what are you doing here?"

"… I'm your son, remember? Did you think I was just going to let you go into a fight just like that?" Usopp chuckled, shifting his weight to ease the pain in his legs. "Are you okay?" Yasopp pushed his back up against the tree behind him again to get to his feet and struggled to not fall over with numerous spikes still lodged in his flesh.

"I'm… fine… Don't worry about me." Yasopp said before coughing up blood which startled Usopp as he looked back at his father.

"DAD!" Usopp was about to turn but saw Noriya shift before leaping forward with spikes jetting out from his hand. The sniper narrowly avoided the jab before spinning on his heel and shot back at the marine with his kabuto. "HISSATSU FIRE BIRD STAR!" The star immediately burst into flames and formed a phoenix before hitting the marine in the back of the head with a massive explosion that sent Noriya tumbling into the trees that were sliced in half by his spikes. Yasopp got to his feet and readied his rifle until he saw Usopp run after Noriya into the trees, a strange dial in hand.

"WAIT! USOPP! DON'T GET NEAR HIM!" Yasopp reached out for his son but missed Usopp's shoulder and almost fell over before catching himself on his feet with a hack. The surroundings were spinning as Yasopp did his best to stay conscious and shook his head. "Sh-shit…!" Usopp raced forward, preparing his impact dial, as Noriya stood from the ground and cracked his neck with a maniacal grin.

"Hmph. Your little spark won't work." Noriya spread both of his hands out as spikes lined his knuckles and fingers before launching his attack. "Spike Cloud." Thin, long spikes suddenly shot out from the marine's hands and screamed towards Usopp as the sniper came to a skidding halt. Usopp ducked and spun to the sides, trying his best to continue forward, but was cut from head to toe as the spikes rushed past him.

"H-Hissatsu SMOKE STAR!" The sniper threw a smoke star onto the ground, eclipsing the entire space in blinding smoke as Noriya shielded his eyes. Usopp ducked again to avoid a spike heading for his head and leapt up with his impact dial ready in his left hand before shoving forward to meet the dial with Noriya's head. "IMPACT DIA-!" Before Usopp could press the button on the shell's back Noriya's scales grew over his hand and arm into a large shield that the marine used to strongly hit Usopp under the chin. Usopp was stunned as he was sent flying back before he saw Noriya appear through the smoke again and slam the shield into the sniper's chest. Before he knew it Usopp was soaring back through the trees, air practically sucked from his lungs, only to meet with the ground over and over again.

"USOPP!" Yasopp watched as his son hit the ground a final time, blood spurting from his prior wounds, as well as the new ones before turning to see Noriya moving forward from the smoke. His scales were obviously scratched… and he WAS bleeding from previous attacks… But the marine was still as egotistical and blood thirsty as ever. Yasopp could see it in his eyes. Usopp slowly pushed himself up onto his forearms with a grimace and glared at Noriya who started to chuckle.

"Is THIS your best? I expected more… But now do you understand? Do you understand the power I possess?" Noriya's grin grew wider as Usopp stood and Yasopp stepped back, arm out in front of his son defensively.

"Usopp… run." Yasopp wheezed.

"Hell… no." Usopp said as he withdrew his kabuto again and clenched his teeth against the pain. "I'm fighting, no matter what. This guy needs to get a good dose of truth shot into his skull!" Noriya laughed again, eyes shining with murderous intent as the scales along his body stuck up straight.

"Two pirates to slaughter… I love it." Noriya launched a wave of spikes forward towards Yasopp and Usopp as the two pirates ran to either side and shot back. Usopp's star connected with Noriya's face and Yasopp's bullet struck the scaled marine in the side but neither attack did much damage as the marine pursued Yasopp to his left. The older sniper ran for the trees as more spikes flew his way and then shot back with two pistols he withdrew from his belt. Two bullets made a hit and scratched Noriya's face but the others went wide before Noriya leapt up into the air and threw spikes the size of javelins down into the trees where Yasopp had attempted to take cover.

"NEVER GET OUT IN THE OPEN AGAINST TWO SNIPERS, YOU DAMN PORCUPINE!" Noriya looked down and saw the long nosed pirate leaping up from the branches of the tree below him as the sniper once again readied his impact dial. This time Noriya was too late to react as he fell from the air and came face to face with Usopp's hand, covered by the dial. "IMPACT DIAL!" The impact dial clicked before a massive shock wave hit Noriya between the eyes and launched him further into the air, sending Usopp careening back into the tree's limbs below. The sniper could feel the bone in his arm split as he did his best not to scream out. As he fell down through the tree, leaves following behind him, he felt Yasopp catch him before the two men plummeted into the ground. Usopp groaned painfully as his protector sat up and put Usopp's back up against a tree trunk while the straw hat pirate held his arm as the broken bones started to pierce at his skin.

"Usopp, are you alright?" Yasopp asked between gasps for air as Usopp nodded, trying to hide the excruciating pain searing through his arm. At least it was taking away the thought of all of the other wounds he was dealing with.

"Y-Yeah… I… think I got him… He'll… feel that for sure." Usopp looked up with a pained grin at Yasopp. "Thanks for the set up. I'm pretty sure… he didn't see that coming." Yasopp smiled with a sigh and nodded.

"Just be careful, okay? You make me nervous." Usopp nodded with a grin but froze when Yasopp looked off to his right and saw a spike heading straight for his head through the trees. Yasopp quickly fell back and narrowly avoided the spike before landing on a spike in the ground that had been planted just for this purpose… The spike went straight through his forearm like a knife through butter before the pirate screamed out in pain.

"DAMMIT!"

"DAD!" Usopp looked into the trees and saw spikes sailing for him as the sniper stood in a flash and took Yasopp's shoulder to pull him out of harm's way. "LOOK OUT!" The two then dove for a boulder after Yasopp's arm was free from the spike in the ground and slipped past more spikes jutting from the earth. The spikes hit the rock one after another, breaking it down bit by bit before Usopp and Yasopp ran for another stone nearby as their previous hiding spot exploded from more spikes.

"COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES!" Noriya screamed from the trees, his voice even more manic than before. He was bleeding heavily from his mouth and nose now from the impact dial but was not about to let anyone defeat him so easily. "I'M GOING TO EXECUTE YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU DESERVE DEATH! AND WHEN I'M DONE THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Usopp looked over the boulder he and his father were hiding behind before launching his own battalion of stars into the trees. He ducked back down and cursed under his breath as the pain once again struck his entire body to the point where the sniper was sure he would pass out.

"Usopp… You've got to RUN." Yasopp said as he prepared to shoot into the trees by reloading his rifle. He knew that his time was running short with the amount of blood he was steadily losing and the poison from Noriya's spikes that was coursing through his veins. If he was going to protect Usopp and defeat Noriya he had to do it quickly and skillfully. Noriya had just as good of a shot as Yasopp and the pirate knew it… The battle would not be one that could be won easily.

"I-I already… t-told you I'm not gonna…" Usopp stopped speaking and coughed up blood before leaning back against the stone behind him. His breathing was struggled as he gripped at his bandaged chest and clenched his Kabuto.

"You're in no condition to fight!" Yasopp barked as he ducked back down behind the rock after firing his shots into the trees. The loud ringing shots made Usopp's head start to throb unbearably just as it had when he had first regained consciousness.

"A-and you… are?"

"I'm not… going to argue with you! Run! NOW! I'll hold him off until you get away! Just go find Luffy and-!"

"I'M NOT GOING, DAD! I'M YOUR SON AND I'M GOING TO BACK YOU UP NO MATTER WHAT-!" Yasopp grabbed Usopp by the shoulders firmly, without being threatening or forceful, and turned his son to look at him.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!" Usopp was silent and it seemed as though in that moment of silence the battle around them stopped. The spikes came to a halt and the thunderous explosions off in the distance ceased. Yasopp clenched his teeth and hung his head, hands still tenderly placed on his son's shoulders. "When I found you in the forest… I thought I was going to lose you… I thought I was too late to save you. But now you're alive… And I never want to see you get hurt like that again." Yasopp could feel tears welling up in his eyes… He hadn't cried so much in the many years he had been a pirate. But now, with his son there, he felt as though all of the emotions he had bottled up inside for all of that time were overflowing. Yasopp could not hold in the sadness anymore… And he COULD NOT lose his son… He couldn't lose him like he had lost… her.

"Dad…"

"I'm your father… I might be the worst fucking father there is… But that doesn't change the fact that you're my boy… And I will ALWAYS protect you. I just… can't lose you…" Usopp swallowed painfully and looked down at the ground.

"I know you're worried about me… But I can't leave you, no matter what you say. I AM your son… and that means that we stick together! I've always thought that I was the one who lost YOU when I was little! So please, let me fight with you, Dad!" Yasopp looked up at Usopp with surprise and saw his son grinning. "And in the end… I'm not going to let you turn me away. We pirates never back down from a fight when we're in it, right?" Yasopp chuckled and shook his head.

"You definitely are my son." Yasopp smiled along with Usopp but froze when he saw a dark figure suddenly appear from behind a nearby tree. Neither of them saw it coming… Yasopp's haki was hazed and almost completely gone when Noriya stepped up behind Usopp, a spike to the long nosed pirate's head.

"WELL… HERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE RATS." Usopp turned his head slightly to see Noriya behind him, face bloodied and eyes a piercing yellow. "IT'S TIME TO START MY EXTREMINATION."

* * *

"GAH!" Luffy fell into the ground again, narrowly avoiding a massive fist made of stone that jutted up at him. The straw hat captain leapt forward, pushing off of a stone pillar that formed beneath his feet, and launched his fist towards his opposing marine. "GOMU-GOMU-NO JET RIFLE!" His fist screamed through the air and finally landed a solid blow on the earth manipulating marine he had been fighting tirelessly. The marine fell back and then launched himself back onto his feet with a pillar of stone that also acted as a shield from Luffy's second attack.

"Let's finish this now, and take you into CUSTODY, STRAW-HAT!" The marine planted his fist against the stone in front of him and made the pillar turn into multiple spiked arrows of rock that went sailing for Luffy in mid-air. The captain took a deep breath and blew onto his thumb to make his foot expand to a great size before bringing it around to deflect the oncoming rock weaponry.

"GIANT AXE!" Luffy screamed as he plowed his foot into the arrows, some cutting his rubber skin upon contact. "Shit! This guy has haki too… Sorry, Usopp…This is gonna be a little tougher than I thought…" As soon as Luffy landed on the ground another pillar formed to throw the pirate into the air again. "Not this time!" Luffy yelled, using his gear second power to avoid the pillar of stone… only to come face to face with the marine who leapt into the air. "WHA-?" His forehead was covered by a stone helmet as the marine reared back his head and then brought it forward, head-butting Luffy square between the eyes.

"EARTH BOUND HEADBUTT!" Luffy blacked out as he was sent plummeting towards the ground but woke to someone holding him.

"Are you alright, Luffy-sama?" Luffy opened his eyes and saw a woman holding him, blade drawn in her left hand. She had a bandanna tying her hair back and there was a very bizarre tattoo covering her arm.

"… Eh? Wait a sec… You're that waitress, aren't you? From the bar?" The brown haired waitress smiled and nodded sweetly, showing the mark of the pirate guild on her shoulder.

"Yes. Grandfather, he's alright! Just a little dazed." Luffy blinked again to see an older man standing in-between him and the marine he had been battling.

"O-Oh! Tomodo-osan!" Luffy said with surprise. Tomodo smiled and took one of his rifles from his belt before aiming it at the marine standing ahead of him.

"You marines had might as well start retreating from this island. Soon, your leader Noriya will be defeated and my friends, the people of this island, and the rest of the pirates you are holding captive will be free once more." The marine laughed in response to Tomodo's statement and shook his head with a wave of his hand.

"You all are too much! You TRULY believe you're going to win this war?" The marine made a wide sweeping motion to the chaos raging around them as smoke plumed into the air to join the ever darkening skies. "This battle will be ours and you pirates will fall! JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL OVER ALL EVIL!"

"In the end… you are correct. Justice WILL prevail over EVIL. But that is the mysterious piece of this world's… this era's puzzle." Tomodo said calmly, planting his walking stick into the dirt for safe keeping.

"Eh? And what would you mean by that, old timer?"

"The mystery… is who is JUSTICE and who is EVIL? We may never find the truth through the other side's eyes… but right now we will stand for OUR JUSTICE! AND WE WILL SMITE OUR EVIL!" Tomodo motioned towards Luffy and his granddaughter. "THOSE OF THIS ERA, WILL MAKE THE DISTINCTION BETWEEN THE TWO! AND UNTIL I TAKE MY LAST BREATH I WILL FIGHT FOR THEM! I WILL FIGHT BACK AGAINST THE EVIL THAT OPPOSES THEM!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he stood, rubbing his forehead lightly to dull the pain. "You're awesome, osan. I'd really like to see how you can do against this guy with me!" Tomodo nodded and looked back at Luffy and his granddaughter as the two pirates stepped up beside him. The straw hat pirate then punched his fist into his palm with a wide grin. "Get ready pebble bastard. We're gonna end this QUICK!"

* * *

"The second I find this god damned idiot brother of mine I swear I'm gonna punch his skull in!" Franky growled.

"Ah, Franky-san! That sounds incredibly painful! You would never do something as terrible as that to a man of only bones would you? YOHOHO!"

"IF YOU KEEP FREAKIN' LAUGHING I WILL!"

"AH! ZORO-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! FRANKY-SAN IS GOING TO BREAK MY BONES!" As if Brook's calls had been answered a massive explosion of sword swipes made of light soared through the forest that surrounded both the ship wright and musician before obliterating every tree in sight. The pirates looked ahead in awe to see a cool and collected Zoro walking towards them with marine bodies littered all around.

"There you are!" Franky yelled as Zoro approached him. "What the hell have you been doing, besides getting lost?!" Zoro looked behind him and shrugged at the dozens of marines fallen on the ground in heaps.

"I heard these marines saying that they were being called to the front lines of the fight to infiltrate the Pirate's guild and plant bombs." Zoro sheathed the one katana he had used to destroy the small fleet. "Not only that, but they were talking about another round of ships coming in."

"Reinforcements." Franky growled.

"So… That means… with bombs behind the front lines… and ships coming into the island…" Brook contemplated before Zoro nodded.

"They're planning a full closure of the island. We won't be able to make it out to sea or get back to the guild without massive casualties on our side."

"It's a trap. Damn. These marines had an even bigger plan than we thought..." Franky was about to continue before a sounds resonated from the piles of marines on the ground. "What's that crackling?"

"Kssh- Come in! All forces- kssh!" Zoro walked over to one of the marine bodies bleeding on the earth and took a den-den mushi from the man's hand. "Kssh- Noriya-sama has killed the Red Haired Pirate Yasopp and the Straw Hat Pirate Sogeking! I repeat! Kssh- Both pirates have been eliminated! All forces initiate this island's purge! Kssh-!"

The den-den mushi hung up then as Franky, Zoro, and Brook stood in a shocked silence. The sounds of battle seemed to intensify in the distance following the message and rain started to drizzle down through the trees.

"U-Usopp-san…" Brook whispered.

"He… He can't be…" Franky gasped, face stuck in rage and horror.

"Usopp… Is… dead?" Zoro dropped the transponder snail and stood silent for a moment. The swordsman closed his eye tight before his head snapped up and he withdrew all three katana from their sheathes. Franky and Brook watched Zoro with surprise as the swordsman's aura changed into one that could only be described as demonic. His expression changed from a calm cool to a rage as he bit down on his katana's hilt so hard that it started to crack. "Like I'll believe that shit… LIKE I'LL BELIEVE THAT USOPP'S DEAD!"

* * *

….. Well hello! XD REALLY long time no read!

Oh gosh, let me apologize for not updating this until now! I swear that this chapter was the most difficult one I have written so far but I swore I would finish it for you all. I mean, I am still getting your reviews after 6 months of not a single update and you STILL want to read it! That makes me incredibly happy so I didn't want to let you wonderful followers down.

So, with a small recap on this chapter the most difficult piece of this one was the Noriya, Usopp, and Yasopp fight… Gosh darn this was difficult. XD I draw much more than I write and I could SEE all of the fighting scenes and moves, etc. but putting it all into words was a challenge. In the end Noriya got his butt kicked quite well but the fight was FAR from over as Usopp and Yasopp tried to have a little father-son understanding moment. :'(

Then Luffy's fight. That was just kind of there for a transition. Hopefully you liked it but I swear the ending should be a good one. ALSO I did not have Chopper, Nami, Sanji, and Robin in this chapter because I am going to open with them in the next one! I had to end it with Franky, Brook, and Zoro hearing the shocking news…. What's going to happen NEXT? This cliff hanger is a big one and I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks for sticking with me everyone and waiting, and even sending reviews of encouragement! They made me want to write, no matter how bad the block was. XD

Thanks for reading everyone!

Next Chapter:

USOPP DEAD?!

THE WAR DELVES INTO CHAOS!


End file.
